


Paradise Found

by lasairfhiona, sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transporter malfunction sends Trip a hundred years into Earth's past where he encounters a mysterious redhead. Will the Enterprise crew be able to find him and bring him home or will he be stuck in the past?</p><p>written for <a href="http://startrekbigbang.livejournal.com/">startrekbigbang 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We'd like to thank [ taibhrigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh) for the wonderful artwork which you can see [ Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/538997)
> 
> And our wonderful fanmixer, wyntreaurora, for her [ Media tracks](http://www.4sync.com/zip/VPEojR_n/Paradise_Found.html)

"Cap'n," Trip said with a smile when he walked into the private dining room and saw Archer standing next to the windows. 

"Good morning Trip," Jon returned, turning and pointing to the chair in front of him a cup of coffee already in place. 

Trip shook his head and pulled out the chair, dropped into it. He watched as the Captain poured juice for both of them before sitting down himself. 

"What's on the agenda for today?" Archer asked, motioning for the steward to serve their breakfast. 

"I have a meeting with Star Fleet this afternoon about the engines and some of the upgrades I would like to see done to them and then more of the same, reports and schedules," Trip answered taking a bite of the scrambled eggs with cheese the steward placed in front of him. "You?" he asked, taking another bite. 

"Several vid conferences with Star Fleet, and then since our stay here has been extended, I have to set up some kind of leave schedule so Enterprise isn't without some kind of command staff while others go on leave."

"The joys of command," Trip said, hiding his smile behind another bite.

"You're so amusing," Jon retorted. "I'm assuming you will want to go visit your parents."

"No, they are visiting my sister. I was thinking about going to the Keys, maybe going diving."

"Now, that sounds like fun," Jon commented with a soft smile.

Trip caught Jon's look, and knew he was remembering their first trip to the Keys and what had happened. "Come with me. T'Pol can handle Enterprise when we're gone," he suggested pausing before getting personal, "It's been a long time since..." The rest of Trip's comment was cut short when the doors to his private dining room opened and T'Pol joined them changing the subject to discuss upgrades to some systems. 

When the call came in informing Archer of a call coming in, "That's the Admiral," Jon said, standing. 

Trip sighed knowing his chance to talk to Jon about a vacation together was lost. "Cap'n, can we meet later to discuss my idea?"

"When you get back from the surface," Jon said with a nod and another smile before leaving. 

Trip ignored T'Pol's questioning look but smiled.

.oXoXo.

Horatio slung his half-assed pack duffle over his left shoulder and tried not to stumble out the front door of his condo as he hurried to get away from the memory of his latest nightmare. He locked the door knowing without a doubt that he wouldn’t be returning to this place to live.

It held too many painful memories.

He tossed the duffle into the front seat of his vintage Mustang before putting the top down and sliding into the driver’s seat. He was out of breath since he was still healing from being shot the month before.

He rested his hands on the steering wheel and carefully drew in a deep breath, held and then released it as a sigh.

He had been cleared for light duty and had tried to go back to work earlier in the week, but he didn’t make it past the reception desk before Chief Burton cornered him and proceeded to chew his ass out. So, he couldn’t return to the lab and the large pile of paperwork that had taken over his desk until he was a hundred percent healed and had talked to the department shrink about his savior complex.

He would be the first to admit walking around with an untreated gunshot wound wasn’t the smartest thing he had ever done, but it had been a necessary evil at the time.

Speed had been right. He didn’t have a highly developed sense of self-preservation.

Looking down at his hands, he blinked away the tears that sprung to his eyes as he thought of his deceased lover. He still couldn’t believe it only had been a month since Speed’s death.

It just didn’t seem real.

With another sigh, Horatio pulled himself from his potentially morbid thoughts, put on his sunglasses, slipped the key into the ignition and started his girl up. He pulled into the early morning traffic heading for his bungalow in the Keys.

Maybe there he might be able to make peace with his memories, grieve for Speed and move on with his life once more.

.oXoXo.

Trip sat at his desk. He was supposed to be going over maintenance records for a plasma conduit before he was due to be planet side for a meeting, but he kept getting distracted. He knew the reason why. He was thinking about Jon and the possibility of spending time together.

He reached over to pick up the sea shell Jon had given him the first time they went to the Keys and he taught Jon to dive. He kept it with the picture Jon had taken of him as a way of remembering that special time as it had also been the first time they admitted their feelings for each other and acted on them.

They were going to be in and around Earth for a couple of months with another refit. This time he had every intention of going back to the Keys for a long needed vacation and alone time for both of them, even if it meant kidnapping Jon. There were some things he needed to tell Jon, things he'd put off saying for just the right time which of course never came. It might not be the right time now, but he wasn't putting it off any longer. 

_“Transporter bay to Commander Tucker.”_

Tucker hit the button on his computer. “This is Tucker, go ahead.”

_“Commander. We’re having trouble with the transporter. We were wondering if you’d come take a look at it?”_

Tucker sighed setting the PADD down on his desk. “I’ll be right there.” Standing up, he stuffed the sea shell he’d been looking at in his pocket along with the ever present bolt from the NX Beta he always carried with him as a good luck piece. The shell would remind him to talk to Jon about his plans for their vacation.

Winding his way through the halls and down the turbo lift to the transporter bay, he thought about how nice it would be to finally get away and have Jon all to himself. “What’s going on?” he asked as he walked up to the ensign on duty.

“Sir, there is some kind of distortion field. I’m having a hard time keeping a lock on the cargo,” explained Ensign Stark.

Trip checked the monitor and adjusted the confinement beam. “Try it again,” he instructed.

The Ensign Stark worked the controls and the cargo they were beaming on board materialized as expected with none of the fluxuation she'd been experiencing before.

“Thank you, sir.”

“I need to go down for a meeting might as well do it now. If you run into any more trouble, strengthen the integrity of the confinement beam and if need be initiate a second confinement beam to help hold the integrity. "

“Yes, sir.”

Tucker tapped the panel again. “Enterprise to San Francisco Yards.”

_”Go ahead Enterprise.”_

"This is Commander Tucker, I’ll be beaming down for the Engineers meeting,” Trip notified them on the other end.

_“Very good, sir. We were told to expect you.”_

Tucker turned toward Stark. “I’ll be beaming down as soon as I notify the Cap’n.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tucker to Cap’n Archer.”

_”Go ahead, Commander.”_

“Sir, I’m going planet side for a meeting with the Chief of the Shipyards about the warp engines. I’ll be back in time for our meeting later.” Tucker told the Captain, reminding him that he’d been promised a conversation that morning when they had had breakfast alone together.

_“See you then, Trip.”_

“Ensign,” Tucker said as he stepped onto the transporter pad. 

“San Francisco Shipyard. One beaming down.”

Tucker felt the tingle of the transporter.

.oOo.

Ensign Stark noticed a fluxuation in the field again and did as Commander Tucker instructed; when the Commander's form disappeared she received a call from the Shipyard.

_"Enterprise. Strengthen your beam, there seems to be some kind of interference."_

Doing as instructed, Ensign Stark strengthened the beam and initiated a second to boost the signal. If they continued to have this kind of trouble, she knew they would have to resort to shuttle pods to transport the rest of the cargo until the commander could get everything worked out.

_"Enterprise. Do you have him back?"_

"No sir," she answered knowing something went horribly wrong. Tapping a panel at the side of the transporter control, she did the only thing she knew to do, “Transporter bay to Captain Archer.”

_”Archer here.”_

“Captain could you come to the Transporter bay. We have a problem.”

_”I’ll be right there._

Ensign Stark looked at the transporter panel and started reading through the output logs to see what had gone wrong, knowing the Captain would want to know as much as possible. Calls between her and the transporter chief planet side flew back and forth while she waited on the Captain.

.oOo.

Archer sighed. The last thing he needed now was another problem. Trip was down on the planet in meetings with several other engineers and shipbuilders to discuss the engines and changes that could be made to improve efficiency.

"What seems to be the problem?" Archer asked when he arrived at the Transporter bay.

"Sir. Commander Tucker beamed down to the planet but the say he never arrived..."

“What do you mean he never arrived?” Archer demand.

"Sir. The Commander beamed down for his meeting right after he spoke with you. We had some interference due to a distortion field that seems to have formed, and Commander Tucker thought he had it corrected but... San Francisco shipyard just called up saying they lost him and asking if he'd arrived back up here when they lost him," Ensign Stark explained.

Captain Archer listened to Stark as she told him everything that had happened. 

He had two thoughts. "Ensign, put a call through to Star Fleet and tell them we need Danika Erickson immediately." The next thing he did while Stark was contacting Star Fleet was to call for T'Pol. "Archer to T'Pol. You are needed immediately at the Transporter bay."

While he waited for T'Pol to arrive, Archer went back over the Transporter logs to see if he could pick anything out that the ensign might have missed when she went through them. This wasn't his area of expertise but he saw nothing the ensign had done wrong to cause Trip to disappear.

"Captain?" T'Pol enquired as she approached.

_"Captain, Danika Erickson for you." He heard Hoshi call for him_

"Ensign, fill in the Commander. Hoshi transfer Dr. Erickson down here," Archer instructed rapid fire very glad for whatever powers that be had Danika calling almost as soon as the ensign sent word for her to contact enterprise.

_"Jon what's wrong? I was just going into a meeting and a crewman ran me down saying you had an emergency."_

"We've had a transporter malfunction and Trip, Commander Tucker, has disappeared," he told her. She would know from their years of friendship, he wasn't as calm as he was pretending to be. He was also very glad she hadn’t taken his advice about going into space and remained at Star Fleet headquarters in research. Other than her father, she was the foremost expert on transporter technology. Jon was also very glad he didn't have to jump through the normal hoops to get to her that others did.

_"Send me the log and let me talk to the transporter operator. I'll hop a shuttle and be there as soon as I can be."_

"Thank you," he told her knowing Danika would be trying to figure out the problem as well made him feel better. As many times as Trip had been in danger, he'd never come this close to losing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Horatio slipped on a diving mask and held his breath as he sunk below the crystal clear surface of the bay. He mentally sighed as the warm, salt water washed away the lingering effects of yet another nightmare.

He sat there and watched the colorful schools of fish swim around him. They went about their daily lives as if his intrusion into their world wasn’t an earth shattering event like Speed’s death had been to him.

It was like a piece of him had been ripped away, and now he had this gaping hole in his soul waiting to scab over. But it wouldn’t, and he was tried of feeling so bereft. All he wanted was to be numb, to stop feeling the pain of not having Speed by his side.

He could feel his lungs begin to burn as his need to breathe grew. He didn’t want to give into his body’s desire to live. He wanted to stay below the waves where there was no care in the world.

Yet, it was his inner voice, sounding so much like Speed, bitching at him to man up and stop running away that finally caused him to surface and take a deep gulp of fresh air.

He stood up and took another deep breath slightly wincing when he felt a stitch in his side reminding him that he had sat hunched over for too long. He pulled off the diving mask and let it dangle from his hand as he slowly made his way ashore.

Trip knew the minute he materialized on the planet something was wrong. He was supposed to be on a platform at the San Francisco shipyard near the warp core assembly section not standing on a beach with white sand and a blue ocean. 

Nor was he supposed to be seeing a redheaded human walking out of the surf without a stitch of clothing on. Besides the nakedness of the man walking toward him, he noticed the still red scar on the man's right side, making him wonder what century he was in because scars like that were non-existent in the twenty-second century.

Horatio walked out of the surf pushing his hair off his forehead making the mental note that it was time for a trim. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a man in strange clothing appear out of nowhere. He shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times before deciding he wasn't hallucinating. "If you don't mind, could you hand me the towel you're standing on?" he inquired as if he weren't stark naked speaking to a strange apparition.

Trip stepped back and reached down to grab the towel, shaking the sand off, he never took his eyes off the redhead as he walked toward him. When he handed the other man the towel, their hands touched and he felt a tingle in the touch he hadn't felt since the first time he and Jon met. 

Horatio felt the sizzle at their brief touch, but put it out of his mind. He dropped the diving mask into the sand and used the towel to quickly dry off. He then wrapped it around his waist in an attempt to make them both feel less uncomfortable. “My name’s Horatio,” he said introducing himself. “Yours is?”

“Trip,” the blond replied.

Horatio rewarded that one word response with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. “A nickname perhaps?”

“Yeah,” Trip admitted forgetting that Horatio didn’t know him from Adam. “My full name is Charles Thomas Tucker III.”

“That’s certainly a mouthful,” Horatio quipped. The blond’s full name reminded him of a family he had met the day before when he had been in Key West picking up supplies. “But, it’s nice to meet you, Trip.”

Trip would have chuckled, but instead looked around still thoroughly confused as to where and when he was. “So, where am I?”

"You don't know?"

"Not a clue."

Horatio smiled and took pity on Trip. “Come on inside and we’ll see if we can figure things out,” he suggested as he pointed toward the bungalow. He bent down and picked up the diving mask before walking up the beach.

He knew Trip was following him and that just brightened his day because there was nothing Horatio liked more than a good mystery and Trip was definitely a mystery.

"You want a beer?" Horatio offered as they entered the kitchen of the bungalow. He chunked the diving mask into the laundry room.

"Yeah, a beer would be good," Trip said as he sat down on a stool and looked around the small kitchen while Horatio opened what must have been his version of a refresher and pulled out a couple of bottles.

"Here we go," Horatio said handing Trip one of the bottles. He popped the top off of his, took a long swallow and then set the bottle on the bar. "Let me get dressed and we'll tackle your mystery."

Trip took a long pull on the beer as he watched Horatio walk away, and then looked at the cold bottle in his hand. The label told him he was still on Earth, but where was the next question. And maybe when was the better one since the label on the beer gave a date over a hundred years earlier. He'd gone back in time. But how?

Horatio grabbed some clothes from his duffle bag and quickly donned them, so he could get back to Trip. The blond with the soft southern accent fascinated him almost as much as the mystery of how he materialized out of nowhere excited him. Horatio returned to the kitchen and settled onto the stool across from Trip. "So where do you think you are?"

Trip shook his head, looking at the beer then up at Horatio. Holding up the bottle, he answered, "this tells me I'm on Earth, but I don't know when or how." After he answered, he realized maybe he shouldn't have said what he said.

"So that means you're from the future?"

Trip shrugged. He was going to have to tell Horatio something and he had a feeling by the way the redhead was looking at him anything less than the truth wouldn't be acceptable. "Yes," he finally answered.

“Okay, so you’re from Earth’s future,” Horatio clarified. He took another pull from his beer.

"Yeah... A hundred or so years in the future from the looks of it.”

"Why don't you go ahead and tell me everything," Horatio suggested hoping he sounded encouraging.

Trip sighed. He really didn't know where to start. "What year is it?"

"2011." 

"Where are we?"

"I'm assuming you mean other than on Earth?" At Trip’s nod, he elaborated. "Florida Keys."

Florida. He was home. "I'm Commander Charles Tucker III from the Starship Enterprise. The year for me is 2159."

"It's nice to know we don't completely kill ourselves off," Horatio quietly remarked.

Trip laughed, "You tried, but no, not completely." He wasn't sure how much to tell about their future.

"Don't worry I won't ask for any details," Horatio assured Trip. "You only have to give me enough info to help get you home."

Trip looked down at his hands then back up at Horatio. "I honestly don't know where to begin," he finally said, he knew he sounded defeated but he really had no idea where to start with the 21st century’s limited technology.

Horatio nodded. He understood the uncertainty Trip felt. It was a feeling he had been carrying around inside him for the better part of a month. In order to take their minds off of it, he said, “I know you probably feel uncertain as to what your next step should be, but I figure the best thing to do is fix dinner and go on from there.”

"That actually sounds really good. I'm hungry." Trip said with a smile. “So what are we fixing?”

“I’ve got some steaks marinating in the fridge,” Horatio replied. “I can throw a couple of potatoes in the oven and we can make a salad.”

“Okay,” Trip agreed happy to have something to do besides worrying about how he was going to get back home. Looking down at his uniform, “You don’t by chance have a change of clothes, do you?”

Horatio returned Trip's smile. "I might have something that'll let you blend in."

Horatio led Trip into the bedroom and dug out a pair of jeans and a blue, button down shirt from the bottom drawer of the dresser. "Bathroom is that way if you want to take a shower. I'll work on dinner while you shower. Take your time. I'll hold the steaks until you get out so don't feel like you have to rush. "

Smiling, Trip thanked Horatio and watched as the redhead walked out of the room. Grabbing the clothes, he headed to the shower. It was as if Horatio knew he needed the time to think things through. Before he stripped his clothes off, he pulled things out of his pockets. The titanium bolt from the NX Beta he always carried, the seashell, and his communicator, which when he flipped it open was silent. He wasn't able to get any indication there was a signal. Closing it, he set it aside and stepped into the shower. 

Horatio busied himself in the kitchen trying to keep from wondering what Trip looked like naked. He knew he should be concentrating on dinner or how he could possibly help the blond, but all he could think about was the wisp of blond hair sticking above the buttons of Trip’s shirt. He was a sucker for that kind temptation.

Although considering he should be grieving Speed, he knew Speed would want him to move on, so maybe this spark of interest was a good thing. Grabbing another beer, he set to dropping potatoes in the oven to bake, then shredding the lettuce for a salad.

He finished the salad and sat it back in the fridge. He picked up his beer and went out on the patio to start the grill. Once the grill was started, he settled into a chair and enjoyed his beer waiting for Trip to join him. He turned his head when he heard a noise and saw a damp Trip standing barefoot in the doorway of the patio. "Mind if I grab another?"

"Help yourself." Horatio said as he watched the blond turn and go back into the kitchen. Trip looked different but in a good way. The shirt he had loaned Trip had been one of Speed's and the color set off Trip’s blue eyes.

Coming out with two beers, Trip set one next to Horatio's nearly empty one before sitting down next to the redhead, propping his bare feet up on a small table. 

"Feel better?"

Trip nodded. "Much. Thanks for the clothes. They almost fit perfectly."

"Good," Horatio murmured. "They use to belong to a friend of mine."

Trip looked at Horatio questioningly, but didn't pursue it further. He had a feeling it was a tender subject with him. Years of reading Jon and then T'Pol taught him how to read people and maybe this was one of those times he shouldn't pursue it further. Changing the subject he asked, "dinner?"

Horatio knew he would have to tell Trip about Speed. The few years they had had together were some of the best time Horatio had ever had in his life, and he still missed that easy camaraderie. "Let me go get the steaks and once they're done we can eat," he said as he stood up and headed back into the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help?" Trip offered.

"Na, sit and enjoy the sunshine. I imagine you don't see a lot of it in space," Horatio commented, then realized what he'd said and found it very odd he'd just accepted everything Trip had said. He softly laughed at himself as he reached into the fridge and pulled out the container the steaks were marinating in.

"You want to eat out here or in the kitchen?" he asked as returned to the patio and tossed the steaks onto the grill.

"Out here," Trip answered with a smile. "I grew up in Florida." He said for no real reason.

"What part?" Horatio inquired. He turned the steaks over so they could cook on the other side.

"Panama City," he answered. "My parents would bring us kids down to the Keys every summer for a few weeks."

"Where in the Keys?"

"There wasn't really a name to the place just a small bridge that hurricanes would take out until they reinforced it when my dad was a kid. I'd have to look at a map and see if I could figure it out," Trip answered. “The beach house had been in the family for generations."

"I think there's an atlas on one of the bookshelves," Horatio remarked. "I'm not certain how up to date it is. Speed collected old books like most people collect sea shells."

"After dinner," Trip commented, he didn't want to get caught up looking at books just yet. “Speed?”

“My lover,” Horatio quietly explained. “He recently died in the line of duty.”

Trip bit his bottom lip uncertain what to say except the usual, “I’m sorry.”

Horatio nodded and turned back to the grill. He found admitting Speed was dead wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. “So how done?” he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not dead, but not mooing. Can I do anything?"

"Gotcha," Horatio said then using the metal tongs pointed to the kitchen. "You can grab the potatoes out of the oven and the salad."

Horatio watched Trip walk away and realized how much he liked the sight. He smiled when he heard the muffled curse. "What happened?" Horatio called into the kitchen.

"Burned my fingers," Trip laughed. 

"Want me to kiss them and make them better," Horatio tossed back without even thinking. When he realized what he'd said. "Damn, sorry," he said peeking into the kitchen after setting the plate of steaks on the table. 

Trip set the plate with the two baked potatoes on the counter looking at Horatio. "Don't apologize. He must have meant a lot to you." 

"The world," Horatio softly said. "But, he wouldn't want me to be maudlin when I think about him."

"They never do," Trip said as he grabbed the salad out of the fridge and handed it to Horatio. 

"You left someone in your time?"

Following Horatio back outside, he answered, "Yeah, a couple actually. Jon and I have, had, a long history, he was my best friend and... With T'Pol it was different but..." 

"Apparently, she meant a lot," he surmised thinking of Marisol. Maybe they were more alike than he thought.

"T'Pol is unique," Trip remarked with a wry smile. He wasn't sure how to explain her to Horatio, especially since he wasn't certain what Horatio's take on aliens would be.

"And we have a history, but it was never meant to be. The differences are, were, too great," he finally settled on for an explanation.

"And Jon?" Horatio asked changing the subject, he got the feeling she was a subject Trip didn't talk about much without large quantities of alcohol in his system.

"My best friend, my brother, my lover, my captain," he answered. 

"That sums up mine and Speed's relationship," Horatio replied.

Trip looked down at his plate. He hadn't realized he'd almost finished his steak while they talked. Looking back up at Horatio, he smiled. "The easiest to love and the hardest to live with," he said with a chuckle. "How long has Speed been gone?"

"It’s been over a month."

He didn't know what to say to that, so Trip reached across the table and grasped Horatio's hand. He had a feeling he would be the same way when it came to Jon.

Horatio appreciated the gesture.

Reversing the grasp, Horatio gave Trip's hand a return squeeze. "What do you say we take a walk on the beach after we clean up and watch the sunset?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Trip said. "I've seen sunsets on different planets, if one can call them that, but I still miss Florida sunsets."

"Then let's get this cleaned up so we can go," Horatio said standing up and gathering plates and bowls. 

Trip followed suit and joined Horatio in the kitchen, quickly washing the dishes and setting them on the drain board to dry.

Horatio handed Trip the last of the silverware realizing how a once tedious chore was made better by having somebody help him with it. He chuckled at the thought.

"What?" Trip inquired, curious.

"It’s nice to have somebody help with the dishes because I loath doing them,” he explained. “Speed loved to tease me about it.”

“As a kid I got stuck doing laundry, which with a large family ain’t much fun,” Trip confided his least favorite chore. “My grandmother claimed I walked around all the time like a bear with a sore paw.”

“That sounds like something Calleigh would say.”

“Calleigh?”

“My best female friend and coworker.” 

“She must be a pistol to be around.”

“You’ve no idea,” Horatio said with a wry grin. “Maybe, you’re related in some fashion.”

Trip stopped halfway to handing Horatio a dry plate to put away. “I wonder if that is something I should look into, make sure I don’t mess with my timeline. There are things I did that...”

Horatio took the plate from Trip, setting it aside and grabbed his hands, holding them tight. "Trip. We'll do this together," he told the blond softly. 

Trip took a few calming breaths grateful for Horatio's reassuring presence. "Don't mind me," he said once he felt calm again. "I've got the bad habit of borrowing trouble."

Horatio smiled. "Now, that's something my nana used to say about me."

Trip really laughed then. "Sounds like we're two of a kind," he said then sobered, "Sometimes, I wondered why Jon kept me around since it seemed like he was always saving my life." 

"He loves you," Horatio assured him. Trip seemed like a man who was easy to love. "Come on," he said, pulling Trip toward the door. "Let's go watch the sunset." It seemed like they were both going to have to work at keeping each other from sinking too far into what they lost.

Horatio led Trip down to the beach where he had placed two chairs years ago. It was the best place to watch the sunset. "You want to sit and watch or walk along the shore and watch?"

"Let's walk, I want to feel the sand and the water," Trip admitted. 

"Okay," Horatio said being bold and taking hold of Trip's hand. 

Twinning his fingers with Horatio's, Trip enjoyed the comfort of the redhead's hand in his. He alternated between watching the sun as it dipped lower on the horizon and looking at the coastline to see if there was anything he might recognize.

Normally, Horatio wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person, but it felt right to be holding Trip's hand. "So what are you looking for?"

"Something, anything I might recognize from my childhood. I know things change, but this place feels familiar so I thought maybe it had some significance that I came here," Trip tried to explain hoping he made sense.

"I've discovered in my line of work that anything is possible," Horatio quietly remarked. He knew he would probably being doing the same as Trip; looking for the familiar in the unfamiliar.

"So what do you do for a living?" Trip inquired. He found Horatio intriguing.

"I work as a CSI."

"What's a CSI?"

Horatio thought about saying ‘a glorified scientist’, but instead said, “A crime scene investigator for the Miami-Dade Police Department.” 

"If it's what I think it is, you might be out of business in my time," Trip replied. 

"That's good to hear," Horatio said. "I'd like to think that crime was wiped out or at least at a minimum. What do you do?"

"I'm an engineer. I learned to build things by taking things apart."

Horatio threw his head back and laughed.

Trip joined Horatio in laughter. "My parents didn't think it was too funny when I'd take their appliances apart," he said with a laugh. 

"I can imagine."

"Though they finally thought my interest in mechanics was great when I tweaked the engines of their boats.

"Maybe, I'll let you play with my baby tomorrow."

"Baby?"

"1967 Shelby Mustang," Horatio answered with pride in his voice. He had spent countless weekends restoring her to her former glory after finding her at one of his crime scenes stripped down to the frame.

"I'd like that. I've only ever seen one in a museum and there was no way they would let me get my hands on her engine."

"Good," Horatio said with a smile. "I've got to go into town for more supplies and that'll keep you from getting bored while I'm gone."

Trip turned toward Horatio. "I'd like to go with you if you don't mind. See if anything rings a bell. If this place is where I came as a child maybe there is a reason I came back here."

"Sure," Horatio shrugged. "I was going to take the Jeep, but we can take the Mustang instead," he added with a grin.

Trip almost pulled Horatio into a hug, but caught himself at the last second. Holding hands was one thing, and he found that surprisingly comfortable despite the short time he had known Horatio, but he got the feeling that Horatio wasn't big on overt displays of affection.

"Thank you," he said with a smile, hoping maybe he'd be able to talk Horatio into letting him drive it too. Of course he might need a lesson or two. Spying a big rocky outcropping, he pulled Horatio toward it. "Let's sit here and watch the sun go down."

Horatio let Trip pull him toward the outcropping. They settled on it just as the sun started its final slide below the horizon and melted into the water.

"Beautiful," Trip murmured.

The sunsets in Florida were so much better than in San Francisco. There was less light and smog to distort the raw beauty. This reminded of him of summers spent with Lizzie and the times when he and Jon were alone. Dropping his head, he sighed. Lizzie was long gone, and he'd gotten use to that fact, but for all intents and purposes Jon was now gone from him too unless he could get back.

Sensing the shift in Trip's mood, Horatio laid a hand on the blond's back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I guess. It just hit me that I'll have to learn to live without Jon."

"That's possibility,” Horatio concurred. "Unless we find a way to get you back to your time."

"Yeah,” Trip murmured knowing that the technology of the twenty-first century was very limited compared to his time. “If you don't mind me asking, how have you learned to live without Speed?"

"I don't mind. I try to take it one day at a time. Today was a bad day until you showed up."

"I saw the diving mask but no breathing tube,” Trip began.

“I have a bad habit of running from the world by sitting underwater holding my breath until I’m forced to come up for air,” Horatio quickly explained. “The first time Speed caught me at it was after my wife died and I scared the shit out of him.”

“I’d say,” Trip murmured. “Drowning isn’t a pleasant way to go.”

“No,” Horatio agreed.

“So you were married?”

“Yes, her name was Marisol. We were together for about six months when I pissed off the wrong people and she got caught in the crossfire.”

“And Speed?”

“He was a good friend I had fallen in love with, but since I didn’t want to ruin our friendship I never told him. He had similar feelings, but didn’t want to ruin my marriage, so we both suffered in silence.”

“But you finally got together?”

“Yes,” Horatio softly replied. “I got my happily ever after.”

Trip nodded. He and Horatio were a lot alike than he expected. They both had loved a woman who had helped them through a hard time. And they both had a man they loved. He reached across laid his hand on Horatio's knee and squeezed. 

Horatio placed his hand on top of Trip's. Why is it that this stranger touched a part of him he thought he had buried the day of Speed’s funeral? A part of him wanted to wrap his arms around Trip and not let go, the sensible part, just squeezed his hand.

He didn't want to disturb the peace that was surrounding them, but it was getting late. "I hate to spoil this, but it's getting darker by the minute and I forgot to bring a flash light."

"Even though I'd like to stay and watch the moon rise, you're probably right," Trip sighed, standing up and holding out a hand to Horatio to help him up. As they walked back, Trip periodically ended up with wet feet because of the incoming tide. Just before they turned up to Horatio's bungalow, he stopped and looked out to the ocean. The warm water felt good on his feet as the sand washed out from under them.

"If you want to go for a swim, I can run up and get a couple of towels," Horatio suggested feeling the pull of the ocean himself.

"Yeah," he said quietly before turning to Horatio. "You read my mind. Don't bother with towels they will just get sandy and it's a short run to the bungalow," he added as he started to pull his shirt over his head. 

Horatio shook his head and chuckled. He followed Trip's lead and quickly stripped.

Trip walked into the warm water and sighed as the waves broke around his body. This was what he missed about being on Enterprise; the feel of the water washing over his skin, clinging to it, surrounding him. 

Horatio heard the sigh and smiled. There was so much about this man that fascinated him and made him want to find out more. Walking into the surf, he dived under the waves coming up a short distance from Trip. "I take it water is a precious commodity on board a space ship."

“Definitely. But there is nothing like the ocean. And the feel of it on your skin," he said before diving under the water and swimming up to Horatio.

"Yeah," Horatio agreed.

"Whether I get back to my time or not, one thing I've learned is that nothing should ever be taken for granted and never to leave things unsaid. I..." He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, nor did he want to burden Horatio with his own feelings about missed opportunities with Jon when his new friend was hurting in his own way.

"You've never told Jon that you love him," Horatio hazarded.

"Not in so many words, no," Trip admitted. "Guess I learned my lessons from T'Pol too well. What Jon and I had was based on years of friendship." 

Taking that as his cue, Horatio pulled Trip into a loose embrace and softly kissed him.

Trip stiffened for all of a moment then relaxed into the kiss. His brain might kick in later and make him doubt but for the moment he was going to enjoy the feel of lips against his and strong hands on his waist.

Horatio kept the kiss gentle not forcing Trip to do anything he wasn't ready for or interested in.

The longer the kiss went on the more Trip wanted what was freely being offered. Raising his hands he cupped Horatio's face and deepened their connection.

Horatio pulled Trip closer letting him control the kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Trip couldn't get enough of Horatio. Pulling back slightly when he needed to catch his breath, he rested his face against Horatio's. "Wow, how can I feel so much in only a few hours together?"

"I don't know," Horatio admitted, sharing in Trip's confusion. "But I'm willing to go with it, if you are."

"Yeah..." Trip said hesitantly. "Yeah, I am."

Horatio pulled back just far enough to try and see Trip's face in the moonlight. "You don't sound sure."

Trip shrugged. "I do. I am. I don't know how or why, but I want this with you. It's just confusing because for me, this morning, I was making plans to go away with my lover."

Horatio stroked his finger down Trip's cheek. "What do you say, we take it slow. We'll go for a swim, go back and see where things take us?"

"Okay," Trip agreed.

"Let's swim along the beach until the outcropping, then we can either swim back or run up the beach," Horatio suggested.

Trip smiled. "Sounds like a plan," he said as he set off at a brisk pace. 

"That's cheating," Horatio said as he took off after Trip. Catching up with Trip, he did something he hadn't done since he was a kid. He grabbed hold of Trip and dunked him.

Trip came up sputtering. "Hey!"

"Payback for cheating."

"I didn't cheat, I just handicapped a bit. It's not like I can swim every day," Trip laughed.

"I don't swim every day," Horatio declared.

"You live in Miami and you don't swim every day? Shame on you," Trip said splashing Horatio.

"I'm the boss," Horatio retorted splashing Trip back. "I usually don't have time to relax and enjoy myself."

"God, you are just like Jon. We had to threaten him to get him to take time off one time."

"And you aren't a work-a-holic?"

Trip laughed outright and splashed Horatio again. "I once bargained down mandatory time off with the ship's doctor."

Horatio laughed and splashed Trip again. "Remind me to never play poker with you."

"Oh, I don't play poker. I might be able to negotiate mandatory off duty time, but when it comes to hiding what I'm feeling, I'm an open book." 

"In that case," Horatio remarked. "Last one to shore is a rotten egg." To get an advantage over Trip, he pulled him under the water again.

Trip gasped, spitting out salt water as he came up. Diving under the water he came up with a strong stroke and easily caught up to Horatio, but couldn't quite get past him as he started to hit the sandy bottom. Standing up, he walked out of the surf toward Horatio who stood with what he assumed was a smile on his face. "You win."

"What do I win?"

"What do you want?"

"Good question.”

"What kind of prize do you have in mind?" Trip cautiously asked.

"A kiss."

"Such a hardship, but I think, I can do that," Trip teased as he walked closer his every action belying his words.

"You think you can," Horatio countered.

"Yeah," Trip said, resting his hands on Horatio's hips and pulling him against him. 

"So far so good," Horatio lightly quipped although he was strung tighter than a wire.

Trip moved one hand from Horatio's waist and cupped the back of his head pulling Horatio down for a demanding kiss.

Horatio slid his arms around Trip's waist and pulled him closer forcing Trip to deepen the kiss.

Answering Horatio's demand in their kiss, he kept the redhead's body tight against his and when he needed to breathe he pulled back just far enough to take in a few deep breaths. 

"Wow..." he finally gasped.

"Yeah," Horatio breathed.

"So..." Trip questioned, now placing gentle kisses along Horatio's neck. They said go slow, but that kiss was anything but go slow material.

"The hell with going slow," Horatio growled. He pulled Trip close and slipped a leg between the blond's and lowered them to the sand. He reclaimed Trip's mouth in a searing kiss.

Trip ran his hands up and down Horatio's back dipping to caress his ass before moving back up to his neck. Repeating the path over and over, unwilling to end their kiss.

Horatio broke the kiss and pulled back to look at Trip's face in the moon light. "Do you want this?" he asked. He needed to know before they went further.

"Yes," Trip replied. "God help me I do."

"Good," Horatio said dropping a gentle kiss on Trip’s mouth. "Now, let's take this some place less sandy."

“Yeah,” Trip said with a soft laugh before rolling away from the redhead and standing up. He held out his hand to Horatio.

Horatio caught hold of Trip’s hand and let the blond pull him to his feet. He then led him back to the bungalow stopping long enough to collect their clothes. Once they reached the bungalow, Horatio suggested, "Let's wash some of this sand off of us."

"Good idea," Trip agreed.

Dropping their clothes in a pile on the bedroom floor, Horatio led them to the shower. Adjusting the temperature, he walked in pulling Trip after him.

"Wow, that's cold," Trip said as the cool water hit him.

"Baby. It's not that cold."

"Gonna warm me up, are you?" Trip teased.

Horatio smiled. "That's my plan."

"I believe that's something I can get behind," Trip murmured as he stepped closer to Horatio.

Ducking his head under the spray to rinse the salt water from him, Horatio smiled, "You can get behind me anytime." Letting Trip read whatever he wanted into that.

Trip seeing that as an invitation slid in behind Horatio, pulling him tight against his body, and began to nibble on his neck hitting the one hot spot that caused Horatio to arch back against him with a moan.

Horatio reached back and held on to Trip's hips as the blond wrapped his arms around him and started to caress his chest as he combed his fingers through the ginger curls and scraping a nail over a hard nipple. 

The tiny jolt of pain shot straight to Horatio's cock, which was now proudly standing at attention, and he groaned. He pulled one hand away from Trip and reached to stroke his cock when Trip bit down on his shoulder. "That's mine to play with," the blond hissed into Horatio's ear causing Horatio to shiver at the possessive tone in Trip's voice.

Nibbling on the muscle along Horatio's neck, Trip smiled at how well the redhead conceded to his commanding tone. 

Horatio returned his hand to Trip's hip, and then slid it back as far as he could reach and cupped part of Trip's ass. He was tempted to give it a tiny pinch, but he was more interested in getting fucked than one-up-man-ship.

Trip slid his hands down Horatio's body and cupped his cock, stroking gently with one hand as the other caressed his testicles. "Here, or in bed?" he whispered in Horatio's ear as he pushed his own cock against the redhead's ass.

"Here," Horatio moaned his hand reaching for the lube he had stashed next to the shampoo. "Bed's for round two."

Trip looked at the lube Horatio had placed in his hand. "How long has it been?"

"It's been awhile, since before Speed died. I like to bottom, but Tim liked it more...."

Turning the redhead, Trip caressed Horatio's cheek before he claimed Horatio's mouth for one more kiss.

Horatio returned the kiss his hands holding on to Trip’s waist. 

When Trip pulled back he gently turned Horatio back around allowing the redhead to lean his arms against the glass brick wall. He caressed down Horatio's back, pressing his body to one side at the same time, before slicking his fingers with lube.

Horatio leaned forward and rested his head on his folded arms.

Sliding one finger inside, Trip continued to kiss the redhead's neck and shoulders while he stroked in and out.

After a bit, Horatio pushed back with a moaned, "More." He really wanted Trip inside of him as he came, so he fought his need to come.

Trip inserted another finger and at Horatio's "god, yes," inserted a third. He wanted to feel Horatio's tightness around him, but he didn't want to hurt the redhead. 

Horatio pushed back against Trip when he had enough of Trip's prepping. "Now or never," he softly growled.

Removing his fingers, Trip slicked his cock before gently pressing in. He concentrated on kissing the back of Horatio's neck so he wouldn't come from the squeeze.

Horatio moaned as Trip slid inside of him. There was the expected pain pleasure, and before he knew it he was coming all over the shower wall. 

Trip's climax was triggered by Horatio's and he came deep inside the redhead after just a few strokes

He smiled as he felt Trip slump over him nibbling along his neck. "Vampire," Horatio quipped with a soft murmur. He didn't care how Trip showed his affection. He was happy to receive it after being without it for so long.

"What do you say we take this to a bed?" Trip commented when he caught his breath. He wanted to lie down and curl up with this man.

"I like the sound of that," Horatio said as he reached out to turn off the water. He could feel himself turning into a prune, but the sex was worth the shriveled look.

Trip turned Horatio around and pulled him into a loose embrace.

"Something told me you would be a cuddler," Horatio grumbled good-naturedly.

Trip pulled back and studied Horatio for a few seconds to see if he was uncomfortable. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Horatio replied with a smile. He reached up and caressed Trip's cheek and then softly kissed him. "I'd just prefer to cuddle on a nice dry bed."

Trip laughed and opened the shower door reaching for the towels hanging nearby. Tossing one at Horatio, he grabbed the one he'd used earlier. 

Horatio caught the towel and quickly dried off while watching Trip do the same out of the corner of his eye. He appreciated Trip's toned body, they fit together like he and Speed had.

Hanging up his towel, Trip took Horatio's and did the same thing with it. He held out his hand. Horatio slipped his into it and let Trip lead him into the bedroom.

Horatio stopped at the bed and pulled the covers back. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he drew Trip to him kissing his chest before reaching up to pull him down for another kiss. 

He'd known him for less than twelve hours and he couldn't get enough of this man. It scared him and he knew it scared Trip. He knew his heart was destined to get broke, but until the day when Trip disappeared the same way he appeared he was going to enjoy being with this man who seemed to need his love as much as he needed to give it.

Trip returned the kiss.

"C’mere," Horatio said, pulling Trip down on the bed with him.

Trip settled onto the bed facing Horatio. He reached out and gently caressed Horatio's face before leaning in and kissing him. Pulling back with a smile, he looked at Horatio. He didn't know when he'd been so content.

"What?"

Trip just smiled and ran his fingers down Horatio's cheek. "Nothing. I'm just happy."

Horatio caught hold of Trip's hand and moved it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on Trip's palm. "Me too."

Trip cuddled closer and rested his head on Horatio's shoulder.

Horatio smiled. He brushed a soft kiss against Trip's temple. "Let's get some rest," he suggested. "It's been a busy day."

Trip chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that."

Horatio chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Trip. He closed his eyes and let himself fall to asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trip woke, slightly disorientated, feeling a body stretched along his back and an arm thrown over his body. His first thought in his half asleep state, was Jon, but no, it was Horatio since Jon never cuddled like this. Taking Horatio's hand he kissed his palm before snuggling back down into Horatio's embrace

Horatio sighed when Trip kissed his hand. "Morning," he whispered into Trip's ear

"Morning," Trip returned, shifting slightly so he could look up at Horatio.

Horatio leaned in and gave Trip a gentle peck on the mouth. "Ready for round two?"

"Mmm..." He wrapped his arm around Horatio and pulled him down for a real kiss.

"I take that as a yes," Horatio quipped after the kiss ended.

Trip took Horatio's hand and placed it on his already hard cock. "Yes."

Horatio grasped it and gave it a few strokes causing Trip to softly moan.

"I think it's my turn," Trip said.

"Are you sure?" Horatio softly inquired. This thing between him and Trip was still new. He didn't want to force Trip to do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"Where's the lube?"

"Top drawer of the night stand."

Trip reached over and rummaged through the drawer for the tube of lube and handing it to Horatio.

Horatio took the tube. He shifted so that he was kneeling between Trip's thighs. He slicked up a finger and eased it inside Trip.

Trip moaned as Horatio slid a finger in. 

Horatio slid his finger in and out several times before adding a second one. At Trip's moan, he aimed for the prostate and stroked across it

Trip caught hold of Horatio's wrist and stopped his teasing. "I need more than your fingers."

"You're sure?" Horatio asked again.

Trip caught a hold of Horatio's chin with his other hand forcing the redhead to look him in the eye. "Yes."

Nodding, Horatio slicked up his cock and started the slow slide in biting his bottom lip as he was surrounded by Trip’s tight heat. It had been sometime since he and Speed had been intimate that he almost came as soon as he bottomed out.

Trip enjoyed the feeling of being filled. It had been so long since he and Jon had made love like this and he missed the feeling. His desire wanted to hurry and be fulfilled, but the rest of him wanted to take it slow and enjoy the moment.

Horatio closed his eyes and fought to maintain his composure since he didn't want this to end before it even got started. When he thought he could move, he pulled half way out and then slid back in keeping the pace slow and easy

Trip ran his hands up and down Horatio's chest enjoying the feel of the hair under his hands and the look of pleasure on Horatio's face.

"I won't last long if you keep that up," Horatio cautioned, when Trip began to play with his nipples.

"That's okay," Trip murmured. "We got all day.

Horatio laughed. "Not if you want to eat," he said as he pushed deep inside.

"Good point," Trip groaned as Horatio hit his prostate.

"Knew you'd see it my way," Horatio quipped with a subtle rock of his hips.

Trip went back to running his hands up and down Horatio's chest, scraping a nail over a nipple in passing.

That little jolt of pained pleasure was all his precious control could handle, and before Horatio knew it he was coming hard and deep inside Trip triggering the other man's orgasm.

Horatio felt Trip catch him and then roll them so that they were still connected, but facing each other. He sighed and snuggled closer. He had to wonder if Speed had teamed up with Fate to give him another chance at love. He felt Trip kiss him gently before he drifted off into an orgasm induced haze.

Running the back of his fingers down Horatio's cheek, Trip moved his hand around to sink into the red hair before gently kissing the redhead. He'd think later, right now, he just wanted to enjoy the man in his arms and hopefully give back some of the pleasure, happiness, he was being given.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Two**

In an attempt to not breathe over the shoulders of Danika and the other engineers, Archer tried to do some actual work. He'd reviewed the changes to the weapons systems Malcolm had recommended and gone over the new languages that were now in the Universal Translator. 

With half of the crew on shore leave and the fact he was now mostly caught up on his backlog of work, he gave up working for a while and left his ready room. He ended up on E deck where the senior staff had their cabins. He walked into his cabin and gave Porthos a scratch but after he fiddled with a few things and nothing eased his restlessness, he headed out the door, Porthos on his heels. He slowly wandered through the outer ring of hallways and found himself on the port side of the ship in front of Trip's quarters.

Using his code he went into Trip’s quarters and watched as Porthos jumped up on the bed and whined a little. It had been close to twenty four hours since Trip disappeared and he missed his friend. His lover. He looked around the room and took note of the things he never paid too much attention to because he knew their story.

Reaching over the bed, he picked up one of the real books Trip had. It was called _Gulliver’s Travels_ , and he lightly caressed the spine not wanting to harm the antique book. He knew the book had been given to some relative of Trip’s and passed down through the generations. Opening the book he read the inscription _"Dream of adventures to come."_ Funny as many times as he'd looked at the book, he never noticed the handwriting bore a similarity to Trip’s.

Putting the book back, he picked up the picture of Trip during a dive. They'd been in the Florida Keys and Trip had taught him how to dive. He'd taken that picture on their last dive. It was that trip when they quit dancing around each other and admitted there was something more than friendship there. They had become lovers on that vacation together. 

Jon looked for the sea shell he'd given Trip but couldn't find it. He knew the blond always kept it with the picture, made him wonder if Trip hadn't taken to carrying it in his pocket again. He knew Trip wanted to take another vacation together and he'd suspected the talk Trip had wanted to have with him was about just that. 

He returned the picture to the shelf and picked up the plastic Frankenstein. He couldn't help but smile; an engineer of Trip's ability with an affinity for twentieth century movies, especially the Frankenstein movies. He remembered a heated discussion between Trip and T'Pol comparing the book and the movie one time and T'Pol's insistence the movie bore no resemblance to the literary value of Mary Shelly's book. 

He'd never tell either one of them but he loved to listen to them bicker. Passion meets logic and there was no telling which would come out on top on any given day. 

Sitting down on Trip's bed, he set Frankenstein aside and picked up Trip's pillow. It smelled like him. It had been a while since they had been together intimately and he realized how much he missed not just Trip's scent but Trip in general. 

The door chime caught him off guard. He didn't know why anyone would be coming to Trip's quarters. The entire crew knew he was missing and how would anyone know to look for him here. "Come," he finally called out. 

"Captain."

"Phlox," Jon greeted the Denobulan as he entered. "What brings you here?"

"Looking for you," Phlox answered as he bent down to rub Porthos's head. "When I didn't find you on the bridge or your quarters, I thought you might be here."

"Why would you think to look for me here?" Jon asked.

"Captain. I probably know better than anyone what you and Commander Tucker mean to one another."

"Yeah..." Jon agreed, putting Trip's pillow back where it belong, but remaining seated.

"If you don't mind me saying. I am concerned about you."

"Why?"

"I've seen you and Commander Tucker go through a lot together over the years. Including both of you almost dying and I've watched you worry about him through almost every recovery he's gone through. Could it be you are pushing yourself and the others so much because you regret not telling the Commander how you feel about him?"

"He knows," Jon said not sure if he was trying to convince himself or Phlox. 

"Does he?" Phlox questioned. "If that is true, why do you both still seek out others to have sexual relations with?" 

Jon didn't know how to answer Phlox's questions. He thought they had it worked out. They were friends, they cared about one another, and they had a sexual relationship when they wanted. 

But he was wrong.

Phlox's questions made him think.

He loved Trip. 

Simple as that. And now that he finally admitted he loved Trip, he didn't know if he'd ever see him again.

Dropping his head into his hands, he did something uncharacteristic for him, he prayed; for a solution, for an answer as to where Trip went and a way to bring him home. 

He never noticed Phlox leaving. He sat there thinking about the revelation and everything it meant. Porthos curled up next to him, resting his head on his leg.

.oXoXo.

Horatio had jumped in the shower first still a bit sore from the previous night's activities. He was kinda surprised how quickly he and Trip had progressed from strangers to lovers.

He let the hot water run over his body, washing away any residual aches, except the one in his ass. 

Trip had yelled through the door, "Don't use up all the hot water," as Horatio had finished drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and returned to the bedroom,

"Don't worry your pretty little head," he said mimicking Trip's accent. "I left you plenty."

Hearing Horatio's piss poor attempt at a southern accent Trip burst out laughing. 

Horatio joined in falling on the bed when he needed to catch his breath.

Trip leaned down to kiss Horatio, but got a hand in the chest stopping him. 

"Oh no, you don't. We'll never make it into town if you keep that up," Horatio chastised.

"But, it’s one little kiss," Trip huffed, but backed off.

"Which leads to us doing more than just kissing," Horatio countered with an all knowing look.

"True," Trip agreed.

Trip backed off and pouted just enough to make Horatio give him a look before heading to the shower. He really hadn't had this much fun with another man in a very long time. 

Horatio rolled his eyes at Trip's retreating back. He pushed off the bed and quickly got dressed. He padded barefoot into the kitchen after leaving Trip a fresh set of clothes.

He poured himself a glass of orange juice as he thought about making breakfast. His eyes caught sight of the calendar pinned to the wall next to the fridge and noticed that day’s date had been circled in green with a note stating it was Speed’s fortieth birthday or it would have been.

He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes, but refused to give into them. He had shed enough tears over the past month.

“God damnit!” he growled and punched the wall.

Trip quickly left the bedroom when he heard the thud. He looked into the kitchen and saw Horatio leaning against the counter breathing heavily cradling his right hand. “What did the wall do?”

“Not the wall,” Horatio muttered still lost in his anger at life’s unfairness. “The calendar. It reminded me today would have been Speed’s fortieth birthday.”

Trip nodded. He didn’t say he was sorry, because he had learned Horatio didn’t like false platitudes. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to Horatio.

Horatio took the ice pack and rested it on his hand. 

“Do you often take your frustrations out on inanimate objects?”

“Better than animate objects, don’t you think?” Horatio snarked in a bitter tone.

“Yes, much better,” Trip snarked back. He understood how Horatio was feeling, but it didn’t mean he was going to stand there and let the redhead use him as an emotional punching bag.

Horatio glared at Trip. Having the blond stand up to him, only reminded him of Speed and what he lost that he quietly swore before tossing the ice pack on the counter and walking out to the beach.

He had to get away before he did something stupid like hurt Trip and thus wind up alone again. He headed for the water knowing it would sooth his troubled spirit.

Trip let Horatio brood knowing in that one activity they were very much alike. He watched the redhead pace along the water’s edge until it seemed like he had come to a decision and he settled down on the hard packed sand left behind by the retreating tide.

Grabbing the glass of orange juice, Trip headed outside taking a few sips as he went. He settled on the sand next to Horatio and handed the redhead the glass.

“Thanks,” Horatio murmured. 

“You’re welcome,” Trip replied.

Horatio finished off the glass and set it in the sand. He turned so that he faced Trip. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have taken my bad mood out on you. You were only trying to help.”

“You have a hard time accepting help, don’t you?”

Horatio nodded. “Got that beat into me a long time ago.”

“Damn,” Trip sighed. He had noted the older, faded scars on Horatio’s body and had wondered about them, but to have his suspicions confirmed so honestly was a bit troubling.

“It’s a part of life,” Horatio said with a shrug. He accepted a long time ago he wasn’t meant to have an easy life. “You still want to go into town with me?”

”Are you sure?” Trip countered. “I don’t want to intrude if you’ve got other plans for today. I can take a walk with a book or something.” 

“Yeah,” Horatio replied as he settled a hand on Trip’s bare knee. “I really don’t want to be alone, and besides, I promised you a trip to town, and I don’t renege on my promises.”

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Are we having breakfast here or are we going out?" 

"Let's go out. There is a great diner near the Naval Air Station. It's a bit of a drive but the food is excellent."

"Let's get some coffee before we go,” Trip suggested as he stood and held out his hand to Horatio.

Horatio chuckled. He'd found a fellow coffee addict in Trip. "That would be good," he said letting Trip help him to his feet.

"Good thing there's a fresh pot in the kitchen," Trip reminded Horatio.

"So very true."

Together they walked back to the bungalow, Horatio opened the door and held it for Trip to go inside, taking the opportunity to notice how well Speed's shorts and gaudy aloha shirt looked on the blond.

"Are you ogling me?" Trip inquired as he set the empty orange juice glass in the sink.

"Ogling?" Horatio quickly shot back. "Is that even a word?"

"It's a highly technical word, and you haven't answered my question." Trip poured them each a cup of fresh coffee.

"Hmmm..." Horatio regarded Trip over the rim of his coffee cup.

"So?"

"Yes, I was ogling you. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I reserve the right to pounce you later," Trip replied keeping in mind they still needed to go into town for supplies.

"Deal," Horatio agreed with a sly smirk.

Trip sipped at the hot coffee watching Horatio as the redhead made a list of needed items.

"Anything you like in particular?"

"Pecan Pie. Georgia peaches." Trip said automatically thinking of two of his favorite foods.

"Good thing for you my nana taught me how to bake," Horatio remarked as he added the items that Trip mentioned to his list.

"And why is that?"

"Because I can make pecan pie and peach cobbler from scratch."

"Oh," Trip breathed. "I think I love you."

"Well, if I'm going to tempt your heart through your stomach, we better get going," Horatio suggested with a soft chuckle watching Trip drain the last of his coffee.

"Lead on, McDuff," Trip said sitting his empty cup in the sink next to Horatio’s.

Horatio shook his head. He caught up the keys to the Mustang and led Trip through the livingroom out to the garage.

Watching as Trip circled the Mustang, not saying a word but running his fingers along the body, Horatio smiled at the look of awe on the blond's face. It's like he'd been led into a candy store and told he could have whatever he wanted. Horatio couldn't help but wonder if Trip was like this with his starship engines. "Were you this way when you first saw your ship's engines?" he asked breaking into Trip's reverie.

Trip laughed. "I couldn't sleep if they weren't humming just right," he admitted. "In fact, I was on my way to a meeting to try and talk them into incorporating some of the modifications I made to Enterprise's engines in the new engines they were building when I ended up here."

"That's pretty impressive," Horatio said as he slid into the driver's seat picking up his sunglasses from the dash and slipping them on. "Maybe, you can help me figure out why my baby is missing."

"I'm willing to try. I think it will be fun to learn about this kind of engine," Trip said as he slid into the seat next to Horatio.

"I'm sure it will be," Horatio gently teased trying to ignore the way his body was reacting to the thought of Trip covered in grease smudges.

Roughly twenty-four hours ago his world had changed. Everything he’d done since Trip materialized out of nowhere had been atypical for him. No matter how good it felt or how long it had been, he never let a stranger fuck him. Let alone fuck him bare and vice versa.

He blushed a little at that thought.

“What?” Trip gently inquired when he noticed the blush on Horatio’s face.

“Nothing,” Horatio mumbled. “Just thinking of earlier.”

Trip chuckled.

Horatio started the car and pulled out onto the dirt road leading away from the bungalow, revving the engine as he shot down the road. He saw the smile on Trip's face then the concentration as the blond listened to the hum of the engine.

The trip to the diner literally flew by as Horatio pushed the car to its limits without getting pulled over for excessive speeding. He pulled into the ground shell covered parking lot and parked in front of the diner. Horatio noticed Trip's questioning glance at the outside of the diner. He knew it wasn't much to look at with its weathered planks and ramshackle appearance. But the food was worth it. 

"Trust me," he said. "The food is amazing."

Trip laughed. "I believe you. There was a little hole in the wall place we use to go for Cuban food when I was growing up."

"Come on then," Horatio said opening the door to the diner. "I'm starving."

Trip followed Horatio in and slid in a booth opposite the redhead. The table top juke box caught his eye and he began flipping through the music stopping at one particular song. 'Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes'. Yeah, that was fitting. "Horatio, can I borrow some money?" he asked. Not knowing how much change he needed or anything about the currency; paper money and coin hadn't been around since his father was a child.

Horatio smiled and dug in his pocket for change. Dropping a few quarters on the table, he watched as Trip fed the Jukebox.

"What caught your eye?' Horatio asked mildly curious. He didn't mind giving Trip money until they figured things out.

"Jimmy Buffett. Can't be a Florida boy and not like Buffett. He's classic in my time."

Horatio just laughed. He wondered what other surprises Trip was going to have for him.

"Please tell you didn't pick Margaritaville," Horatio pleaded. He got tired of that particular Buffett song five minutes after arriving in Florida for the first time.

"Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes," Trip answered with a grin.

"Fitting."

"I thought so."

Trip closed his eyes for a moment as the song began then looked at Horatio and asked, "What's good?"

"I have a feeling you'll smack me if I say everything, but it's the truth," Horatio answered as he fiddled with his sunglasses.

"What are you going to have then?"

"Scrambled eggs with cheese and conch fritters."

"Sounds good to me," Trip said suddenly very hungry.

"What'll you have gentlemen?"

Horatio smiled at the waitress. "Two of the usual, Ruby," he ordered for both of them after Ruby poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Come here often?" Trip asked once Ruby left to place their order.

"Every chance I can get," Horatio admitted.

"So in other words, I better get use to coming," Trip commented then suddenly got self-conscious about what he'd said and added, "That was rather presumptuous of me."

"We can make it our Sunday morning date," Horatio quietly replied. "For however long you happen to be here."

"I like the sound of that," Trip said as he looked around the diner. It was obvious this place wasn't a place where tourists came. It was full of regulars who all knew their waitress and most who knew each other. Reminded him of the 602 and funny the waitress there was named Ruby too.

Horatio continued to fiddle with his sunglasses as they waited for their food. It was a long-ingrained nervous habit.

Trip reached out and pulled the sunglasses from Horatio's hands, setting them aside before twining his fingers with Horatio's. He wondered what caused Horatio to be so restless.

"Sorry," Horatio murmured. "It's one of those bad habits that are hard to break."

"We'll have to figure out something for you to do with your hands," Trip said softly. This flirting was new for him.

"You got any suggestions besides me coping a feel under the table?"

"Well, that's always a good place to start, but if you want to keep it clean in public, then maybe just holding my hand until later," Trip suggested.

"I can handle that," Horatio said with a grin.

"Something tells me you can handle quite a bit," Trip observed rubbing his thumb along Horatio's finger. 

"Oh?"

"You didn't even flinch when I materialized out of the blue in front of you. And then there is that still healing scar on your right side," he answered, he hadn't asked about the scar before now, it hadn't seemed right to ask about it when they were having sex. 

"It takes a lot to faze me," Horatio explained. "I recently was shot while trying to rescue a member of my team from a dangerous killer."

"You'd do anything for your people wouldn't you?" Trip observed keeping to himself how much alike Horatio and Jon were.

"Yeah," Horatio said. "Speed use to say I had no sense of self-preservation."

This time Trip made the comparison out loud. "You and Jon. I can't tell you how many times he put himself in harm's way for the crew. For me."

Horatio gave Trip's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure you probably did the same."

"Yeah. Yeah I did..." he admitted. 

"Here you go boys. Eat up," Ruby said dropping plates down in front of them.

"Thanks, Ruby," Horatio said before he let go of Trip's hand to pick up his fork.

"Looks good, ma'am," Trip said doing the same as Horatio.

Ruby topped up their coffees. "You can bring him back, Horatio. He has such good manners," she said before going off to serve another party.

"Well, you certainly made an impression," Horatio said with a laugh. 

"My momma raised me to be a gentleman."

"You're certainly that," Horatio concurred.

"Would you have it any other way?" Trip said as he took a forkful of eggs. "Mmm, good."

"No," Horatio admitted with a soft smile. "No, I wouldn't."

Trip smiled and reached across the table to take Horatio's hand again, giving it a squeeze before going back to eating. "So what else is on our agenda for today?"

"If we want to eat at home, grocery shopping, then maybe something for you to wear other than Speed's clothes."

Trip looked up quickly. "I can't pay. I don't want to impose on you like that."

"You can repay me by tweaking the Mustang," Horatio told Trip. "And there are a few odd jobs around the bungalow as well."

"I can do that," Trip said with a smile. He looked forward to getting his hands on the engine. He'd been listening to it on the drive and could tell there was something wrong but until he actually got to play with it he wouldn't know what.

"I figured you wouldn't have a problem with that," Horatio quipped.

Trip laughed, "Once you let me get my hands in the engine you might have a hard time dragging me away from form it. I can be obsessive."

"Oh, I might have a way of distracting you," Horatio said with an all knowing smirk.

Nodding, Trip gave him a sly smile. "I just bet you could."

Pushing his empty plate away, Horatio, nodded to Ruby. "What do you say we do a little shopping and then let you play with your engine?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Horatio paid the bill and with a wave to Ruby, Trip followed the redhead out to the classic car. Settling back into the passenger seat, Trip leaned his head back against the rest and closed his eyes as Horatio probably broke a few speed limits driving down the coast highway.

He enjoyed the feel of the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. Reaching over, he sat his hand on Horatio's leg while they drove. So much was running through his mind, he couldn't quite put it all together yet.

Horatio rested his hand on top of Trip's, but otherwise concentrated on the road sensing that Trip needed some time to get things straight in his head.

Trip opened his fingers and twined them with Horatio's. "There is so much that's different about this time, but there is still so much that's similar enough that is as comforting as it's disconcerting because there is this part of me that thinks when we get to where we're going, I'll see my family," he said vocalizing his thoughts so Horatio knew what he was thinking. They were both treading on some unknown ground and he needed to voice what he was feeling.

Horatio had gotten caught up in his memories of Speed despite telling himself not to, that it took a few minutes for him to answer Trip. "Don't go borrowing trouble," he said. "That'll be a bridge we'll cross when we get there."

Squeezing Horatio's hand, "Like Florida, it seems we'll have a lot of bridges to cross." Trip smiled when he heard Horatio's quiet chuckle.

Making someone smile was something he could do. He'd played that role often enough for Jon and for as much as he had going on in his head, he remembered Horatio's words and knew this would be a harder day for the redhead.

Horatio had to laugh at Trip's poor joke, but the blond was right. They had a lot of obstacles to face and deal with. "How about I keep the culture shock to a minimum today, and we'll just hit a few places on the outskirts of Key West."

"Good idea, but I am looking forward to food shopping. Fresh food, not kept in stasis, not regenerated."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not. But if you thinking about it, there is only so much food you can take along. Stasis chambers keep things fresh. Protein resequencers create food."

Horatio thought about it for a minute. "Makes sense."

"So where are we going first?" Trip asked still amazed at how Horatio took things in stride.

"Since you want some fresh food, I thought about stopping at a farmer's market then hitting Baypoint Market for things we can't get at the market. We can stop at the Goodwill for some clothes."

"Looking forward to it," Trip said with a smile and a squeeze of his hand. He looked out over the water as they crossed a rather long-ish bridge. Noticing the planes he asked, "What's that over there?"

"Naval Air Station Key West."

"I wonder..." Trip started to say but stopped, because he needed to think it through before he said anything.

"What?" Horatio asked his curiosity piqued.

"I forgot. Besides the one in Montana, they built a second warp engine facility here too," Trip said absently. "They test the new engines and sometimes there are distortion fields. I wonder if one of those distortion fields coincided with some of the things they use to do when it was a Naval Air Station. I'll have to sit down and think about this. Later."

"Maybe, it's the answer for getting you home," Horatio aid quietly.

Trip heard the pain in Horatio's voice and squeezed his hand, tightly. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back. I can't do it from here, now."

"At least there is a chance," Horatio said trying to sound positive.

Shrugging, Trip didn't know how to answer that. Part of him wanted more than anything to go back to when he belonged, to Jon, and another, a smaller but growing part, didn't. 

"Hey," Horatio said giving Trip's hand a squeeze. "Don't mind me. I'm just trying to stay positive. I'm not trying to force you to make such a major decision."

Returning the squeeze, Trip looked over at Horatio and smiled. "I know, I just came to the realization that if given the choice, I don't know what I'd do."

Now it was Horatio's turn to not know what to day. Trip’s comment made it obvious he wasn't the only one feeling things in the less than twenty-four hours they had been together.

"Damn," Horatio sighed. "We are quite the pair."

Trip laughed, "Yeah, I guess we are." 

Horatio turned onto a dirt road that led to a huge open air farmer's market. He parked in the shade of some palm trees. "We've borrowed enough trouble today," he said slipping his sunglasses into the collar of his shirt and getting out of the car. "Let's go have some fun instead."

"Sounds like fun. I haven't been to one of these since I was a teenager," Trip said.

Horatio smiled and just caught hold of his hand before leading him toward a table that held four different kinds of peaches.

Trip saw the peaches and was in heaven. Picking up several he tested their firmness and picked out several for Horatio for the promised cobbler. He then picked out another one for himself. As soon as Horatio paid he took a bite and moaned letting the juice drip down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand before handing the peach to Horatio.

Horatio chuckled, but took a bite of the peach. Juice squirted in his mouth and down his chin, so he followed Trip's example before handing the fruit back to the blond. "Now, let's go find some pecans for your pie."

"You're gonna spoil me," Trip said as he reached out and wiped a drop of juice from Horatio's chin then sucked it off his finger.

"And you're tempting me," Horatio said as he took another bite of the peach while Trip still held it.

"I am, am I?" Trip asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Not, yet," Trip replied taking another bite of the peach, and letting the juice drip down his chin. 

Horatio reached up with his index finger and wiped the juice from Trip's chin. He then held up his finger for Trip to lick clean.

Sucking Horatio's finger in, Trip swirled his tongue around the finger making sure to get every drop of juice.

Horatio softly groaned. "Yeah, I'm so screwed."

"You will be. Tonight. Under the moonlight," Trip promised with a soft chuckle.

Horatio shivered. "Now, you're spoiling me," he added. 

Trip dropped a quick kiss on Horatio's lips. "You're easy to spoil."

"Then I'll let you spoil me.

Trip took Horatio's hand and kissed his palm before telling him, "Let's get our shopping done and go home. I remember a promise of cobbler and an engine." 

"Very romantic, Mr. Tucker," Horatio lightly quipped.

"Don't worry Mr. Caine, the romance will come later. Which if you don't mind, I want to pick up a couple of things when we shop," Trip teasingly informed him.

"Dare I ask?"

Trip shook his head. "You'll find out later."

"Okay," Horatio said as he followed Trip to another stall. "I trust you."

Trip picked out a selection of berries with a smile that made Horatio slightly nervous. When they left the stall he turned to Horatio and asked, "Why is it so easy?"

"What?"

Motioning between them, "This. Us," he said.

"I was wondering the same thing myself," Horatio honestly admitted.

"I guess maybe we shouldn't question it but I'm an engineer,"

"And I'm a scientist," Horatio interrupted.

"And it's in our nature to question things."

"Maybe this is something we shouldn't question."

"So we just go with it?" Trip softly inquired.

"Yes," Horatio answered.

Holding up their selection of fruits and vegetables, Trip asked, "Do we have everything?"

Horatio nodded. "Ready for the next stop?

"Are you?"

Horatio just rewarded Trip with an arched eyebrow.

Trip chuckled.

"Let's go then," Horatio said directing them back to where he parked.

Trip set their purchases in the back seat before sliding into the passenger seat.

Horatio joined him and slipped on his sunglasses before pulling out and heading toward a small strip mall.

He still had a few things on his list to buy, plus whatever Trip had in mind. Handily enough Baypoint Market and the Goodwill were in the same area so they could basically park once and walk between the two stores. 

Horatio managed to squeeze a trip in to a favorite wine shop while Trip looked for clothes at the Goodwill. If Trip was planning a romantic evening, then the least the redhead could do was provide the wine.

Trip came out of Goodwill with a couple pairs of shorts, a pair of pants, and several shirts; enough to get him by for a few days. If he never went back then they would cross that bridge when they came to it. 

Horatio walked out of the wine shop with several bottles of wine and a few cheeses. "You ready to head home?"

"I am," Trip answered with a smile. He wanted to do something special for Horatio. He'd figure out exactly what while he tinkered with the engine and gave Horatio some time. He could guess Horatio would want some time alone considering the day.

 

When he lost Speed he didn't think he'd ever have a place he could call home again. Every place he'd once called home held too many memories of how he'd failed first Marisol and then Tim. Even the bungalow held ghosts but it was also his place of refuge. He shook himself out of his reverie and leaned over to give Trip a soft kiss on the mouth.

"Mmm... What brought that on? Not that I'm complaining mind you," Trip asked reaching over to put his hand on Horatio's leg again.

"I just felt like it," Horatio replied as he pulled out onto the highway and drove back to the bungalow.

"Works for me," Trip said with a smile. Leaning back he closed his eyes as they raced down the highway. The sun, the wind, and the feel of Horatio's leg under his hand were all that mattered at that moment.

Horatio drove back to the bungalow occasionally glancing in Trip's direction, but letting the silence comfort them.

It had been a long time since he'd been with someone he could share silence with and not feel awkward. Although he did wonder what was going on in the blond’s head.

Pulling into the drive, he parked the Mustang in the garage.

"How about some lunch before you start working?" Horatio asked as he got out and grabbed a couple of the bags from the back seat.

"Sounds good," Trip said as he grabbed the rest of the bags and followed Horatio into the kitchen to unload their purchases.

"What are you in the mood for?"

Trip leered at Horatio, but answered, "Sandwiches are fine."

Horatio pinned Trip to the counter and took his mouth in a searing kiss before backing off with a whispered, "I'm on the menu for later, Commander."

Trip grinned. "Yes you are, Mr. Caine," he told the redhead.

"Looking forward to it," Horatio retorted.

"Just before sunset, on the beach, you are mine," Trip informed him.

Horatio set aside the knife he was using to cut tomatoes and briefly closed his eyes savoring the image Trip's words caused to spring to mind.

Trip finished putting the groceries away with a little direction from Horatio, then walked up behind the redhead and wrapped his arms around Horatio's waist, dropping a kiss on his neck. "Anything I can do to help?"

Horatio leaned back into Trip's embrace wanting to savor it for a few moments before he fed his lover and sent him out to tinker with the car. "How about grabbing a couple of beers and setting the table," he suggested.

"I can do that," Trip said grabbing the beers from the refrigerator first before reaching for the plates. He had to bump Horatio out of the way to get to the silverware drawer and grab forks for the precut fruit salad they bought. Trip figured they could spare a little bit for lunch and he'd still have plenty for his plans.

Horatio watched as Trip moved about the kitchen. It still struck him that they could work together like this with knowing each other for so little of time. It took him back to the other person he had this kind of instant connection with.

_Speed_

He softly sighed. It had been an instant attraction, but whereas he fell right into bed with Trip, it took longer with Speed. A lot of it had to do with Speed's fear of letting someone get close to him again and his fear of ruining their friendship.

Dispo day was the catalyst for deepening their relationship, because it was on that day that they both realized that life was too short to spend it living in fear.

He was startled out of his musings when Trip placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay?" Trip asked with a squeeze to Horatio's shoulder. He had a feeling there was more going on with Horatio than what appeared. 

"I'm fine," Horatio replied with a forced smile. He handed Trip the platter with the sandwiches on it.

Trip was tempted to call Horatio on his lie, but instinctively knew that would be the fastest way to keep Horatio from not opening up to him.

"Okay," Trip said again. He was willing to wait. As he sat down at the table, he grabbed a sandwich. Before taking a bite, he asked, "So do I get to tinker with the engine blind or do you have some kind of manual so I know how to put it back together?" He couldn't help but laugh at Horatio's horrified expression.

"Oh, you're so funny," Horatio grumbled. "The owner's manual is in the glove box plus I have other schematics on my computer in the study."

"I'd like to look at those schematics when we're finished," Trip told him, taking a bit. He had a feeling the sooner he was elbows deep in the engine, the better. 

Horatio knew his sudden moodiness was worrying Trip, but he couldn't stop it any more than he could stop the sun shining. He picked at his food, but otherwise didn't say much.

Trip noticed Horatio hadn't finished his sandwich and didn't seem to be in the mood to eat, so he picked up the plates around him and put them in the sink. Covering the sandwiches, he put them in the refrigerator for later. 

When he was finished with everything, he leaned down and hugged Horatio when he still sat. "Go do whatever it is you need to do. I'll be here when you're ready."

Horatio softly sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was trying to not let this day get to me."

Kissing Horatio's cheek, Trip told him, "Don't apologize. You loved him. When you're ready, you’ll tell me about him. "

Horatio nodded. "Let me get those schematics for you."

Trip nodded and watched as Horatio got up and walked into his office and returned carrying a portable computer. Horatio ran him through how to operate it since it was drastically different from what he was use to. And he was really wishing he had a PADD in his pocket when he'd left Enterprise. Horatio's 'laptop' was big and cumbersome. 

Horatio could tell from Trip's expression that he didn't feel comfortable with the laptop, which is when he remembered that he had brought his tablet with him. He set the laptop on the table and went into the bedroom to pick the tablet off the bedside table. He brought it back into the kitchen and transferred the schematics onto it. "This should work better for you, I think," he explained.

Trip looked at the tablet, touched the screen and watched as things moved and smiled, "Much better," he said, "Thank you."

Horatio took him back out to the garage, showed him where the tools were and watched as Trip looked under the hood and smiled. "I'll leave you two," Horatio said as Trip looked between the tablet and the engine again.

"Horatio. Wait," he called standing up and walking around the car to the redhead. As soon as he was in reach, he pulled his new lover into his arms and gently kissed him. 

Horatio returned the kiss. Part of him wanted to stay with Trip and watch him work on the car, but the other part wanted to mourn his lost lover. He felt torn in two and didn't like it one bit.

"Go on," Trip told him, lightly kissing his cheek. "Do what you have to do."

He looked at Trip and wondered how the blond knew the turmoil he was in, but maybe that was because he was in the same kind that he understood.

"Okay," Horatio said. "I'll be on the beach, if you need me."

Trip nodded and pretended to look back at the engine, all the while he watched Horatio walk back into the house with a slump to his shoulders. He wished he could help the redhead but they all grieved in their own way and he was sure when it came time for him to admit he wasn't going back he wouldn't fare much better than Horatio.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon paced from one end of his ready room to the other and back to the point that he was surprised when he looked down, that there wasn't a path worn in the floor plating. T'Pol and Danika had gone over the transporters, the data from the logs, everything. They could find no transporter function that would have resulted in Trip's disappearance so they broadened their search for an answer as to what could have happened to him. Danika had even checked to make sure what happened to her brother hadn't happened to Trip and he'd been lost in space as energy.

Trip had been missing for over twenty four hours now and he was afraid he'd never get him back.

_"Engineering to Captain Archer."_

"Archer," Jon said into the comm panel.

_"Captain. Commander T'Pol and I have discovered Tachyon particles."_

"I'll be right there," Archer said straightening up and barely missing hitting the beam that bisected his office with his head. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way to bring Trip home. Back to Enterprise, back to him. And this time, he was going to say what he hadn't been able to before. There had been too many close calls for them. 

When he got to Engineering, he found several of the warp engineers who'd arrived to help out, Danika and T'Pol all conferring over what happened.

"Captain," T'Pol said when she noticed him. "We believe we may have part of the answer to Commander Tucker's disappearance." 

Archer listened while they told him about electromagnetic fields and disruptions in the warp fields from testing the new warp seven engines. Temporal distortions and possible rifts in the space time continuum. He vaguely understood what they were talking about. Trip was the engineer and he'd have been able to give it to him in layman's terms. But after trying to absorb everything they told him, there really was still only one thing he wanted to know. "Will you be able to find Trip and bring him home?"

"We don't know, sir," one of the engineers stated.

"Then find me the answer," he ordered, turning on his heel and walking out. The possibility there might be an answer that would bring Trip home lightened his step a little and gave him a little more hope than he had before.

He headed back to his ready room to look over everything the engineers and T'Pol had given him. He wanted to go through it slowly and thoroughly

.oXoXo.

Horatio could feel Trip's eyes on his back and he was tempted to turn around, but knew he needed to deal with Speed's specter once and for all.

He went to the bedroom and changed into a pair of swim trunks, grabbed a towel and headed down to the beach. He figured he would swim until he got tired and then spend the rest of the afternoon going through his mementos of Speed. 

Walking into the ocean, he let the warm water swirl around him. He remembered so many times when he and Speed would swim together.

They would float on the water and watch the clouds sail by or watch the stars come out. There had been no pressure to do more, which had suited Horatio fine.

So he leaned back, closed his eyes and let the water support him as he remembered Speed.

It had taken him so long to admit his feelings for Speed that in the end, it seemed like they hadn't had nearly enough time together. He had planned to ask Speed to marry him; had even gotten around to getting them rings when the Toller case happened. Instead of putting a ring on Speed’s finger and hearing him say yes, he ended up putting the ring on Speed’s finger the day of his funeral. He wore the other one around his neck until the day he came to the Keys. He left it on the dresser at the condo he shared with Speed.

He had to grieve alone because none of their friends knew they had been in a relationship. There would have been so many repercussions if they had come out so they had kept it a secret and let everyone think they were just good friends.

Calleigh had suspected, but kept her suspicions to herself out of respect for them. She had suggested at Speed’s funeral he come down here and grieve in peace.

He sighed and opened his eyes. He saw he had floated almost to the rock outcropping. It would be a nice swim back. Striking out at a strong pace, he was soon neared the beach where he'd dropped his towel. Walking up the beach, he spread his towel out and dropped down. He'd done that swim so many times; first with Speed, then just last night with Trip.

Last night, while a race, it had been fun. He hadn't had that much fun since he and Speed came here the first time. He didn't want to compare the two men, it wasn't fair to either of them, but at times he couldn't help it.

He softly sighed and stood up. It was time to make peace with the past and embrace the future.

He walked inside, took a shower and got ready for the evening.

As he was pulling on a pair of light pants he wondered what Trip had in store for him.

Figuring Trip was going to try and be romantic, Horatio decided to wear one of his favorite shirts. It was light blue and he knew it brought out the blue in his eyes. He left the first few undone and left it untucked from his pants.

He could hear Trip banging around in the garage and a muffled curse or two. He was tempted to check on the blond but Trip seemed to want this to be a surprise so he decided to humor him.

Walking into his office he sat down in one of the easy chairs and pulled out a photo album of pictures of him and Speed for another trip down memory lane. As he was looking at the pictures, he thought he needed to get some of Trip.

.oOo.

Trip tried to concentrate on the engine he'd been dying to get his hands on, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about Horatio. At times Horatio’s pain was palatable and then he'd try to put on a good front for Trip. So he shut down the tablet and quietly closed the hood of the car. Looking around the garage he formulated his plan when he spied the tiki torches and the double wooden lounger leaning against the back of the garage.

He peeked out back door of the garage and didn't see Horatio around so he dragged the lounger out to a private spot on the beach where they could enjoy the sunset. Next, he hauled out the tiki torches and placed them around the lounger. Lastly, he grabbed the cushion for the lounger and some beach towels he found near the washer. A small table sitting on the patio was taken out to sit next to the lounger. 

With the setting ready all he needed to do was prepare the fruits and sauces and get the wine.

Trip returned to the kitchen and was about to take the food out of the fridge when he heard a muffled sob come from the study. He was sorely tempted to go in and comfort Horatio, but he suspected that the redhead needed the cleansing cry.

He also had a feeling that Horatio wouldn't want to be seen like that.

Cubing some of the bigger pieces of fruit he put it all together in a plastic bowl. He then mixed up a couple of dipping sauces his mother would make for the fruit. Once that was ready he loaded a tray to take out to the table. 

As he went back to the fridge for the cheese, he heard Horatio again. It was everything he could do not to go in. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to slice the cheese into little cubes and arrange them on a small plate. He covered the plate with a plastic film he had found in one of the drawers. He took it outside and placed it on the table.

He returned to the bungalow heading for the bedroom to get ready.

He peeked into the study. Horatio had composed himself again and was sitting in the chair with the closed album in his lap. "Give me ten minutes and I can be ready if you are,"

Horatio looked up, his eyes still bright. "Okay."

It broke his heart to see Horatio so wrecked, but he saw a spark of determination in the redhead's eyes that meant he was ready to move on.

He quickly hopped into the shower. One thing about his time on Enterprise, he learned to take quick effective showers.

As he toweled off afterward, he thought about what to put on. Seeing Horatio in his light pants and his shirt untucked gave him and idea. He pulled the tan roomy cargo type pants out of the bag along with the one dressier shirt he purchased. One thing he forgot in his shopping was underwear so he grinned and pulled his pants on.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon was back to pacing the length of his cabin, a PADD filled with electromagnetic field disruptions and temporal theory in his hand. He smacked the PADD against his leg as he walked and thought about what he'd been reading. Porthos having given up following him long ago and retreated to the bed to watch him pace.

T'Pol had requested assistance from some Vulcan warp engineers to determine how the magnetic fields around the warp engines had destabilized to create the temporal rift. She was working with them, while Danika was working with their engineers to try and determine how and why the transporters could have sent Trip through this rift.

They were deep into areas that he only had the surface knowledge of. He had to trust they would find the answer. He had to believe they would find the answer to bring Trip home. He couldn't believe there would be a future without him in it not after all this time and all the things they had been through together. 

From the moment he heard about the tachyon particles and temporal rift, he kept waiting for Daniels to appear but apparently Daniels kept his promise when he told him he'd never see him again, it had been five years since they had seen the temporal agent. This would be the first time he would welcome seeing the Daniels.

Then it struck him. Daniels. He never reopened Daniels' quarters for other crewmen. The device Daniels left them was still in there. They hadn't used it in years, hadn't needed to so he'd let it's existence slip to the fringes of his mind.

"Archer to T'Pol."

_"This is T'Pol."_

"Meet me a Daniels's quarters."

_"Yes, sir."_

Dropping the PADD on his desk, he headed out the door. He really hoped the temporal agent's device held some clues.

By the time he reached Daniel's quarters T'Pol was there waiting for him. Punching in the number he undid the lock and entered, T'Pol on his heels.

"What are we looking for?" she asked

Opening the storage locker, he pulled out the device. "I don't know, but if it's a temporal thing then maybe Daniels' device has the answer or at least a clue."

"Captain, your logic is flawed. There is no evidence what happened to Commander Tucker has anything to do with temporal time travel."

"The tachyon particles..." Archer started to say until he was interrupted.

"Can be produced by any number of things including the warp engines."

"So where did Trip go?"

"I do not know," T'Pol answered honestly. "We will discover what happened to the Commander, but only if we do not allow our emotions to cloud our search."

"What are you not saying T'Pol?" Archer growled. There were times when T'Pol's cool logic irritated the hell out of him, and this was one of those times.

"I understand you value your friendship with the Commander and would be deeply hurt should we not find a way to bring him back from wherever he is, but I believe you are grasping at straws if you think Daniels can shed any light on what happened to cause the Commander to disappear in the first place."

"Stop referring to Trip as the Commander! He's your friend as much as he is mine, and you should develop a sense of urgency in effecting his immediate return!"

T'Pol didn't say a word, but Archer saw the flash of pain in her eyes and knew she was fighting her own demons but in her own Vulcan way.

Archer softened a bit. "Humor me and let’s look through the information the device holds to see if there is some kind of answer. If it's a transporter problem, then maybe there is something in here that can help us get Trip back,” he said as he pulled the device from the cupboard and set it on the desk.

T'Pol nodded and stood next to him as he triggered the device to turn it on.

She did not trust anything associated with temporal agent Daniels and warily looked upon his device. She believed that Archer using this device was borrowing trouble, which was an expression Commander Tucker was fond of saying.

Archer flipped through the information. Ships. Solar systems. Finally, he reached a section about transporters and time travel. "This," he said pointing to the diagram hanging in the air. "Could this be helpful?"  
"Possibly," T'Pol answered as she read through the information.  
"Well?" Archer inquired after a few minutes trying not to sound overly hopeful.

"I will take this information to Miss Erickson and the other engineers and see if this is remotely possible."

"Right." Archer transferred the data onto a pad for her before shutting down the device.  
Reengaging the lock on Daniel's quarters, he watched as T'Pol headed toward engineering. He hoped that Danika would be able to make heads or tails of the information. Now, he was back to waiting. And he would readily admit he wasn't very good at waiting.

.oXoXo.

By the time Trip had showered and gotten dressed, Horatio had left the study and was in the kitchen sipping on a beer. The photo album was sitting on the counter next to him. He had made his peace with Speed's specter and was ready to move on.

"Hi," he said as Trip walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Trip said, walking up and doing what he'd been wanting to do since they went their separate ways that afternoon. He pulled Horatio into a hug and held him tight.

Horatio softly sighed and rested his aching head on Trip's shoulder.

The unquestioning comfort from the blond was just what he needed. 

"Okay?" Trip finally asked as he pulled back to look at Horatio.

"Better," Horatio answered. 

Trip nodded, "Good," he paused and ran his fingers down Horatio's cheek. "I have some chops ready to go on the grill if you want or we can have finger food down on the beach, where I plan to spoil you with a Charles Tucker special massage as part of the evening."

"I think I might like option number two," Horatio murmured.

"I had a feeling you would," Trip said with a smile as he grabbed Horatio's beer and finished it before picking up the two wine glasses and the bottle of wine sitting on the counter. "Follow me."

"You've piqued my curiosity," Horatio replied. He picked up the photo album and followed Trip down to the beach.

He stopped in his tracks when saw what Trip had arranged.

The old wooden double lounger with its thick cushion was covered with bright beach towels. The flames from the tiki torches jumped in the breeze and a table set with plates of finger food. He turned to see Trip grinning as he pulled out a bottle of massage oil that looked vaguely familiar. "Wow."

"So you like?"

"I like," Horatio answered with a grin. "I like a lot."

"Good," Trip said setting the glasses and wine bottle down. "I know today was hard so I wanted to do something special for you."

"Thank you," Horatio said.

Trip pulled Horatio into another hug before leading him over to the lounger. "Sit."

Horatio followed Trip's instructions and sat on the edge while the blond brought over the trays of cheese and chocolate and the fruit and dips. Trip handed him a glass of wine before joining him on the lounger.

Horatio had set the photo album on his lap. He took a sip from his glass of wine. "Today hit me hard because I had planned on proposing to Speed. I had the rings and everything. I just ran out of time.”

“What happened?”

“We were chasing an escaped serial killer. I was following one lead and he was following another,” Horatio explained. “I wasn’t there to protect him and he was shot when his gun misfired.”

Trip slid an arm around Horatio’s waist and pulled the redhead close to him.

“When I lost him, I lost my faith,” Horatio whispered. “I became afraid to live again, to love again. All I know is that I don’t want to die alone.”

Trip held him. "I know it's hard. You are very loveable; you need to learn to open up. Let people see the man, I've seen."

"You just got lucky. Caught me with my guard down. I'm not as loveable as you think."

Trip took Horatio's wine glass from his hand and set it on the table before pulling Horatio into his arms. "I don't believe you. I believe you are lovable. And if no one else can see it or find it in you then they are the ones who lose," he told Horatio as he held him tight. "And if I'm lucky, then it's because I found you and found someone who can love openly." 

"You're gonna make me cry again," Horatio grumbled into Trip's shoulder. He was tired and didn't have the energy to explain why he felt he was so unlovable. "And my head's already killing me."

"I can help with that," Trip said as he maneuvered them around. He ran his fingers along the buttons of Horatio’s shirt and said, “You look amazing in this, but I need it off,” as he began to unbutton it. When it lay open, he gave Horatio a quick kiss and crawled around behind him taking the shirt off as he went.

Sitting behind the redhead, he ran his hands up and down lightly avoiding the still red scar from the gunshot wound. "Breath out with the pressure," he instructed as he started with the Vulcan neruo pressure points. After Elizabeth had died he and T'Pol had come to an agreement and she once again began to instruct him. He was glad he now was able to share this with Horatio and help him.

Horatio did as Trip instructed and slowly felt the tension leave his body.

Trip felt the slight relaxation in Horatio as he worked down the redhead's back. When he reached Horatio's waistband, he moved and had the redhead lay on his back, but not without giving him a slow tender kiss first. As he knelt above his lover and worked the last few pressure points he felt more of the tension leave Horatio's body.

"Wow," Horatio said and sat up as Trip moved away. "What was that?"

"Vulcan neuro pressure?"

"Vulcan?"

"Yeah, a planet about 16 light years from here," Trip told him honestly.

"Alien?"

"Yeah, humanoid. Think Tolkien's Elves and you'd be close," Trip said with a laugh.

"Okay then," Horatio accepted knowing one day he was going to have to really ask Trip about the people he knew.

Reaching over, Trip grabbed a wine glass and handed it to Horatio before grabbing a piece of cheese and dropping it into the redhead's mouth. "Feel better?" 

"Getting there."

"Good," Trip said giving Horatio another piece of cheese. "And you still have to experience my special massage."

"That wasn't it?"

"Nope. T'Pol taught me how to do that."

Horatio softly moaned. If that wasn't Trip's special massage he knew he was going to be in for a ride. 

Trip shifted around and coaxed Horatio to stretch out so he could rest his head in Trip’s lap. He pulled the trays of food within reach so it would be easier to feed Horatio.

"Anything else she teach you that you're willing to share?"

Trip laughed and dropped a piece of chocolate covered fruit into Horatio's mouth letting him lick the chocolate off his fingers before answering, "I don't know, you'll have to wait and see."

"Sounds mysterious."

"Not mysterious," Trip admitted," just we were together only a short time compared to the time we've known each other so she taught me a lot."

"So I'll just have to be surprised."

"Pretty much," Trip said as he dropped another piece of fruit dipped in a sweet cream sauce and into Horatio's mouth.

"That tastes so good," Horatio moaned. "Family recipe?"

"One my momma use to make. She gave me a bunch of recipes when I left on Enterprise to share with the cook so I would be less homesick, she said," he admitted holding up another piece of fruit for Horatio to take from his fingers.

"Smart woman," Horatio murmured before taking the fruit from Trip. He licked the cream sauce from Trip's fingers and smirked when he heard the blond softly moan.

Trip grinned a wicked smile and dipped Horatio's fingers in the sauce and proceeded to like them clean.

"Dirty pool," Horatio said before he reached up and pulled Trip into a soft yet demanding kiss.

"Turn about is fair play," Trip replied as he took a piece of banana and dipped it in chocolate before making Horatio lean up to take it.

"Oh?"

"You tease me, I tease you back," he remarked this time taking a piece of cheese and giving it to Horatio.

Horatio bit into the cheese and thoughtfully chewed it. "Before we get distracted, I've got something to share with you." He sat up and then picked up the photo album that had fallen to the sand.

Trip looked at the album Horatio held and knew what it was. "I'd like to know about him," he said quietly as he leaned in to give Horatio a gentle kiss.

"Let me show you," Horatio said opening the album as Trip got comfortable.

Horatio told the stories behind each photo and a few times he had Trip laughing pretty hard. It was nice sharing his memories of Speed with someone new. It made him realize that by keeping Speed to himself he had doomed himself to a life of loneliness because nobody would want to compete with a ghost.

When Horatio closed the album, Trip pulled him closer and gave him a gentle kiss. "Thank you for sharing him with me."

"No, thank you," Horatio quietly said. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity."

"They don't let you talk about him do they?" Trip asked already knowing the answer.

"Not so much anymore. None of them really knew what he meant to me except maybe Calleigh and Eric.”

Trip nodded. "Guess we're not so different after all,” he said cryptically.

"They don't know about you and Jon?" Horatio asked

"Not in so many words, no. T'Pol is the only one, and Phlox, but that's because he's our doctor," he answered honestly, then looked directly at Horatio running the back of his fingers down his cheek. "Know what scares me?"

Horatio shook his head. 

"It's not so much the fact I might never go back. It's the fact that if somehow I get taken back, that it will hurt you. "

"I won't lie and say it won't hurt, but I won't allow it to hold me back from love either."

"Good," Trip said leaning to give Horatio a kiss. "In the short time I've been here you've come to mean a lot to me and I would hate to see you not let yourself be loved."

"You're good for my ego," Horatio softly quipped before setting the photo album aside. "Now I seem to recall a promised massage."

Trip chuckled. "I didn't forget. I just figured I'd wait until after the heavy stuff. Because my 'special' massage is one part relaxation and one part sensual, and you are required to be naked."

"Will you be as well?"

"Not yet."

"Now, that is a tease," Horatio grumbled.

"No, Horatio, that's a promise of things to come."

"In that case," Horatio said as he untangled himself from Trip and stood up. He undid his pants and let them fall into the sand. He kicked them aside. "What are we waiting for?"

"You to stop talking, "Trip laughed. "On your stomach," he instructed, then straddled Horatio's hips and drizzled the massage oil across the redhead's back. 

Horatio wanted to comment about Trip's out of whack sense of humor, but was forced to bite back a moan as Trip began to massage the oil into his back.

With long firm strokes down Horatio's back, Trip spread the oil feeling for anymore tension spots at the same time. 

"God, you got magic hands," Horatio sighed.

Trip chuckled. ”Just wait..." he teased as he worked over Horatio's shoulders

Horatio reached down and picked up his wine glass. He raised his head and took a sip. "Not planning on going anywhere."

"I would hope not," Trip commented as he ran his hands down Horatio's back this time going down further dipping between the ass cheeks and brushing over the puckered opening. Horatio's strangled moan told Trip the redhead was more than ready but he had other plans for him. Pulling his hands away, he shifted off Horatio's body and instructed, "Roll over."

"You are a tease, Mr. Tucker."

Trip leaned down to kiss the redhead briefly before pulling away again. "And you love every minute of it."

"Maybe," Horatio admitted.

Trip handed Horatio the glass of wine after taking a drink and watched as the redhead finished it. Taking it away, he set it in the sand and tugged the small towel he'd hidden under the cushion. "Now lay back," he instructed. When Horatio complied, he laid the towel across the redhead's eyes and whispered, "Now hang on..." as he grabbed the chocolate sauce first.

Horatio tried not to flinch when he felt the chocolate sauce hit his skin, but it was instinctual. He caught a whiff of chocolate on the slight breeze and calmly remarked, "I don't recall the massage oil being scented."

Trip didn't answer he just licked across the chocolate strip he'd just applied to Horatio's chest. "Mmm..." he said before taking another lick. "You taste good."

"You're killing me," Horatio grumbled.

"Quit complaining," Trip chastised teasingly as he rubbed a raspberry against Horatio's lips before allowing him to eat it.

Horatio bit into the raspberry and moaned as the juices hit his tongue. It was one of his favorite fruits. "I wasn't complaining," he stipulated. "I was merely voicing an observation."

He'd never let anyone have this much control over him. Even though the towel was just lying across his eyes and he could dislodge it simply by moving, the fact he left it alone spoke volumes. He hoped Trip understood what he hadn't been able to voice. 

"Do you trust me?" Trip quietly asked. He was amazed Horatio hadn't dislodged the towel over his eyes to see what Trip was doing. He had gotten the feeling early on Horatio didn't trust easily.

"Surprisingly, yes," Horatio replied.

A trail of warmish sauces. A cool touch of fruit. A hot tongue. An explosion of flavor when he received a bite. A feather light touch followed by more of the same. The unknown of what was going to come next both thrilled and terrified him, and turned him on more than he expected. The cool touch of fruit against his hot cock followed by the almost too light to feel swipe of a tongue followed by a kiss. He was in sensory overload but was loathe to say stop.

Horatio buried his fingers into Trip's hair and deepened the kiss

"Make love to me," he whispered breathless from the kiss.

"Do you still want to be blindfolded?"

"Yes," Horatio breathed.

Trip stood and quickly removed his clothes, dropping them in the pile with Horatio's before returning to lie along the redhead's body. Taking another, now cool cloth, he wiped the remnants of food from Horatio's body before once again moving to kneel over him.

"That tickles," Horatio softly laughed.

"So are you ticklish all over or only in certain places?"

"I'm gonna let you figure that one out."

"Now, who's being a tease?"

"Takes one to know one."

Trip laughed softly clearly seeing a challenge he intended to meet before him. He varied his touches and where he was touching Horatio, a squirm and a soft laugh gave away another ticklish spot in the hollow of his hip.

Horatio tried to stay still, but when Trip reached his feet he jerked. The soles of his feet were very ticklish.

Trip smiled with this new information and filed it away for future use. Working his way up Horatio's leg, he found another spot inside his knee.

Horatio shifted again causing his cock to brush against Trip's arm. He moaned at the contact surprised he was still hard despite Trip's efforts to tickle him to death.

"Need help with that?" Trip asked as he blew across the tip of Horatio's cock.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Horatio lightly snarked.

"No trouble at all," Trip said as he shifted again so no part of him was touching Horatio's body then sucked the redhead's cock down.

"Jesus Christ!" Horatio softly swore as he desperately tried not to buck up into the warm heat of Trip's mouth.

Trip ran his tongue around the head of Horatio's cock before pulling off and blowing across the tip. "No, just Trip," he said before leaning down to lick across the tip and pulling away again.

Horatio whimpered at the loss of contact. Not knowing where Trip was going to touch him next was just as arousing as being able to watch the blond.

This time when Trip sucked Horatio's cock in, he also reached between the redhead’s legs to grasp his balls.

Horatio couldn't stop himself from bucking upward since he hadn't expected Trip to fondle his balls while he went down on him. Being blindfolded just made the experience that more intense, and he could feel himself teetering on the edge. "I'm getting close," he softly warned.

At Horatio's declaration, Trip reached for the lube that he had brought out with the massage oil. He coated one finger and slid it inside the redhead.

Horatio bucked at the cool tingling that went along with a Trip's finger and wondered where Trip had found the lube. "Sneaky," Horatio murmured before losing himself in the sensations that Trip was eliciting from his body.

He didn't need to prepare Horatio too much, he was still loose from the night before, but he wasn't taking any chances. He shifted again so Horatio could feel where he was and reached up to pull off the makeshift blind fold. "I want to be able to watch you," Trip said as he slid in.

Horatio blinked his eyes a few times to get them adjusted to the light again. He reached for Trip and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

When he broke the kiss, he ran his finger down Horatio's check. He leaned in for another quick, tender kiss. Trip wasn't in a hurry to rush to orgasm since he wanted to make this last as long as possible for both of them. 

Horatio returned the gentle caress. And, in that moment, he knew that he had gone from caring for Trip to being in love with him. It scared him, but he knew from the emotions he could see in Trip's eyes that he wasn't alone in what he was feeling.

Trip moved slowly, every time he pushed in, he leaned down to give Horatio a quick kiss before pulling almost out and repeating, over and over again

Horatio caught hold of Trip's face when he leaned down to kiss him again. "I love you," he whispered against Trip's mouth.

"God help me but, ditto," Trip answered, resting his forehead against Horatio's. They always said twenty-four hours can change the world, he'd seen it happen on Enterprise, but he'd never expected it to happen to him.

Horatio's fragile control snapped and he was coming so hard at Trip's declaration he whited out.

Trip's orgasm followed Horatio's. Pulling out, he cuddled the redhead against him until he came around. "Hey," he said when he saw blue eyes looking up at him.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Horatio softly replied. "I don't think I've ever come that hard before."

Trip leaned down and kissed Horatio gently. There was so much he wanted to say but he didn't know the words to express them. The fact it was him that made Horatio feel this way filled him with something he couldn't explain.

Horatio returned the kiss before whispering, "There is a time for thinking and a time for just going with the flow. This is the latter."

Trip couldn't help but smile. Horatio had read him like an open book. "You're right. So, let's enjoy the sunset together," he said as he gently kissed Horatio.

Horatio smiled and pulled Trip close, so they could watch the sun dip into the ocean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Three**

Horatio woke the next morning with the sound of the telephone ringing in the kitchen. He quickly and quietly extracted himself from Trip’s warm embrace and slid out of bed. He padded into the kitchen and grabbed the phone on the last ring.

“Hello, Gorgeous,” he answered. “Is the lab still standing?”

“I’m going to tell Rick and Ryan that you have no confidence in their abilities to hold down the fort, Handsome,” Calleigh quickly retorted.

“I have plenty of faith in them,” he replied as he pulled on a pair of sweats he had grabbed from the growing pile of clothes near the washer in the laundry room.

“Sure you do.”

“How was the conference?” he inquired changing the subject.

“Boring as always,” Calleigh replied. “So how are you doing?”

“I’m doing good.”

“Truly?”

“Yeah,” he said with a smile even though he knew she couldn’t see it. “I still miss Speed, but I’m ready to move on.”

“What’s his name?”

“Haven’t I told you not to jump to conclusions?”

“You sound happy, which means you’ve gotten laid, so what’s his name?”

“It could be a her.”

“Horatio,” Calleigh warned.

Erring on the side of caution, Horatio answered, “I’d rather not say right now, but he has been good for me. He’s given me a reason to move on and think about the future.”

"Good for you."

Horatio yelped a bit when arms suddenly appeared around his waist surprising him. 

"Horatio?"

"Everything is okay. I was just surprised," he answered, and then heard Calleigh laugh. 

"I better let you go. Tell him he better be good to you or he'll have me to answer to."

Horatio leaned against Trip. "I'll do that, Bullet Girl," he quipped.

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

"Nope."

"Good-bye, Horatio."

"Good-bye, Cal," Horatio said ending the call.

He hung up the phone and turned in Trip's embrace. He pulled him into a brief kiss. "Good morning."

"Morning," Trip replied once the kiss ended. “Bullet Girl?”

“Calleigh,” Horatio explained.

“Ahh...” Trip murmured remembering what the redhead had said about her. 

"You want coffee or do you want to go back to bed?"

"Wow, now that's a hard choice to make," Trip teased, then got serious. "I think I need to tell you about Jon."

"You don't have to," Horatio told him even though he wanted to know about the man Trip loved.

"Yes, I do," Trip said pulling out of Horatio's embrace.

"Trip?" Horatio asked as he watched Trip poured himself a cup of coffee.

Turning and leaning back against the counter, Trip replied, "You shared Speed with me last night and I know I don't *have* to share Jon with you, I want to. He has been so much a part of my life for the last fifteen years."

Walking up to the blond, he put his hand on Trip's chest and could feel his heart beating. "Why don't we go back out to the beach and we can sit and watch the waves while we talk."

Trip nodded and leaned in to kiss Horatio. "Yeah..."

Horatio briefly returned the kiss. "Why don't you go out while I go get a shirt."

"You don't need a shirt," Trip said as he grabbed a hold of Horatio and pulled him close.

"I do if I don't want to become one big freckle," Horatio retorted, but he didn't pull away from Trip.

Horatio could see the wheels turning in Trip's expression and wondered what he was thinking. 

"Might be fun to play connect the freckles with my tongue," Trip whispered against his lips.

"I thought we were going to talk?" he asked getting Trip back on focus.

"Spoilsport."

"Later."

"Fine. Go get your shirt. Then you can tell me about Bullet girl."

Horatio smirked. He was going to love Trip's expression when he tells him how Calleigh got that nickname.

He went back into the bedroom and grabbed the shirt he had briefly worn the night before. He slipped it on and went to join Trip on the beach.

Horatio caught up with Trip as he was standing midway down the beach nursing what appeared to be his second cup of coffee. "Where to?"

"I was just going to ask you that. Down to the waterline since the tide is going out or over to the lounger where we were last night?"

"Let's start at the waterline," Horatio answered. "I like walking along the surf and collecting sea shells."

He watched Trip nod and get uncharacteristically quiet. "Trip?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Taking Trip's hand Horatio stopped them. "What's wrong?"

"Years ago, Jon and I took a vacation together to the Keys. I taught him how to dive and one afternoon while we were killing time between dives we went for a long walk on the beach. We were picking up shells, looking at them and putting them back. He picked up this scallop shell that had all these beautiful stripes in it and gave it to me as a memento of the trip. I have it with me. I had stuck it in my pocket as a reminder to talk to Jon about taking some leave together when they called me to deal with a transporter malfunction.”

"And?" Horatio encouraged. He would ask Trip later about the transporter and other things about his daily life in the 22nd century that he had been letting slip.

"And this is it," Trip said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the shell, handing it to Horatio.

Turning the shell over in his hand he felt the smoothness of it, and then handed it back to Trip. "Let's find it a friend," he suggested.

Trip gave him a perplexed look. He knew that he just confused the blond, but he confused himself as well, so he shrugged and held out his hand. “Tell me some more about Jon while we walk.”

"I guess I should start at the beginning," Trip murmured. Horatio's easy acceptance of his relationship with Jon confused him.

As they walked Trip told him about the Henry Archer and the warp engine, about Jon and AG and the unauthorized flight of the NX Beta to prove the engine worked. He talked about the trips he and Jon took together. About saving each other's life. And about their relationship of convenience. About his best friend and loving him. 

"I feel selfish wanting more from Jon. Wanting what I've found with you in the last couple of days."

"It's not being selfish," Horatio reassured Trip. "Sometimes, we reach a point in our lives when we want more and we shouldn't be afraid to ask for it. Speed taught me that."

"And now?" Trip asked. 

"I want love," Horatio simply said. "And, I think you want that too. I think you need it."

Trip nodded. "You're right. I do. On both accounts. I want this. Happiness. Not having to hide what I feel. I feel bad saying this is what I want with Jon, but I also want it with you."

"Why do you feel bad wanting this with Jon? Do you think he'll say no?"

"Because I'm here with you. Because I care about you. And I'm still wanting something with Jon even though I'll probably never go back," he said dropping down on the sand and pulling his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them.

Horatio wanted to settle in the sand next to Trip and pull him into his arms, but something told him he needed to let the blond think things through.

Trip felt Horatio start to move away and reach out to grab the red head's leg. "Don't go."

"You need time..." Horatio assumed.

"No. I need you to hold me."

Horatio obliged the blond and sat down behind Trip wrapping his arms around him. He pulled Trip close and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. "I know you're confused," he softly said. "And, if I were in your shoes, I would be too."

"That's comforting, I think."

"You'll figure it out. And when you do I'll be here."

"How did you get to be so understanding?" Trip inquired as he reluctantly pulled away from Horatio. The redhead was right. He needed to sort things out in his mind before he could move forward with his life.

"I don't know. Most people probably wouldn't describe me that way, but then maybe I think you're worth the effort," Horatio told him as he stood up. He sighed and walked back up to the bungalow. He would give Trip the privacy he craved, and he would be there when Trip was ready to talk.

Horatio could just see where Trip was sitting so he kept watch on the blond as he cooked breakfast for them. He knew the blonde's mind wasn't on the waves rolling ashore in front of him, but on the man he had left in the future. He knew that Trip had long loved his Jon, and he understood the confusion the blond felt when he discovered that he had feelings for two men instead of just one. 

He knew about competing with ghosts. First with Yelina, and then with Speed but he wasn't certain how to or if he wanted to compete with a man in the future. 

"Hey," Horatio said as he stopped a few steps behind Trip breaking into the blond's thoughts. "Breakfast is ready, if you want it."

Trip got up and dusted the sand from his shorts before turning and heading toward Horatio. When he reached the redhead, he grabbed him and kissed him. He made his decision, it didn't make it any easier, but he'd made it. "Yeah, I'm hungry," he said when he pulled back.

"Good," Horatio softly replied. The kiss had told him Trip had made a decision. He would wait for him to tell him instead of badgering it out of him. "I've got a stack of pancakes almost as tall as me."

"As tall as you, huh?" Trip asked sizing up exactly how tall Horatio was. "Hmmm... I'm hungry, but I don't think I've been that hungry since I was pregnant."

"Pregnant? That must be one hell of a story," Horatio commented as they walked back up the beach.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it sometime." Trip promised.

"Alright," Horatio agreed catching hold of Trip's hand. "We'll trade stories later."

"Thank you," Trip said as he stopped bringing Horatio to a stop with him.

"You're welcome." Horatio softly kissed Trip and then pulled him into the bungalow.

When Trip stopped again, Horatio looked at him and then looked at what had caught the blond's attention. Smiling he saw the plate of pancakes. "I wasn't kidding."

"I can see that."

"Apparently, I cook to cover worry."

"And, I tinker with engines," Trip quipped.

"Yeah, well we got a lot of pancakes to eat."

"I think I can make a dent in those," Trip said with a smile as he sat down at the table.

While the pancakes warmed up, Horatio set the syrup and butter on the table.

"You like anything else on your pancakes?"

"I'm good," Trip said as he looked between the pancakes and Horatio.

"What would you like to do today?" Horatio asked as he watched Trip eat picking at his own plate.

"See if I can get your baby running better," Trip replied between bites. "What about you?"

"Helping you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Horatio answered. "My eyes end up bigger than my stomach."

Trip laughed, "Hand it over, I'll finish it."

"What are you a bottomless pit?" Horatio asked as he watched Trip finish off the remains of his plate too. 

"Sort of. Besides we can work it off later."

"Really?" Horatio asked his mind going straight to the gutter.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to a nice swim."

"Just a swim?"

"Among other things," Trip said as he reached out and took Horatio's hand.

Horatio softly chuckled. He raised Trip's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles.

"Let's go work on my baby then we can go for a swim," Horatio suggested.

"I like the sound of that."

Horatio stood and cleared the table placing their plates in the sink for cleanup later. "Come on," he said grabbing Trip's hand again and pulling him from his seat.

Trip allowed Horatio to pull him into the garage.

"So how far did you get yesterday?"

"Not far, "Trip admitted. “I was worried about you."

"Okay," Horatio said nodding. "So let's get started now."

Horatio pulled the tool chest over and popped the hood.

He watched as Trip grabbed the tablet he'd given him yesterday and began to go over the engine schematic comparing the diagram to the engine.

"'Can you start it for me?"

"Sure," Horatio answered. He grabbed the spare set of keys and slid in behind the wheel. He started the car and waited for further instructions.

"Rev the engine?"

Horatio did as Trip instructed and watched as the blond listened to the engine and then started to follow the strange sound. "I think I found it. Can you bring me the diagram again?"

Horatio left the car and handed Trip the tablet keeping a tight rein on his curiosity.

He played nurse to Trip's surgeon handing tools over as the blond tried to find just the right one to get the job done. 

"Okay, try it now," Trip requested.

Once again Horatio started the engine and watched as a smile came across Trip's face. "Now that's the way it's supposed to sound,” he told Trip.

"Good," Trip replied with a soft smile. "Now, we can go for that swim."

"Sure you don't want to go for a drive?" Horatio asked, when he saw Trip shake his head he shut the ignition off. "Let's get everything put away them?

He and Trip worked together to get all the tools put away and just as soon as they shut the hood of the Mustang, Trip felt a tingling and watched as what looked like a transporter beam suddenly appear.

"What the hell is that?" Horatio quietly asked more fascinated than scared.

"Unless I miss my guess it's a transporter beam," Trip answered, "But I don't know how, unless it's the same thing that brought me here."

"Does that mean they are trying to get you back?" Horatio asked afraid of the answer more than what was happening on top of his precious car.

"I don't know."

Horatio moved around to stand next to Trip and watch as something started to materialize in front of them.

"So this is pretty common place for you?" Horatio asked.

Trip laughed. Hard. "Yes, pretty much." He hadn't really thought about what seeing something appear or disappear out of the blue would be like for someone who'd never experienced it before.

"What is it?"

Trip reached out and picked up the small metal container. "It's a cargo container," he explained. "We use them to ship delicate items like science experiments and fresh food."

"So is there anything inside?"

Trip opened the container and found a note. He pulled it out and read it.

"What's it say?" 

"It's from Jon. This is a test and they think they have figured out what happened and they are working on a way to get me back," Trip said flatly, dropping the letter and walking out.

Horatio followed the blond through the house and down to the beach. Part of him wanted to grab on to Trip and hold on never letting him go, and the other part felt like he needed to give him space to work out this new wrinkle that had turned an already emotional day upside down.

So he compromised. He stood near Trip as he skipped rocks into the water.

"I was just coming to grips with the fact I probably wouldn't be going back and I'd be making a life with you. Now this. Everything is turned upside down again," Trips said quietly.

Horatio barely heard Trip's words but the pain coming from the blond was almost palatable. He pulled Trip into his arms, not saying anything, but just holding him.

 

"Son of a bitch," Trip swore softly. "I want this and I don't."

"I know," Horatio said trying to sound supportive, but was seething inside. Here was his second chance at true love and it was about to be taken away from him, and that pissed him off more than he could vocalize. "It's not fair, but life's rarely fair."

"That doesn't help," Trip muttered as he pulled away.

"What do you want me to say?" Horatio snapped. "That I want you and I'll fight for you?"

"It's more than Jon ever did," Trip paused. "Until now."

"Then he's more stupid than I thought."

"Hey," Trip sighed. "That's my best friend you're talking about."

"Some best friend," Horatio snarked before turning and walking away.

He didn't get very far before he swore, "Dammit," under his breath and turned around. When he once again stood next to Trip, he apologized, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No, you shouldn't have," Trip agreed.

Turning to look at the blond, he continued, "I know you and Jon have been through a lot, saving each other's lives and all."

"Yeah, we have," Trip interrupted and at Horatio's exasperated sigh, he said, "Sorry, go ahead."

"I know all of this has been hard for you and I've tried to make it as easy as possible all the while trying not to fall in love with you," Horatio paused. Maybe, it was time to really tell Trip what he was feeling. "But I'm failing. For the first time since Speed, I've found someone I can give everything to, but I don't know if you're going to be here to give it to," he admitted. Putting his hands in his pockets, he felt the shell that had poked him in the foot earlier. Pulling it out, he handed it to Trip. "Here. Keep this with the other one and think of me when you go back," and with that he turned and walked back up the beach toward the bungalow.

Trip stood on the beach holding the shell Horatio had given him feeling like he was being torn in two.


	8. Chapter 8

When they came to Jon to say they had figured out that a fluxuation in the EPS power grid on both Enterprise and plant side caused the warp engines to essentially burp for lack of a technical term, and that is what caused the rip in the time continuum which is where Trip slipped though. He'd been hopeful. 

When they told him they located the rift and thought they could transport through it, he was even more hopeful. 

When the small storage container disappeared and didn't reappear on the transporter pad in the shipyard, Jon was again hopeful. 

Hopeful it would find Trip. Hopeful his friend, his lover, would find it. 

T'Pol had asked him how he'd known the note would reach Trip; he told her it was faith. Now, he just had to believe it himself while he waited for them to come to him with a plan to get Trip back.

They had had so many close calls before and he'd never taken the opportunity to tell Trip just how much he meant to him. If he got Trip back this time, he had every intention of telling and showing him before they ran out of chances. He just hoped they hadn't already. It had been forty-eight hours since Trip disappeared and it was getting harder and harder to keep positive about Trip returning.

.oXoXo.

Trip walked into the bungalow an hour later to find Horatio with flour all over him and the most wonderful smell coming from the oven. "Horatio?" he questioned.

"I was an ass, so I thought I'd apologize by making one of your favorites. Peach cobbler."

"Mmm, smells wonderful," Trip said with a smile as he walked up to the redhead and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I was an ass, too," he admitted

"You'll get flour all over you," Horatio remarked as he let Trip pull him close.

"I don't care."

Trip sighed as Horatio relented and wrapped his arms around him. He was in such turmoil that the solidity of the redhead's arms seemed to be the only stable thing at the moment. 

"It'll be ready in about ten minutes," Horatio said.

"I can't wait," Trip said giving Horatio a kiss. "Anything I can do to help clean up?"

"I just need to do up the dishes and dust myself off."

"I'd help to dust you off but that might cause the cobbler to be overdone, so I'll do the dishes instead."

Horatio softly chuckled. "We don't want burnt cobbler for dessert, so I'll go outside and dust off."

Trip walked over to the sink to start the dishes, but he stopped to watch Horatio pull off his t-shirt and shake the flour off. He couldn't help but think about how much it sucked loving two men in two different centuries and knowing he'd have to make a choice that would end up hurting one of them deeply.

Sighing, he came to a decision, if Enterprise could snatch him back at any time he wasn't going to waste a moment with Horatio.

Horatio heard the sigh, but wisely decided to not comment on it. He went into the bedroom to toss his t-shirt in the laundry and change into a pair of swim trunks.

Trip followed him and watched as he changed.

"You see something you like?" Horatio quipped as he grabbed a towel out of the bathroom

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Trip said smiling as Horatio walked past back to the kitchen.

He watched as Horatio pulled the cobbler from the oven and sat it on the rack to cool.

"Let's go for a swim while it cools."

"Sounds good to me," Trip said following Horatio out side.

"You aren't going to change?"

"I need a suit?"

"I suppose not," Horatio said letting his trunks fall into the sand before walking into the surf.

Trip followed suit and dropped his clothes on the sand following Horatio into the water.

Horatio floated on his back while he waited for Trip.

Diving under the surf, Trip swam until he was right below Horatio. Reaching up he pulled the redhead down under the water.

When Horatio surfaced, he pushed his wet hair from his eyes and glared at Trip who was grinning like a fool. "You think you're so cute, don't you?"

Trip just smiled and pulled Horatio against him claiming his mouth for a kiss.

"Dare I ask what brought this one?" Horatio inquired once the kiss ended.

"If I'm going to get whisked back into the future, then I want to spend every minute I have here with you."

Horatio sighed and kissed Trip gently holding him tight against him.

Trip let Horatio have his way. He enjoyed the feel of Horatio's hands running over his body as he did the same. He wanted to feel every inch of Horatio's body to burn it into his memory so he'd never forget the man who showed him unconditional love.

"Quit thinking," Horatio whispered against Trip's lips as if he knew what the blond was thinking.

Trip pulled back a bit and looked at Horatio. "Have you always been a mind reader?"

"Yes," Horatio murmured pulling Trip back into his embrace. "Now, hush and just go with the flow.

Trip did as Horatio ordered. He ran his hands along Horatio's back dipped below the water and caressed the redhead's ass and hips before moving around and grasping his erection.

Horatio gasped into Trip's mouth. The blond's hand on his cock although expected still sent an electric shock up his spine.

Trip slowly stroked up and down never breaking the kiss.

Horatio broke the kiss so he could catch his breath.

"God, what you do to me," he finally told Trip.

"The feeling is mutual," Trip replied before taking Horatio's mouth in another searing kiss.

Horatio ran his hands up and down Trip's body mapping every part he could reach, when he finally mirrored Trip's action by taking a hold of the blond's cock he heard as much as felt the gasp in their kiss. 

He firmly stroked Trip's cock in time with Trip's stroking of his cock without breaking the kiss.

Trip stood gasping, his cock still in Horatio's hand. He really couldn't say who had come first or if they had come together, but now he just leaned against the redhead sucking in deep breaths of air.

Horatio leaned against Trip or they both would have fallen on their asses and drown since they both were so blitzed out from coming so hard.

"This might not be the best place to do things like this," Trip commented as he gently kissed Horatio's neck.

Horatio softly laughed. "Probably not, but it's so far to the lounger."

"And even farther to the bed."

"And yet, I don't feel a pressing need to drown," Horatio quipped.

"Nor do I want you too," Trip replied with a half hearted splash to Horatio's body.

Horatio splashed Trip back.

Trip laughed and just kissed Horatio to keep this from turning into another splash war. Not that the last one was bad since it was what led them to bed the first time in a manner of speaking. "Let's go lay on the lounger and dry off by breeze and sunlight," He suggested, "I'll even make sure you don't burn in places you shouldn't burn."

"So you smuggled out sun lotion as well as lube and massage oil last night?" Horatio inquired as let Trip lead him out of the water and up the sand toward the lounger.

"I'll never tell," Trip said as he grabbed their clothes on the way past.

"I can be very persuasive."

“Oh, I know,” Trip said as he handed Horatio his trunks. He settled on the lounger and pulled his shorts on. “I’ve had a taste of your persuasion technique, but right now I just want to lay here and cuddle. That alright with you?”

Horatio slipped on his trunks and settled on the lounger next to Trip. “Yes, it is.”

Trip pulled Horatio close tangling their legs together. He brushed a soft kiss against Horatio’s temple.

Horatio’s hummed, but otherwise remained quiet. He liked the fact that neither he nor Trip felt the need to fill the silence between them.

After awhile, Trip sighed causing Horatio to ask, “What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“It’s just that I want to remember the past few days,” Trip eventually told Horatio.

“Hold that thought,” Horatio said as he untangled himself from Trip’s embrace. He slid off the lounger and walked into the bungalow.

Trip watched Horatio leave wondering what had suddenly gotten into the redhead.

Horatio quickly returned. “Let me see your hand,” he requested.

Trip held up his right hand and was surprised when Horatio slipped a braided rope bracelet over it.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a sailor’s knot bracelet. Speed gave it to me and now I’m giving it to you.”

“Horatio, you don’t have to...” Trip began to protest. He didn’t get far, because Horatio place a finger on his mouth to stop him from speaking.

“This is another one of those moments where words aren’t necessary.”

Trip nodded and ran his fingers over the woven cord before pulling Horatio down to gently kiss him. “Thank you,” he murmured against the redhead’s lips.

“You’re welcome.” Horatio returned the soft kiss before returning to snuggling Trip on the lounger.

Trip yawned causing Horatio to softly chuckle, but Trip didn’t rise to the bait. Instead, he pulled Horatio closer and drifted off to sleep.

Horatio snuggled close and watched trip sleep wanting to remember every detail of this amazing man who had suddenly appeared in his life during a time when he desperately needed a reason to keep living. When he finally succumbed to the charms of the sun and warm breeze, he closed his eyes and murmured, “I love you,” into Trip’s shoulder.

.oOo.

Horatio woke to the feeling of being caressed. "Hey," he said opening his eyes to see Trip laying on his side next to him rubbing cream into his back.

"Hey," Trip replied, "Have a nice nap?"

Shifting so he could lean over and give Trip a kiss, he answered, "Always with you next to me."

"You're good for my ego," Trip teased.

"That's my line," Horatio retorted.

Trip laughed.

"So how red did I get?' Horatio asked trying to look over his shoulder to his back.

"Not bad, just a little pink. And you might have more freckles than before."

"Those will fade in a few days."

"So you're saying I should get my game of connect the freckles in tonight?"

"Something like that."

"I'll look forward to it then," he told Horatio with a grin that should have worried the redhead. "Shame they are going to fade."

"Says you," Horatio grumbled. He was still too sleepy to take umbrage at anything.

Trip leaned in and softly kissed Horatio.

Horatio reached around and pulled Trip down over him, as they kissed. 

"Mmm... You taste good," Trip commented between kisses.

"I do, do I?"

"Yeah, you do. All warm and salty and sexy."

"You can taste sexy?"

"Yeah, it tastes like you."

"You're goofy," Horatio laughed, but he pulled Trip down for another kiss.

"But you love it," Trip told him.

"Yes, I do," Horatio freely admitted.

"Want to go for another swim?"

"No, how about we go in for dessert?" Horatio suggested. 

"I like the sound of that."

"I bet you've been dreaming about that cobbler," Horatio teased as he slowly stood up.

"Maybe," Trip said as allowed Horatio to pull him to his feet. "Maybe not."

Horatio laughed. Hard. "Okay, Mr. Tucker let's go get your cobbler."

Trip happily followed Horatio into the bungalow never letting go of Horatio's hand.

"Sit," Horatio instructed as they reached the kitchen. "I'll serve up the cobbler."

"Can I help?"

"Get the ice cream if you want any."

"A sacrilege," Trip said with a laugh.

"I fell in love with a purist," Horatio quipped. He slid a plate in front of Trip that held a large slice of cobbler sans ice cream. He then served himself up a slice with a scoop of ice cream.

Trip took a bite of the cobbler and moaned. "I'm in love," he muttered between bites.

"So you keep saying," Horatio teased running his right foot along Trip’s left shin.

"Keep that up and I might have to see if we have the stamina for another round," Trip said as he moved his foot onto Horatio's lap and wiggled his toes.

Horatio moaned around his bite of cobbler. He swallowed and smirked.

Trip had learned about that smirk and knew if he was going to tease Horatio, he'd better be able to back it up.

Horatio had felt his cock stir with Trip's teasing. "There's a nice soft bed in the other room," he calmly remarked.

"Yes, there is," Trip said casually taking the last bite of his cobbler. "Anticipation is everything."

"You are a fucking cock tease, Mr. Tucker."

"Takes one to know one," Trip drawled and wiggled his toes.

Horatio growled and upped the ante by mimicking Trip actions. He used his foot to caress Trip’s semi hard cock.

Trip sucked in a breath at the sensation.

Horatio finished his cobbler and gave Trip's cock a stroke. "You were saying something about anticipation?"

"And you couldn't wait to use that against me could you?" Trip asked as he wiggled his toes deep between Horatio's legs to tickle his balls.

"I'm an equal opportunist," Horatio groaned as he dropped his foot to the floor.

Trip laughed and removed his foot from Horatio’s lap. He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on Red, let's go sit in the hot tub."

"I saw you eyeing that earlier," Horatio remarked with a grin. He stood up and caught hold of Trip's hand. He had turned it on earlier so that it would be ready for when they decided to use it. "But, I don't see us just sitting in it."

"Oh really?" Trip said as he allowed Horatio to lead him to the hot tub and followed him down the steps into the steaming water. "And just what did you have in mind?" he asked as he stretched out across from the redhead.

"What I've had in mind since you suddenly appeared out of nowhere," Horatio replied cryptically.

"And that is?"

"Throwing you down on the nearest flat surface and fucking your brains out."

"Didn’t we do that the first night?" Trip teased.

"And what if I want to do it again?"

"You're insatiable."

"And you aren't?"

"Maybe. For you."

"Nice save," Horatio said as he slid across the tub and settled into Trip's lap. He pulled Trip's head down for a soft, yet demanding kiss.

Trip ran his hands up and down Horatio's back. He couldn't get enough of touching the redhead. Sliding his hands down, he cupped Horatio's ass and pulled him tight against his body so their cocks were pressed together between them.

Horatio broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Trip's. "Love you, Blondie."

Trip chuckled, his payback for calling Horatio Red. "Love you too, Red," he echoed. He really did love Horatio and that's what scared the hell out of him.

"You're over thinking things again."

"Yeah..." he admitted.

"Right here. Right now. That's all that matters," Horatio told him.

Trip knew they were both fooling themselves but he went along with it anyway. Because he did want to be exactly where he was and doing what he was doing with Horatio. "Yeah..."

Horatio cupped Trip's face and looked deep in his eyes. "There are better things to do in a hot tub besides thinking about the future."

"What are you saying?"

Rocking against Trip, he knew when the blond got his message. "I want you. Right now. Right here. Deep inside," he told Trip. Punctuating each statement with a grinding of his hips against Trip. 

"You're going to be the death of me," Trip groaned.

Horatio rested one hand on Trip's shoulder and used the other to guide Trip's cock to his hole, and then he was sliding down on it. "There are worse ways to go," he managed to say when he could speak without panting.

Trip closed his eyes as he felt the heat of Horatio's body envelope him. "True," he muttered waiting for Horatio to settle before pushing upward. 

Horatio rested his other hand on Trip's other shoulder before leaning in to kiss him.

His arms wrapped around Horatio holding the redhead on his lap as he moved one hand up to cup the back of Horatio’s head, sinking his fingers in the red hair and deepened the kiss. The water giving them buoyancy he moved his hips a little and smiled in their kiss as Horatio's moan.

Horatio upped the ante by breaking the kiss and biting Trip hard on the shoulder.

Trip's cry of pain turned to pleasure as Horatio sucked at the bite then bit him again all the while squeezing his muscles around his cock.

"Mine," Horatio softly growled.

Horatio's declaration sent a thrill through Trip. He responded by pulling the redhead into a searing kiss.

Horatio broke the kiss and flung his head back as he began to ride Trip with wild abandon.

Trip attack Horatio's neck leaving a trail of bites that caused Horatio to growl deep in his throat. He pulled away from Horatio's neck and watched as the redhead lost himself in their passion. When he felt the tingle in his balls, he latched on to Horatio's neck and bit down hard when he did what he thought was impossible and came again.

Horatio came the same time as Trip.

He caught Horatio as the redhead collapsed against him and held him caressing his back. He was unwilling to let Horatio move, because he wasn't ready to slide out.

"Who's gonna be the death of whom?" Horatio murmured into the shell of Trip's ear.

"We'll be the death of each other," Trip answered with a kiss.

Horatio returned the kiss keeping it gentle.

"We should really go to bed," Trip commented, "but I don't want to move."

"Me either."

Trip yawned which caused Horatio to yawn, but neither made a move to get up and go inside.

They cuddled in the hot tub watching as the stars rose in the sky. Every now and then Trip would point out something and tell Horatio a story about it

Horatio softly chuckled at one point.

"What's so amusing?"

"I'm usually the font of information."

"Due to the fact that you've been around for forever," Trip teased.

"Another crack like that and you're sleeping on the floor," Horatio retorted.

"I don't see that happening."

"How can you be so certain of that?"

"Because you like to cuddle as much as I do plus I have the power of Vulcan neuropressure at my beckoning and I can put you into a blissed out state you wouldn't object if I crawled into bed next to you," Trip told him with confidence.

"Good point," Horatio concurred as he moved away and stood up. He held out his hand to Trip. "Speaking of cuddling, let's go do it in a warm and less wet environment."

Taking Horatio's hand Trip let himself be pulled to his feet and together they stepped out of the hot tub and walked hand in hand toward the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Horatio woke from a light doze when he felt Trip flailing next to him and then bolt upright with a scream torn from deep inside of him.

He swallowed down his own fear and wrapped Trip in his arms and soothed him the best he could while Trip rocked against him muttering, “No, no, no, no...”

Trip slowly woke up, groggy and disorientated. He saw Horatio over him and fought to get away from the redhead. "You killed him," he muttered over and over.

Horatio let Trip go, knowing from dealing with Speed's nightmares that trying to hold on would cause more problems than it would solve.

"What do you mean I killed him? Killed who?"

"Jon. You killed Jon," Trip accused.

Horatio tried to remain calm while trying to calm Trip. "Jon isn't here. It's just you and I. Why would I want to kill him?"

"Because he came to take me back," Trip explained.

Horatio took Trip's hand. "If Jon loved you enough to come through time to find you. I love you enough to let you go with him if you chose to, no matter how much it will hurt to do so."

"I'm not certain I believe you," Trip said as memory of what Horatio had done in his nightmare kept replaying in his head, but he didn't pull his hand away from Horatio's. "I mean you took a gun and shot Jon."

"I know we really don't know each other very well, but if you did, you would know I don't shoot people lightly and if I have to it's because they are about to hurt someone else," Horatio told him, squeezing his hand.

Trip shook his head trying to clear of the image of Jon crumpled on the floor of the garage with Horatio standing over him like some kind of avenging angel. "But, you had a gun..."

Horatio quietly sighed. "In your rummaging, you must have found a gun in the garage."

"Yeah," Trip admitted.

"I cleaned out Speed's locker after his death and just brought the stuff down here to sort through at some point. The gun was his," Horatio quietly explained.

"Oh."

"I couldn't deal with it so I put it away. Speed's gun malfunctioned and I'm not even sure it will work now," he admitted the pain of Speed's loss hammering him unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry," Trip softly said finally pushing aside the events of his nightmare. He hadn't meant to reopen any old wounds.

"You didn't know, so don't worry about it," Horatio said automatically doing what he did best; putting the comfort of another over his. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little, it just felt so real. I could feel him, I could smell him."

Horatio nodded. "I've had the same thing happen. I've dreamed about Speed and woke up swearing he was there only to remember he was gone."

"Do you still dream about Speed?"

"It's been a few days," Horatio quietly replied as he leaned back against the headboard and pulled Trip close.

"How do you deal with them? I mean what gets you past the fact that it's real enough for you to think he is there then finding out he's gone?" Trip asked wondering, wanting to know how to get past his nightmare that still felt so real even though logically he knew Jon wasn't there.

"I can tell you what doesn't work."

"So in other words you haven't figured it out either?" Trip asked dropping a soft kiss on Horatio's chest. 

"Not from a lack of trying," Horatio said with a sad shake of his head. "After awhile the booze stops numbing and the exhaustion from working too much just becomes insomnia."

“So you relaxing and sleeping though the night the past few days is unusual?" Trip asked, running his hand across Horatio's chest, soothingly. He could feel the pain coming off the redhead.

"Yes," Horatio said as he leaned into the comfort Trip was offering.

"You don't let too many people in to see this side of you?" Trip observed.

Horatio shook his head. "Only you and Speed."

"I wish I could say I will be here to chase the nightmares away forever," Trip said leaning closer to Horatio to cover him with his body. "But I promise to be here for as long as I can and who knows maybe that will be forever."

"Thank you." Horatio pulled Trip down into a gentle kiss. "But, how is it when I go to comfort you, you end up comforting me?"

Trip cuddled Horatio to him. "A burden shared is halved.”

Horatio softly chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm such an emotional wreck it's amazing anybody wants anything to do with me."

Trip tightened his grip on Horatio and gently kissed his head. It honored and awed him that Horatio let him see this side of himself. "Because you give so much of yourself to others." 

"Yeah," Horatio quietly agreed catching himself thinking about Marisol and how he had found himself gravitating toward her from the first because of her strength and desire to help others despite battling a life threatening illness.

"What are you thinking about now?"

Horatio almost said nothing, but knew he had to continue to be honest with Trip. "Mari."

"Mari?" Trip inquired. He remembered that Horatio mentioned being married and this might be his wife's name.

"My wife," the redhead explained. "Her name was Marisol, but her family called her Mari."

"What made you think of her?" Trip asked curious as to where Horatio was going.

"Because she always looked for and saw the good in people. She would have liked you," Horatio admitted. "She was like you and saw the good in me. The good I have a hard time seeing in myself."

"Who made you like this, Horatio?"

"You really don't want an answer to that."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Trip countered.

"My father."

"What did he do to you Horatio?” Trip briefly recalled an earlier conversation about the man, and Horatio had been cryptic about the man even then.

“It doesn’t matter,” Horatio replied trying to sound dismissive. He didn’t like talking about his father. “It’s in the past.”

“It’s not, if the mere fact of speaking about it affects you so strongly,” Trip reasoned.

“Just drop it, please.” Horatio could feel his stomach start to tie itself in knots and he could feel himself start to shake uncontrollably.

“Horatio, I meant what I said earlier about sharing a burden,” Trip said using a soothing tone. One he used on Jon when the other man was being disagreeable and pigheaded.

Horatio sucked in a few calming breaths and then released them as a long, weary sigh. “I was his favorite punching bag.”

Trip hid the horror he felt that that kind of abuse happened, and especially happened to Horatio. It was no wonder the redhead didn’t speak about his past. "How old were you?"

"Young," Horatio said flatly. "It was better me than my mother or little brother, but in the end that didn't matter."

Trip wasn't certain to say, so instead pulled Horatio close again.

"You don't have to worry about meeting him," Horatio said after a few minutes. "He's dead."

"I feel like the proper thing to say is that I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry because he hurt you and no one should hurt a child," Trip told him. "Can I ask what happened to him?"

"I shot him," Horatio stated.

Trip froze and there it was again, Horatio shooting someone. "What happened?" he asked instead of pulling away like part of him was telling him to do.

"I was a cop, still in uniform, and I came home to find him beating my mother. He wouldn't stop no matter how much I tried to pull him off her. I finally had to pull my sidearm and fire," Horatio paused, closing his eyes. "I couldn't save her. No matter what I did. The EMTs arrived too late to do anything for her. She died in my arms. The bastard deserved to rot in jail for killing her, but my bullet gave him the easy way out." By the time he was done telling Trip he was shaking and only Trip’s arms around him kept him from running.

"Is this the first time you've ever told anyone this?"

"Besides my priest, yes."

"And you never told Speed?" Trip asked surprise.

"I probably would have sooner or later, but he understood what it meant to have demons so he never asked and we never got around to battling them together."

"How does it feel?"

"What do you mean?"

Trip tightened his embrace. "How does it feel to tell someone?"

"Better, I guess," Horatio answered. He really didn't know what to feel since he had been carrying the weight of this one action for almost thirty years. "But, you'll have to forgive me because I suddenly want a very strong drink."

"I have a better idea," Trip said wiggling away from Horatio. "Lay down on your stomach," he instructed.

Horatio looked at him confused until he saw Trip stretching his fingers.

Trip worked the neuro pressure points while he talked. "After the Xindi attacked Earth and cut a 4000 kilometer swath from Florida to Venezuela. I couldn't sleep, all I did was work. The doctor recommended T'Pol give me the neuro pressure treatments so I didn't become addicted to the sleeping medications Phlox was giving me. She started the neuro pressure sessions as a way to help me sleep. They helped calm my mind. It didn't take away my anger and I had countless lectures from Jon about controlling it when we started working with some of the Xindi."

"Wait," Horatio interrupted, looking over his shoulder. "I thought the Xindi were the bad guys and you were working with them."

"Another long story, but there were factions, some wanted to kill us, and some helped us stop them," Trip explained. "But I was angry at all of them. For the attack on Earth and for Lizzie. I was so angry at what had happened. I tried for so long to think of my sister as just another victim. But when I finally allowed myself to grieve for my baby sister, T'Pol was there to catch me."

"Not Jon?"

"He knew about Lizzie, but I never talked to him about her the way I did with T'Pol. We seemed to be each other's confidant when we couldn't talk to others about personal things."

"Seems we're two of a kind keeping personal things from the ones we love," Horatio observed.

"Except with each other," Trip pointed out. "Why is it that we can tell each other these things?"

"Maybe because we really don't know each other," Horatio theorized.

Trip pushed extra hard on a pressure point causing Horatio to yelp. "Quit trying to hide from me," he told Horatio. "We've told each other things we have never told anyone. We've shared ourselves physically and emotionally in ways we haven't with anyone else in years if ever. I may not know what beer you prefer, or you're favorite food or whether or not you watch sports," Trip paused to roll Horatio over and tap his chest. "But I know that you have a good heart. That honor and honesty are important to you. That you'd give to others before you'd take for yourself; and when you love, you love with every fiber of yourself which is why you don't let yourself open up for it easily. "

Horatio couldn't think of anything to say, so he laid there looking up at Trip with unshed tears in his eyes.

"You aren't use to someone taking care of you are you," Trip asked rubbing a soothing hand over Horatio's chest.

Horatio shook his head. He wanted to run and hide, but he knew Trip wasn't about to let him.

"The let me be the first," Trip told him all the while caressing Horatio's chest. "You've taken care of me, helped me, since I showed up. Let me take care of you. Help you finally heal." 

"Alright," Horatio softly agreed. "But, on the beach. I want to watch the sunrise with you."

"I can do that," Trip agreed. He too liked the idea of lying cuddled up with Horatio watching the sunrise.

Shifting so he could get up, he held out his hand for Horatio to take.

Horatio let Trip pull him from the bed and lead him out to the lounger. He grabbed a spare blanket from the linen closet as he walked past because he knew it would be chilly until the sun came up and he didn’t want anything between them. He just wanted to feel Trip’s warm skin next to his.

They walked hand in hand to the lounger. Trip sat down and pulled Horatio to him as soon as the redhead sat down.

Horatio covered them with the blanket and leaned against Trip just as the first fingers of sunlight appeared over the horizon.

"Hmmm..."

"What are you thinking about now?"

"Breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"I was thinking about taking us out for breakfast."

"Back to your diner?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds good. But not right away."

"What did you have in mind?" Horatio asked twisting slightly to look back at Trip.

"Staying right here and holding you for a while longer." He didn't want to say he had a sense of urgency to spend as much time with Horatio as possible. They had covered so much emotional ground already. "I'm too comfortable to move," he did tell the redhead

"I was thinking about going later, because I didn't feel like moving either," Horatio elaborated. "You make too good of a pillow."

"Glad I can accommodate you, Mr. Caine," Trip said with a laugh as he ran his hands down Horatio's back and grasped his hand, pulling it up so it rested on his chest. "So what shall we do now?"

"How about take a nap; we didn't get much sleep last night."

"Unfortunately," Trip said with a sigh remembering his nightmare.

Horatio took hold of Trip's hand and raised it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on the palm. "It'll be alright," he reasoned.

“How can you be so certain?”

“Because I’ve been around for forever,” Horatio replied reminding Trip of a previous conversation.

Trip shook his head and cuddle close before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jon woke with a start. He was dreaming, but he couldn't remember the dream. All he could remember was that Trip had died. He knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so he got up. Making himself a cup of coffee, Jon stood at the window and looked out at the framework of Spacedock as they orbited Earth, lost in thought. 

It was closing on seventy two hours since Trip disappeared and any hope he had was rapidly diminishing. They hadn't made any more progress since they sent the small cargo container. Every one they sent after that first one had ended up on the transporter pad in San Francisco.

.oXoXo.

Horatio pulled the last clean pair of jeans from his duffel bag and slipped them on relishing the delicious ache of being fucked hard and dirty. He reached for a shirt and caught Trip smirking as he leaned in the doorway holding a steaming cup of coffee. "You're quite pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

"Immensely," Trip replied. He pushed off the door frame and walked into the room. He handed the cup to Horatio brushing a gentle kiss against his cheek.

"Brat," Horatio grumbled. He had let Trip shower with him when the blond had promised to keep his hands to himself. That promise last about all of five seconds, not that Horatio minded.

"You love me."

"Yeah, I do," Horatio agreed between sips of coffee.

"So breakfast?"

"Breakfast. Good thing the diner serves it all day long," Horatio commented after they had spent the morning snoozing on the beach.

"Could I talk you into letting me drive?"

"Is that why you pounced me in the shower?"

"Not at all. I pounced you because you looked entirely too sexy all wet and soapy," Trip answered giving Horatio another quick kiss.

"Good save," Horatio murmured. "I guess I can be persuaded into letting you drive."  
Trip refrained from jumping in joy at being allowed to drive the classic car, but he had a feeling by the indulgent smile Horatio was wearing his lover knew how he was feeling.

"You do know how to drive, right?” Horatio asked as tossed the keys toward the blond after he sat his cup in the sink.

"Of course I do," Trip quickly retorted.

Horatio looked at him skeptically but figured he would let Trip have a shot at it. It was a long road to the main highway after all.

"Well, let's go hotshot," he quipped and headed toward the garage.

Horatio opened the garage door while Trip got in behind the wheel. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the blond run his hands over the steering wheel. 

Getting in next to Trip, he gave the blond a few pointers about the car than told him, "Onward."

Trip started the car up and his grin grew wider as he listened to her purr. He cautiously pulled out of the garage, and by the time he had reached the highway he had learned the quirks of the car.

Horatio flipped on the radio before kicking off his flip flops, slouching in his seat and resting his feet on the dashboard.

"Comfortable?"

Horatio smiled and looked over at Trip, "Yes, I am."

Trip shook his head and looked back at the road giving the Mustang a little more gas and enjoyed the warm sun and the wind as they raced down the highway.

Horatio opened his eyes when he felt the car start to slow down. Looking over at Trip, he saw the smile and asked, "Have fun?"

"You have no idea."

"Maybe, I'll let you drive her back home."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Horatio replied with a lazy smile as he dropped his feet as Trip pulled the car into the parking lot of the diner.

Before Horatio got out of the car, Trip grabbed him and pulled him over kissing him soundly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He replied but he had a feeling he was being thanked for more than letting Trip drive the car.

Horatio caught hold of Trip's hand and drew him inside the diner.

They were greeted with a "Hey boys," as they walked in.

"Ruby," Horatio greeted with a smile. "We'll have the usual," he said looking at Trip and smiling as he saw the nod.

"Take your table and I'll bring you coffee."

"You want some change for the juke box?" Horatio inquired as he slid into the booth.

"Maybe later."

Horatio raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He'd discovered Trip liked music and as the blond worked his way through his music collection, he discovered he had an interesting taste. 

"Here's your coffee. You two having a nice vacation?" Ruby asked, setting the mugs down in front of each of them.

"It's been very relaxing," Horatio answered with his tongue firmly planted in his cheek.

Trip was glad he hadn't had a drink when Horatio answered Ruby. Yeah, they were having a relaxing time.

"Good. You look happy, Horatio," she whispered loudly to him. 

"Thank you. I am happy," Horatio mumbled before ducking his head to hide the fact he was blushing.

Trip smiled knowing Horatio's discomfort at having his private life discussed so openly.

Ruby patted Horatio on the shoulder. "Your order will be right out," she said with a warm smile and then walked off to check on another table.

"How long have you known her?" Trip asked after Ruby walked away. 

"Forever," he answered. "I came to the Keys after an undercover assignment and met her. She helped me through a tough time and told me about the bungalow. We've been friends ever since."

Trip nodded. He had a feeling Horatio had an interesting collection of friends. "So how long have you been a police officer?"

"A little over thirty years give or take."

"Always doing what you do now or other things?"

"I did a lot of things. Patrol, undercover, bomb squad and CSI. All interesting and rewarding in their own way. But I think I enjoy being a CSI most."

"Bomb squad?"

Horatio shrugged. "Maybe, I'm a bit of an adrenaline junkie."

"Just maybe?" Trip teased. "You didn't even flinch at the speed I was driving."

"When in doubt more power," Horatio said with a smile. "An old deputy sheriff told me that once."

"Being an engineer, I like the sound of that."

"You would," Horatio chuckled.

Trip just grinned. He couldn't help it that he liked the sound of a well running machine and if it happened to go fast, all the better.

"Here you boys go. Eat up," Ruby said as she dropped their plates down in front of them.

"Thanks, Ruby," they both echoed before she walked away.

"So tell me something else about yourself," Trip asked as he took a bite of his eggs.

"What do you want to know?" Horatio asked between bites of his conch fritters. He wasn't good at talking about himself.

"I don't know, tell me something that few people know." He was curious about Horatio's life and the people in it.

"I like to go to jazz clubs and sit in with the band," Horatio quietly admitted.

"What instrument do you play?" Trip wasn't surprised to hear the redhead had a musical background because of his unique taste in music.

"The piano," Horatio replied. "My mother taught me and the other kids in the neighborhood to keep us from turning into a bunch of hoodlums."

"Hoodlums?"

"Her exact words."

"So you were a handful as a child?"

"I'm pleading the fifth on that one."

Trip couldn't help but laugh. "An adrenaline junkie who learned to play the piano to keep out of trouble. Will you play for me sometime?"

"Sure. I don't have a piano at the bungalow yet, but maybe we can go into town near the air station to a jazz club that lets me play with the band sometime."

"I'd like that," Trip said reaching across the table and taking Horatio's hand.

Horatio entwined his fingers with Trip's and smiled. Who knew he would enjoy sitting in a public setting holding hands with another man, especially when he was a person who was very reserved in what he showed the world.

"So tell me what do you for a hobby when you aren't tinkering with your ship's engines," he said inviting Trip to talk more about himself.

"Tinker with other engines," Trip said with a laugh, and then added, "I like to go diving. I'm not much for deserts and I have developed an appreciation for watching water polo."

"I haven't been diving in awhile, and I know of a place where we can go if you want to go today," Horatio offered. "As to water polo, I guess it's an acquired taste."

"I'd love to go," Trip said with enthusiasm. "As for water polo, took me a while to appreciate it but Jon eventually wore me down and I can watch it and understand it." 

"I did that to Speed with basketball."

"I'd be up for a little one on one," Trip said with a smirk leaving Horatio to interpret that anyway he wanted.

"Alright," Horatio said with a smirk. "When we get back, we can play to see who cooks dinner."

"Deal, but I warn you I am pretty good."

"Yes, you are."

"Basketball, Horatio, basketball," Trip said with a laugh.

"Wasn't that what we were talking about?" Horatio quipped while trying to appear innocent.

"That look doesn't work for you."

"What look?"

"I'm so innocent that butter will melt in my mouth look."

Horatio rewarded Trip with a sly grin when he said, "It's a scientific fact that butter can melt in one's mouth."

"You're a shit, you know that?" Trip grumbled, but good-naturedly.

Horatio laughed.

"You boys sound like you're having fun over here," Ruby said as she approached their table with a pot of coffee in her hand.

"I just challenged Horatio to a little one on one," Trip said, pushing his empty cup her direction.

She smiled as she filled their cups, and with a sly grin quietly said, "You boys haven't gotten enough of that this week?"

"Basketball, Ruby," Horatio said blushing.

"I know, hon, but it's nice to see you happy and relaxed," Ruby replied as she topped off Horatio's cup.

Horatio shook his head as she walked away. "Is it that obvious?" he asked looking up at Trip his cheeks still pink from blushing.

"It must be," Trip surmised recalling how tense Horatio appeared when they first met despite the redhead's attempt at being nonchalant.

Horatio didn't really know what to say. He wasn't use to being obvious with his feelings.

"Huh," he remarked after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't know how to handle that do you?" Trip asked

"Not really," Horatio admitted. "I've spent so long hiding what I feel from others this is new territory for me."

"And you don't deal well with this kind of transparency do you?"

Horatio shook his head. "No."

"Because?"

"It tends to get me physically hurt."

He wanted to say he would never hurt Horatio, but he couldn't not until he knew if Enterprise's attempt to get him back would succeed or fail. So all he said was, "You know," as he took Horatio's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know," Horatio answered as if he knew what the blond was trying to say.

"You said something about going diving?" Trip prompted after another few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Horatio answered. "My brother-in-law runs a dive shop."

"Brother in law?" Trip asked still curious about Horatio's marriage. 

"His name is Eric Delko and he was Marisol's little brother," Horatio began to explain. "We use to work at the crime lab together and his hobby is diving."

"Use to work together? Wasn't that awkward?"

"He was injured in the line of duty, and no, not really."

"How was he injured?"

"He was shot in the head while we were looking for a kidnap victim."

"Wow. How is he doing? I mean a shot to the head isn't good no matter what century you live in."

"He's doing well," Horatio answered. "He has some memory problems that caused him to give up forensics work, but otherwise he's fine."

"That's wonderful," Trip commented. "I remember Phlox always worrying when someone had a head injury."

Before Horatio could say anything, Ruby interrupted them. "You boys want the bill?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Ruby."

Pulling out their tab, Ruby laid it face down on front of Horatio. "So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to take Trip diving."

"Have fun and tell Eric I said hello."

"I will," Horatio promised before Ruby walked away and he slid out of the booth. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Trip said as stood up. "I've been dreaming about diving for weeks now."

Horatio chuckled at Trip's enthusiasm.

"Are we going home or straight to the dive shop?" Trip asked 

Horatio paused in paying the bill when the impact of what Trip asked hit him full force. It had been so long since he had a place to call home.

Trip placed a hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Horatio?"

"Hmmm..."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Horatio replied with a forced smile and finished paying the bill. "You mind if I drive? The shop is kinda off the beaten path."

"Sure," Trip answered, suddenly confused as to what was up with Horatio. He'd gotten use to the mood swings the last few days, but this caught him off guard. 

Horatio caught hold of Trip's hand and led him from the diner. When they got outside, he pushed the blond up against the car and soundly kissed him.

Trip's surprise was short lived as he wrapped his arms around the redhead and pulled him tight against his body, deepening the kiss.

Horatio let Trip have control of the kiss knowing he would have to have an explanation once it was over.

When Trip broke their kiss to draw deep breaths, he rested his head against Horatio's shoulder.

"I had an epiphany," Horatio quietly said once he too was able to breath normally again.

"Yeah?"

"When you called the bungalow home, I realized it could very well be just that. A home."

"It hadn't been before?"

"No."

"Not even with Speed," Trip asked surprised.

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"We never got the chance," Horatio quietly said.

"I'm sorry," Trip said gently kissing Horatio. 

Horatio didn't have the words so he leaned into Trip's body taking comfort from him. 

Trip pulled Horatio close again when he felt the redhead sag against him. "You alright?" He inquired after a few minutes.

"No, but I will be," Horatio replied as he pulled back to look Trip in the eye. "How about we go diving before both of us turn into crispy critters?"

"Diving sounds good," Trip said as he let Horatio pull away completely. When they were both seated in the Mustang, he reached out and took Horatio's hand giving it a squeeze. 

Horatio squeezed back. He then put the car in gear and pulled out onto the highway.

Trip leaned back in the seat and mimicked Horatio's earlier position with his feet on the dashboard and his eyes closed, with one change. He rested his hand on Horatio's thigh and gently caressed the redhead's leg with his thumb.

Horatio slowed down and turn into a coral and sea shell drive. He stopped close to an aluminum ramp leading down to a ramshackle building.

"We're here," he announced once he turn the car off.

Trip opened his eyes to see the ramshackle building. "This is it?" He asked skeptically. 

"Don't let it fool you. Eric, is one of the best around."

"Okay," Trip said as he unfolded himself from his seat and got out of the car, meeting Horatio at the hood of the car.

Horatio took hold of Trip's hand and gave it a squeeze. He was a little nervous about Trip meeting Eric for several reasons. Mainly, he didn't want the Cuban comparing Trip to Speed. There were a few similarities between the two men, but only a few. 

Trip returned the squeeze.

"Come on. Let's see if Connie can squeeze us onto the next boat going out," Horatio said after a bit. He led Trip down the dock and into the building.

Trip followed keeping his skepticism to himself.

"Hey, Connie," Horatio greeted the dark haired woman sitting behind an old battered desk. "You got room for two more?"

Connie looked up and broke into a huge smile. She quickly stood up and came around the desk to give Horatio a hug. "I should give you hell for not keeping in touch."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," she countered. "And, who's the hunk with you?"

"This is Trip," Horatio introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you," She said then turned to Horatio, "Does Eric know?"

"No," Horatio answered. "This is new."

Connie looked at them standing together and smiled. "He makes you happy," she said and turned to yell for her husband.

Eric came out of the backroom wiping his hands on a rag. He stopped when he saw Horatio and smiled. "Hey, H."

"Eric."

"Finally decided you had enough of Miami?"

"If you must know, Calleigh kicked me out of the lab and told me not to come back until I used up half my accumulated vacation." He wasn't about to tell Eric it was more like the Chief who put him on leave until he was fully healed, but then knowing the way Calleigh and Eric talked he probably already knew.

Eric laughed. "That's Cal."

"Yeah," Horatio agreed.

"Who's this with you?"

"This is Trip."

Eric shook Trip's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Trip replied.

"Connie said something about you two wanting to go out on the next charter?"

"We would," Horatio replied. "If you got room."

"I can do you one better," Eric said as settled on the corner of the desk. "I can take you out on a private charter."

"I don't want to put you out."

"Nonsense. You're family."

Trip watched and listened as Horatio discussed where to go with his brother in law. He liked the other man already and looked forward to getting to know him better.

Once everything was discussed and decided upon, Eric led them into the backroom and let them pick their gear. He then showed them to the boat he had set aside for private charters.

Connie joined them with a small cooler that held drinks and snacks. "Just in case our three hour cruise turns into a Gillian's Island episode," she said as she handed the cooler to Eric to stow on board the boat.

"Connie," Eric grumbled. His wife's sense of humor sometimes bordered on warped.

“You love me and you know it,” she retorted before climbing aboard and heading toward the bow to cast off.

Horatio laughed.

Trip smiled at the camaraderie between them. It was obvious that Horatio's relationship with Eric didn't end with the death of his wife. 

Horatio looked over at Trip. "You doing okay?"

Trip smiled, "Yeah. Yeah I am. I'm looking forward to going for a dive," He paused then added, "how about you?"

"I'm doing better," Horatio replied before he leaned a little closer and brushed kiss against Trip's cheek.

"Good," Trip said as he wrapped an arm around Horatio. Pulling him closer, he returned Horatio's kiss.

"Get a room," Eric teased.

"This is us getting out of the room," Horatio shot back causing Trip to blush.

"Too much information, H."

Horatio chuckled and Trip gave him a shove, which caused Eric to laugh.

"You two are too cute," Eric commented as he grabbed a bag of gear and headed to the boat. "You can get the other bag, H."

"H?" Trip asked

"Speed shortened it and it kind of stuck," Horatio explained.

"I like it," Trip said, then leaned down and whispered, "but, Horatio rolls off the tongue quite well when we're in bed."

Horatio groaned. He grabbed the other bag and handed it to Eric.

Trip chuckled and grabbed the last bag following Horatio and Eric onto the boat. 

Eric cast off and directed the boat out toward open water. "I know where there are sunken ships that are fun to dive,” Trip said.

"Yeah, I know where that's at. It's an old ship they sank to build a reef," Eric said when Trip rattled off the name of an area he thought should have been around at this time. "You sure you want to go there, it's fairly new."

Nodding, Trip answered, "Yeah. I heard about it and thought it would be interesting."

Eric shrugged and turned the boat toward the new location.

Leaning toward Horatio, Trip told the red head, "I thought it would be neat to see it now. It's one of my favorite places to dive in my time."

Horatio just smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

Half an hour later, Eric was throttling back the engine while Trip was up in the bow ready to drop the anchor.

"Why don't you guys go down first," Eric suggested handing them their gear bags with their wet suits. "We can have lunch when you get back and then go down for another dive afterward."

"Is your engine running okay?" Trip asked as he started to pull on his wet suit.

"It's a little rough, but nothing to worry about; I was going to take it in to the shipyard the first of the week to have it worked on."

"I can do it for you," Trip offered. "I like to tinker with engines."

At Horatio's laugh, Eric looked at his brother in law. "Something I should know?"

"He fixed the engine on the Mustang."

"He let you tinker with his baby?" Eric asked surprised. 

At Trip's nod, Eric added. "It must be serious no one ever touched the Mustang."

Trip paused in dressing and looked at Horatio. "Truly?"

"I'm a little possessive of her," Horatio admitted with a hint of chagrin in his voice.

"A little?" Eric quipped sarcastically.

"Okay, a lot."

Trip laughed, he could tell how protective Horatio was about the Mustang, but he had no idea the redhead never let anyone touch it. Ever. The fact he'd been allowed to not only drive it but to work on it humbled him, and made him love Horatio even more.

Eric caught the exchange of looks and felt a tiny pang of sadness. Horatio and Speed used to look at each other that way, but Eric pushed that thought aside. If Horatio was truly moving on and not substituting Trip for Speed, then he would do everything in his power to support that.

"So how did you two meet?"

Horatio and Trip looked at each other and Horatio answered, "He just kind of appeared on the beach one day."

"I got lost and found Horatio," Trip added, couching the truth in the story they had agreed to tell people.

"Where are you from?" Eric asked, his cop instincts still intact even if he wasn't a cop any longer.

"Originally Florida, but I've lived in Sausalito for a long time now."

Horatio finished pulling his wet suit on, zipping it up as he added, "I'm working on getting him to stay in Florida permanently."

"I can tell," Eric lightly quipped with a sly smirk.

Horatio glared at Eric while Trip laughed at the two of them.

"Go on. Have fun," he said as he pointed to the water.

"I still don't know what Connie sees in you," Horatio grumbled as helped Trip with his tank.

"My wit and incredible good looks," Eric answered and had both Horatio and Trip laughing at him.

"That's what he thinks," Connie retorted good-naturedly.

Trip helped Horatio with his tank but ended up holding it as Horatio laughed hard at Connie's reply. It made him miss his own family knowing he'd probably never see his older sister or his brother again. 

"Okay?" Horatio whispered pulling Trip in for a quick kiss before they donned their masks.

"Yeah, just miss my brother and sister."

"I know," Horatio murmured.

Trip nodded and pulled his mask on over his head and waited for Horatio to do the same before settling it in place. When they were both ready they fell backwards over the side of the boat.

"What are you thinking about?" Connie asked Eric.

"Speed," Eric said quietly.

"What about him?" she asked. She knew Speed had been her husband's best friend and knew his death had hit Eric hard.

"I remember Horatio looking like that with Speed," Eric answered honestly. "It kind of stings a little no matter how happy I am he found love like that again."

Connie leaned over and gave him soft kiss on the cheek.

Eric took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "They will be gone for an hour, what do you say we..."

"Don't even think about that Eric Delko. I will not be caught in flagrante delicto by Horatio."

Eric pouted and pulled out his book and a bottle of water.

Connie rolled her eyes and set about fixing lunch.

.oOo.

Eric was dozing with Connie's head in his lap when he heard the splashing and the thunk of a mask hitting the deck.

"Eric give us a hand."

"What did you find down there?" Eric asked as he helped Horatio aboard.

Reaching down they pulled Trip up and watched as he pulled the mesh bag up after him with his prize.

"What's that?"

"A memento."

"You can't take anything from the wrecks. Don't you know it's against the law?"

"No one will ever miss it," Trip said with a smile.

"That's not the point."

"Eric," Horatio said quietly. "Let it go."

"H?"

"It's just a forgotten name plate," Horatio explained knowing it meant more to Trip than his lover was letting on. Besides, he didn't want to referee an argument between Eric and Trip.

Trip looked at Horatio gratefully. He really didn't want to explain to anyone the significance of the name plate, especially someone he just met, regardless of the fact Horatio knew him.

Eric shrugged. "You better keep it under wraps and away from everyone's eyes when we get back. I could get into big trouble for letting you take anything."

"We will," Trip said as he shrugged out of his tanks.

"Hey, let's eat," Connie suggested to break the tension that had suddenly developed.

"That sounds good," Horatio said. "I'm starving."

"How can you be starving?" Trip retorted as he helped Horatio stow their gear before he wrapped his find in a wet towel to stop the oxidation process until he could find a way to preserve it. "You put away a huge breakfast."

Horatio shrugged. "Sex always makes me hungry and I've been getting a lot of it lately."

"H, I really didn't need to know that," Eric declared shaking his head while Trip had the good graces to blush.

"He really didn't need to broadcast it either," Trip grumbled.

Horatio and Connie laughed.

"Lunch?" Eric tried again changing the subject. He really didn't want to know about Horatio's sex life, although the simple fact he was actually joking about it showed a change in his brother in law that he was sure had to do with Trip. He never remembered the redhead being this open even with Speed.

Connie handed out sandwiches and drinks.

Trip filled a plate with several sandwiches while Horatio pulled on his t-shirt. Setting the plate, between them, they shared the sandwiches.

Eric watched them, taking note of the changes in Horatio and was happy for his friend.

"So should I take bets on how long after we leave before you are on the phone to Calleigh?" Horatio asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You'd win," Eric admitted. "You know we worry about you."

"I know and I appreciate it."

"Have you talked to Calleigh recently?" 

"She called the other day to check on me."

"Let me guess," Eric said. "She made a smartass comment about you sounding happy because you were getting laid."

"You would be correct.

Eric laughed. "She called me after she talked to you."

"I should have known," Horatio said shaking his head 

"And I thought I was surrounded by mother hens," Trip quietly remarked.

"Wait 'til you meet Alexx," Eric countered. "She's very protective of those she's adopted."

"Great," Horatio grumbled. "What are you trying to do scare Trip off?"

"I don't scare off very easily," Trip said with a smile. 

"No, I imagine not," Horatio added, knowing Trip's history.

"Then Alexx will love you," Eric said with a grin.

"Who is Alexx?" Trip inquired

"She's an ER doctor who use to be our ME and our resident mother hen," Horatio answered. "And Eric is right she will love you.

"But of course," Trip teased thinking that Horatio's Alexx sounded very much like Dr. Phlox. "I'm very lovable."

Horatio groaned and gave the blond a playful shove.

"Watch it, Red, you could end up all wet again," Trip teased, giving Horatio a playful shove back.

Eric rolled his eyes and Connie laughed while Horatio sighed dramatically.

Trip caught hold of the redhead and soundly kissed him

Horatio pulled him close and deepened the kiss for a moment. He chuckled at Trip’s groan when he pulled back.

"Later," he promised.

"You two need to get a room."

"We have one, which we will go home to tonight and make use of," Horatio shot back with grin. 

"If we make it that far," Trip said quietly.

"Once again, too much information."

"Just wanting make certain you have enough information to whet Calleigh's appetite," Horatio retorted, which cause Connie and Trip to softly chuckle.

"Hell H, I tell her all that she's going to want to come and watch. She always use to threaten to do that with you and..." Eric stopped not sure if he should mention Speed's name. 

"It's okay Eric, Trip knows all about Speed," Horatio told him.

"I understand he was a decent guy with a very wicked sense of humor," Trip said to keep things from getting awkward again.

"Oh yeah," Eric chuckled. "There was one time he put blue kool-aid in the showerhead of my favorite shower at the lab. I came out looking like a blue berry, and all because I splashed a little water on him."

"As I recall, it was germ infested swamp water or so that's what he griped about for a week," Horatio remembered.

"He didn't like water and you have a bungalow on the beach?" Trip asked.

"He didn't like canal water and the Everglades, the ocean was easier to talk him into getting in because he could see the bottom," Horatio explained. 

"That's understandable," Trip admitted. "I love water and I'm wary of the 'Glades."

"Oh?"

"I got a little too close to an alligator when I was younger."

"Always a good reason to be cautious."

"I had a friend in college who use to mess with gators and crocs all the time. Never understood how he did it," Eric commented.

"There are worse things," Trip said, "But I still don't like 'em."

"Want to go back down, or are you ready to head in?"

"I'm good," Trip answered. "How about you, Horatio?"

"I've had my fun," Horatio said with a wry grin. "We're not in a hurry to get back, so if you and Connie want to go down for a little bit we'll be content soaking up some rays."

Eric looked at his wife asking, 'Wanna go?"

"Sure."

Eric and Connie donned their wet suits and went over the edge.

"So are we gonna soak up rays or indulge in some nookie?" Trip inquired as he pulled Horatio closer.

"Maybe a little of both," Horatio said as he claimed Trip’s mouth for a kiss, running his hand down Trip’s bare chest. 

Trip moaned into the kiss when Horatio pinched his nipple.

"Guess I got my answer," Trip said breathlessly when Horatio pulled back. 

"Just a promise for later."

"You're insatiable."

"Just for you."

"Then I'm a very lucky man," Trip said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm the lucky one," Horatio corrected, pulling Trip against him. "Very lucky."

"Keep that up and later is gonna be sooner," Trip drawled.

"I don't see that as a problem."

"I'm in love with a pervert."

"You wouldn't have it any other way," Horatio retorted.

Trip chuckled. "No. No, I wouldn't," he agreed quietly. He wondered if he stayed here would it always be like this or would it temper off.

"What are you thinking about now?" Horatio inquired because the blond had grown quiet, and the redhead had come to learn that when Trip grew quiet that he was thinking about something serious.

"Nothing really. Just wondering if it will always be like this between us?"

"God, I hope so," Horatio joked, "But once the honeymoon wears off we'll probably be just like every other couple complaining about wet towels on the floor and half empty coffee cups all over the house."

Trip chuckled and shook his head. "Have you always been so imaginative?"

"You inspire me?"

"Oh? Dare I ask how I inspire you?"

"To play. To live."

"Really?" Trip asked. That admission was a first for him.

"Yes," Horatio replied. "Why do you find that so surprising?"

"Guess that's a first for me. I usually inspire people to want to shoot me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I generally tell them what can and can't be done. And it's not usually what they want to hear."

"I prefer the truth," Horatio said. "And, I promise not to shoot you."

Trip paused a moment, his nightmare coming back to smack him at Horatio's words. He knew his lover meant them as a joke, but all of the sudden he was hearing gun shot.

"Trip?" Horatio questioned seeing Trip's sudden paleness and then it dawned on him. The nightmare. "Shit. I'm sorry. I forgot," he said, pulling Trip into his arms. 

"I know you were joking, but... I guess it's a little soon to joke about things like that after last night," Trip sighed. He thought they were through with that and he certainly didn't want it to tarnish their time together.

Horatio gave Trip a hug and brushed a soft kiss against his temple.

They didn't pull apart when there was a thud on the deck and Eric asked, "Are you two decent?"

Both Horatio and Trip laughed. "Of course," Horatio answered for them. Not letting Trip move out of his arms as Eric and Connie came on board.

"You two going to help or just sit there and watch," Eric groused teasingly.

"I guess we could help," Horatio conceded, allowing Trip to get up.

"How kind of you."

"Yes, I thought so," Horatio retorted as he helped get the gear stowed away. "Besides, the sooner we get back the sooner you can call Cal and tell her all about me and Trip."

Eric tried to look shocked but failed so he gave up and laughed instead. "You got me there," Eric finally admitted.

Horatio just nodded knowingly. He knew his people and they were still as predictable as always

Horatio and Trip said their good-byes and promised to not be strangers. The redhead allowed Trip to drive the Mustang back to the bungalow where they made slow and passionate love on the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

When they called him back down to Engineering he was hopeful that this time they had something to show him besides failed attempts. Looking at the lead Engineer, Archer waited while they explained what they were going to try next. They had hypothesized that the rift was based around a certain time of day so this was in the window of time, unlike their previous attempts that had failed.

"Sir, we've devised a communicator of sorts we thought we could beam down to where we sent that container. If Commander Tucker has found the container, then he knows he should be keeping watch for other things."

"Go ahead," Archer urged him to continue when he paused.

"Well sir we could us that to communicate with the Commander, and if communication works then maybe we could test beaming back with the container we sent. If that works, then we can get Commander Tucker back."

Archer looked around at the engineers and saw them all nodding, even Danika, and knew this was their best chance. 

Once again he had hope. He just hoped it wasn't going to be quashed yet again.

.oXoXo.

Trip pulled the car into the garage and shut her off. He looked over at Horatio who was slumped in his seat sound asleep.

He leaned over and softly kissed him whispering in his ear, "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"You've must have gotten too much sun, if you think I'm a beauty," Horatio murmured without bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm establishing a rule that stipulates we're not allowed to put ourselves down," Trip said because he was tired of hearing the redhead run himself down.

"How are we going to enforce said rule?"

"I don't know," Trip replied. "But, I'll think of something."

"That's very adventurous of you," Horatio quipped amused.

"I'm a Starfleet officer, or I was, adventure is in my blood," Trip retorted. "Now get up and go take a nap on the lounger."

“I don’t wanna,” Horatio grumbled as he sat up and got out of the car.

“You sound like a two year old,” Trip pointed out as he stopped in the kitchen trying to decide if he wanted to take a nap or start making dinner instead.

Horatio followed him and settled into a chair at the kitchen table.

“What are you doing?”

“Following you.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Have you always been this difficult?”

“Yep.”

Trip rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Why don't we make dinner instead?" Horatio suggested.

"We can do that. What are you hungry for?" Trip asked peering into the fridge to see what there was.

"Surprise me."

"Are you sure about that?" Trip asked studying the redhead over the fridge door.

"Yeah."

"Now, who's become the adventurous one."

"I'm from New York," Horatio retorted with a grin. "Where crossing the street can be adventurous."

Trip softly laughed.

Ducking his head back into the fridge, Trip looked for inspiration. Finding hamburger, eggs, onions and cheese he decided to make meatloaf. He knew his mother's recipe by heart and it wasn't like any other meatloaf.

He put the ingredients on the counter and kicked the fridge door closed.

"So what are you making?"

"You said surprise you, so that's what I'm going to do,"

"You've been doing that since the beginning."

Trip set to getting the ingredients together for the meatloaf. He knew the oatmeal would throw Horatio since it did most people. When he mixed the ingredients together he dug through the cupboards for a loaf pan, refusing Horatio's help to find one. When it was finally in the oven and he'd clean up his mess he threw the dish towel down on the counter and turned to find Horatio smiling at him.

"What?"

"Meatloaf?"

"Surprise!"

Horatio chuckled.

"My momma's recipe. Best you'll ever eat. Now you get to figure out what else to have," Trip decided, then seeing Horatio's leer, he added, "and I'm not on the menu until _after_ dinner."

"Tease," Horatio grumbled.

"Takes one to know one," Trip retorted. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, blew Horatio a kiss and walked out to the beach.

Horatio grabbed his own beer and followed Trip out the door.. 

"I seem to recall a similar conversation," Horatio said as he joined Trip on the lounger.

"I think we should call it a draw," Trip observed.

"Okay," the redhead agreed. He leaned back against the blond.

"So what are you fixing to go with the meatloaf?"

"I don't know. I'll wing it when the time comes," Horatio said too comfortable to move let alone think too hard.

"Wing it?"

"Yeah, wing it."

"Do you often wing it?" Trip inquired between sips of beer.

"Are we still talking about food?" Horatio countered.

"Are we?"

Horatio shrugged and turned over, pulling Trip into a deep kiss. "You tell me," he whispered before kissing the blond again.

Trip moaned. He set his beer on the sand and pulled Horatio closer. The redhead was really going to be the death of him. 

When they broke their kiss, Horatio snuggled in against Trip's body. He was about to make a suggestive comment but his stomach growled instead.

"Hungry?"

"You wore me out earlier."

Trip looked at his watch, "You have 30 minutes before dinner is finished."

"That long?"

Laughing, Trip answered, "Yes, that long. Wanna start winging the rest of dinner or lay here for a little longer?"

Horatio's stomach growled again and he sighed. "I guess I'm winging the rest of dinner."

Trip softly laughed. He gave the redhead a soft peck before pushing him off the lounger to land on the sand.

"Hey!"

"I'll kiss it and make it better," Trip suggested. "Later."

"You better," Horatio grunted as he picked himself up and wandered back inside

Mirroring Trip’s earlier actions he rummaged through the fridge. He didn't have enough time to cook potatoes for mashed, or even boiled. Opening the freezer he peeked in to see what kind of frozen vegetables he had. Pea, beans, and corn. He pulled the beans and corn out and dropped them on the counter. He'd make a mixed vegetable thing with milk. 

By the time Trip made it back into the kitchen, Horatio had the vegetables cooked and the cream and added. He was peering into the oven when Trip caught him.

Trip cleared his throat and Horatio quickly closed the oven door. "Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yeah, but I still got a few of those nine lives left."

"So do you need any help?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay," Trip replied. "I'm going to go take a shower, and you better stay out of the oven."

Horatio sketched Trip a salute. "Yes, sir. Mr. Tucker, sir."

Trip laughed. "You are a mess."

Horatio just shrugged as he watched Trip walk away. He was very tempted to join the blond but if they did that, dinner would burn for sure. So instead he set the table, got out a plate for Trip to put the meatloaf on and a bowl for the vegetables. He also grabbed a couple of fresh beers for both of them, noticing he really needed to go get another case for them.

He was thinking of sneaking another peek at the meatloaf when the phone rang. He groaned and rolled his eyes. He was beginning to feel like he was part of his own personal coconut telegraph.

"Hello, Alexx," he said when he answered the phone. "Which one of our wayward children have you've been speaking to today?"

"You are a very suspicious man, sugar."

"It keeps me alive."

"That it does," Alexx agreed. "So what's he like?"

"You mean they didn't tell you?"

"Calleigh just said there was someone."

Horatio laughed, he knew it wouldn't take much to get her to tell who talked.

"I'm surprised that Eric hasn't called you."

"Connie did, but I wanted to hear about Trip from you."

Chuckling, Horatio sat down and began to tell Alexx about Trip. They had the story of Trip's revised history down pat.

Trip returned to the kitchen just as the oven timer went off. He brushed a kiss against Horatio's temple. "Dinner," he quietly said.

Horatio nodded. "Trip's made dinner, so I better get off here."

"Alright, sugar, but do stay in touch, and bring him around when you get a chance."

"I promise," Horatio said before concluding the call.

"Dare I ask who you promised what to?" Trip asked as he pulled the meatloaf from the oven. 

"Alexx. She wants me to bring you by so she can meet you."

"Who called her?"

"Connie," Horatio answered. 

Trip nodded and continued to unpan their dinner and slice it.

"This doesn't bother you?

"No, why should it? These people are your family."

"Yes," Horatio softly agreed. "Yes, they are."

"You sound surprised to admit that," Trip surmised. "Why?"

"Because I guess it's never really been vocalized before."

"You've had a lot of personal revelations of late," Trip observed

"Yeah. Yeah, I have. And I think I owe those to you," he told Trip.

"Oh?"

"It goes back to you giving me reasons to live and love again."

"Than it must be fate I'm here," Trip told him holding him close.

"Let's not involve her," Horatio murmured before softly kissing Trip.

"True," Trip agreed knowing it could go either direction where Fate was concerned. 

Horatio stepped back and said, "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Has anyone ever told you that you've got a one track mind?" Trip quipped as he placed the meatloaf on the table.

"A few over the years," Horatio retorted. He set the bowl of cream vegetables on the table before joining Trip at the table.

"I'm not surprised," Trip commented as he handed the plate with the slices of meatloaf to Horatio

"I thought the hair was a pretty good indicator of that," Horatio countered as he took a couple slices of meatloaf.

"I thought the hair was an indication of passion," Trip commented taking a bite.

"Nice save."

Trip laughed. "Of course, I didn't say what kind of passion..."

Horatio laughed. "Speed got me a shirt one time that read, "Consider the hair a warning."

"Sounds like I would have really liked Speed," Trip commented as he took another bite of the meat loaf then served up some vegetables for himself.

"He would have really liked you." Horatio softly replied. He caught hold of Trip's free hand and entwined their fingers.

Normally, he was very reserved with his affection, but something about Trip made him want to be more open with his feelings.

Trip kept a hold of Horatio's fingers and both of them finished their meal one handed and sometimes with their fingers. 

"Since you cooked, I'll wash the dishes," Horatio offered finally letting go of Trips fingers and grabbing their plates. 

As Horatio drew the water in the sink, Trip brought the plates over and stacked them in the sink. Finishing his beer while Horatio washed the dishes, Trip grabbed a dish towel and was about to dry them until Horatio stopped him.

"Leave them. Let's go for a walk on the beach,"

Trip slipped his hand into Horatio's once again and they walked out to the beach and down to the water's edge.

They stood with the warm water lapping at their toes. Horatio turned and tugged Trip into his arms for a kiss. 

"Whatcha thinking about, Trip asked. 

"Taking you inside and making love to you."

"Well, I wouldn't complain about that," Trip told him leaning in for a kiss

Horatio kissed Trip again making a promise of more things to come all the while thinking it could be their last night together and wanting to make it memorable.

Trip pulled back and looked at Horatio with a soft smile. Seeing the wistful expression, he whispered against Horatio's lips, "quit thinking."

"Mind reader," Horatio softly chuckled as he pulled back and started to lead Trip back up the beach.

"I learned from the best," Trip countered.

Horatio stopped to pull Trip into a hug and kissed him again. "Point taken." he acknowledged. He was usually the one to tell Trip to stop thinking.

They continued the short back trip back to the bungalow kissing, caressing and undressing.

Leaving a trail of clothing half way up the beach and through the house until they were naked and Horatio could push Trip back on the bed.

He straddled the blonde and slowly started to make passionate love to him.

He started by kissing every inch of Trip's body starting at his neck and slowly working his way downward. 

Trip arched off the bed with a soft groan when Horatio began teasing his aching hard cock. Horatio planted a hand into Trip's chest and pushed him flat once again, but kept the hand there to tease Trip's nipples while he suckled on the head of Trip's cock enjoying the bitter taste of precum.

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please... Do something..."

"I thought I was," Horatio said with a smirk. 

"You're not just a tease," Trip grumbled as he neared sensory overload. "But, a cock tease."

Horatio chuckled and then swallowed down Trip's cock

Trip groaned and rose up off the bed as Horatio swirled his tongue around the length of his cock before pulling all the way off. 

"Is this something enough?"

"I really need you inside me," Trip growled. 

"You do?"

Trip slid a hand into the hair at the base of Horatio's neck and pulled him into a demanding and breathtaking kiss. "Now!" he demanded.

Horatio reached under the pillow where they had the lube stashed and pulled it out. Slicking up two fingers pushed them in stroking in and out a few times, before pulling out and slicking up his cock and pushing in all the way. 

Trip softly moaned as Horatio slid all the way in. He wrapped his legs around Horatio's waist and met the redhead thrust for thrust while watching his lover lose himself in his passion.

Horatio felt his orgasm coming on and pushed hard into Trip a few more times coming deep inside the blond.

Trip followed Horatio and managed to catch the redhead as he collapsed down on him.

Horatio allowed himself to settle on top of Trip as he finally came down from his orgasmic high. He nuzzled the hollow of Trip's neck and murmured, "I love you."

Trip tightened his embrace and echoed, "I love you," back to Horatio.. 

"Kinda scary, isn't it?" Horatio softly asked.

"Yeah," Trip replied knowing exactly what Horatio was asking about. "But, I wouldn't change anything that has happened in the past few days."

"Truly?"

"Truly." Trip slightly shifted so he could pull Horatio into a soft kiss.

"Me either," Horatio said leaning up on his elbows to look down at the blond.

Trip reached up to twine his fingers in the red hair, "I definitely think it's a warning for incredible amounts of passion."

Horatio softly chuckled before leaning in and kissing Trip again

Trip rolled them to their side and then continued kissing, deep searching kisses intermixed with soft almost chaste ones. He couldn't get enough of Horatio pressed against him or the taste of the redhead.

Horatio caressed Trip memorizing everything.

Trip nipped at his lips and Horatio pulled back. "Stop thinking," he said.

Horatio softly laughed. "Yes, dear."

It was Trip's turn to laugh. "You are a goofball."

"Is that another one of your technical terms?"

"One among many.

"I can hardly wait to find out what the others might be," Horatio commented. 

"I'm sure you will in time."

"I'm sure," Horatio said with a soft smile.

Trip leaned forward again and gently kissed Horatio

As they lay together facing each other, Horatio continued to gently touch every bit of Trip's body he could reach.

Trip returned the touches until the events of the day finally caught up with both of them and they both yawned.

"Sleep," Horatio murmured against Trip's lips. "We'll have tomorrow." He willed the words to be true. He didn't want to think of the alternative, even though he knew they both were thinking it. 

Trip yawned again. He gave Horatio another soft kiss and whispered, "Good night, Red."

"Good night, Blondie."

.oXoXo.

Day Five

Archer stood by as they beamed another container with a modified communicator out and prayed. Several of the communicators had been made up and they had been sending them out every thirty minutes since before dawn to pinpoint when the rift opened and when it closed.

With the exception of one sent out just before dawn that never showed up at the shipyard, every other one had arrived in San Francisco.

The missing container was a bit of a mystery. They couldn’t explain if it was a blink in the rift window or just a malfunction.


	12. Chapter 12

Horatio woke the next day just as the fingers of sunlight began seeping over the horizon. He brushed a soft kiss against Trip's temple and smiled when the blond snuffled and settled back to sleep. He rolled out of bed pulled on a pair of sweats and padded into the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee and took a cup with out to the beach.

He loved to watch the sun rise and the colors changes the sky went through as it did. Absorbed in watching the sky he stumbled over an object. Looking down he saw a metal container. Unsure of what it was at first, he then recognized it as one of those containers Trip had told him about.

He spilled his coffee as he sat down hard on the sand next to the box. Opening it, he saw another box and another note in the same handwriting as before. Jon. His gut had been right his time with Trip was growing shorter. He debated burying it in the sand.

His conscience pricked him, because he knew it wouldn't be fair to keep this from Trip. They knew that Trip being in this time and place was a fluke, and he had family and friends who were missing him.

With a tired sigh, he put the little box back into the bigger box and took them back to the bungalow. He set them on the kitchen table and went to wake Trip up.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he rubbed Trip's back until the blond started to stir. 

"What time is it?"

"Just after sunrise."

"Too early. Come back to bed."

"No. You need to come out to the kitchen."

"Horatio?"

“Just come out to the kitchen, please.”

“Okay,” Trip said. He rolled out of bed, pulled on some shorts and followed Horatio out to the kitchen.

Horatio poured them both a cup of coffee. He set Trip's on the table and leaned against the counter sipping at his as he waited for the blond to join him.

"What?"

"Coffees on the table," Horatio said pointing to the table ignoring Trip's natural morning grumpiness. 

Trip reached for the cup on the table and stopped when he saw the box feeling suddenly awake. "Where did you find this?"

"On the beach near the spot where you first appeared," Horatio replied.

"Damn," Trip muttered. He pulled out a chair and settled into it. He grabbed the cup and sipped at it ignoring the box.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Later."

"Why later? Don't you want to read the note from Jon?" Horatio asked taking a seat opposite Trip.

"There's a note? You read it?"

"I opened the box, saw the note, and closed the box back up."

"Sure you did."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Horatio purred his voice lowering an octave. For most people who knew the redhead, they knew to be careful when they heard that tone of voice.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't read the letter?" 

"I'm telling you exactly that."

"Why?"

"Why didn't I read it? Because it was addressed to you, that's why. If I wanted to be a bastard, I'd have just buried the damn thing and you'd never have been the wiser."

"Are you certain that you didn't?"

"There you go calling me a liar again," Horatio growled as he slammed his cup down on the table. That was another warning Trip didn't know to heed.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Son of a bitch, have these last few days taught you nothing about me?" 

"Maybe, you're a better actor than you let on to be," Trip countered.

"Fuck you," Horatio snarled and stormed out of the bungalow before he did something he would regret.

Trip watched as Horatio stormed out of the bungalow. He was torn between opening the box and going after Horatio. Giving up he took the box and followed the redhead. 

He found Horatio sitting on the lounger looking out over the water. 

"What did it say?" Horatio asked when Trip sat down next to him. 

"You tell me?"

"You mean you get a box from your precious Jon and you didn't even read it?"

"You're jealous," Trip softly observed.

"Of what exactly?"

"Of Jon. You're jealous of Jon. I should have seen it earlier." 

"And you came to this conclusion how?" Horatio countered. 

"By the way you react every time his name is mentioned."

"Really," Horatio scoffed. He had turned his attention back toward the ocean. "And, how's that?"

"You get pissy. As if I'm not allowed to have feelings for him," Trip retorted.

"Bullshit!" Horatio snapped as he turned to face Trip.

"Really?"

"I understand you have feelings for Jon. You've been friends and lovers for a long time," Horatio replied lining out his argument. "What pisses me off is the fact you accuse me of reading a letter that's from him addressed to you. The only time I read somebody's personal correspondence is when they are dead or I have a warrant."

"So you see the box, open it, see the letter you assume is from Jon and you don’t read it? Instead, you put it back in the box and give it to me? You weren't even curious?"

"Yes, I'm curious," Horatio admitted.

Trip nodded, they weren't getting anywhere. He still couldn't believe Horatio was so altruistic he wouldn't read the note from Jon. But then... "So let's open it."

"Have at it," Horatio said, still pissed. There was no way he was touching that box until Trip gave it to him. 

Trip opened the box and pulled out the smaller box and the note. He set the bigger box on the sand next to the lounger.

Horatio had been correct. The note was from Jon. He quickly read it.

_Trip, we'll use the modified communicator to try and reach you. T'Pol is hopeful we can pinpoint your location. Try and contact Enterprise as soon as you get this. ___

__Handing the letter to Horatio to read, Trip looked at the modified communicator. Then put it back in the box._ _

__"You aren't going to try and contact them?" Horatio asked handing the letter back._ _

__"Later. I have something more important to do first."_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"I need to apologize to you," Trip replied._ _

__"Yes, you do," Horatio agreed._ _

__“So this was our first fight?”_ _

__“More like second._ _

__“Yesterday,” Trip sighed._ _

__“Uh huh.”_ _

__“Sorry.”_ _

__"This," Horatio began pointing toward the box on the sand. "Just emphasizes how much we don't about each other."_ _

__"I guess we never really got to the point of talking a lot about my life on Enterprise did we?" Trip commented._ _

__"Nor did we talk about my life."_ _

__"Kinda late to do it now, but maybe we should a little,"_ _

__"So where do we start?" Horatio softly inquired. He really had no clue. All he really knew at that point was that he loved Trip despite still being highly annoyed with him._ _

__"I don't know," Trip admitted. "I know how I feel about you. I know how I feel about Jon. I miss life there, exploring the stars, but I love it here too."_ _

__"I know you feel like you're being torn in two and the desire to lash out at the unfairness of it all is also understandable, but I'm in this with you._ _

__"I know. And I know it's unfair to you to be in this situation and I'm glad you are still willing to be with me." He knew he sounded confused._ _

__Horatio sighed. He reached out and pulled Trip closer. "We seem to have come to a point where we're talking in circles," he said. "Maybe, we need to start from the beginning."_ _

__"Maybe," Trip agreed as he cuddled up to Horatio. "So where do we start and who starts?"_ _

__"Since you suddenly appeared on my beach, maybe you should go first," Horatio suggested._ _

__Trip softly laughed._ _

__"What?"_ _

__“I’m not good about just talking about myself without a little prompting,” Trip explained._ _

__"I'm the same way," Horatio admitted. "So to make things easier, just start with telling me about your family."_ _

__So Trip started with his mom, telling Horatio how she read to him the Emory Erickson’s book on Transporters over and over again when he was seven._ _

__“Your favorite bedtime story,” Horatio teased._ _

__“And yours was?” Trip countered._ _

__“Grimm’s Fairy Tales.”_ _

__“I’m not surprised.”_ _

__“So I like gruesome stories with happy endings.”_ _

__Trip chuckled. “You are twisted.”_ _

__Horatio shrugged._ _

__Trip shook his head and continued to tell Horatio about his family. How Lizzie followed him everywhere and would scream her head off if she got left behind, how his older sister’s class sent pictures to the Enterprise and how his brother was his dance partner when they both learned how to dance._ _

__“I may have to see how good of a dancer you are one of these evenings,” Horatio quietly remarked remembering how he and his brother suffered a similar fate in dance class._ _

__“So who taught you to dance?”_ _

__“Sister Agnes and her wooden ruler,” Horatio replied with a wry grin._ _

__“Ouch,” Trip murmured._ _

__“She was tough yet fair.”_ _

__“Sounds like T’Pol.”_ _

__“Tell me about her besides what you’ve already told me,” Horatio requested._ _

__Trip told him how he came to care for T’Pol despite their differences, and how through somebody’s misguided plans they became parents. Parents to a beautiful girl they named Elizabeth, who brought joy to their lives even though hers was very short._ _

__He pulled her picture from his pocket and handed it to Horatio._ _

__“She’s beautiful,” Horatio murmured._ _

__“She was,” Trip quietly agreed._ _

__“We can take a break, if you want,” Horatio offered. He had, at some point, coaxed Trip to stretch out beside him on the lounger._ _

__Trip leaned over and gave Horatio a soft kiss. “I’m alright. I just miss my family.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

__Trip nodded._ _

__Horatio smiled and gave Trip the unedited version of his life. How he grew up in a large Irish-Italian neighborhood where everyone knew everybody._ _

__“I thought I had problems with no privacy when I was growing up,” Trip quipped._ _

__“A little sister driving you crazy is a far cry from Mrs. Malone knowing when I took Gina Scarletti behind the bleachers for our first and only kiss,” Horatio grumped._ _

__Trip chuckled. “Only you would get caught with your hand in the cookie jar.”_ _

__Horatio stuck his tongue out at Trip._ _

__“Now, that’s mature.”_ _

__“May I finish?”_ _

__“Go ahead.”_ _

__He talked a little about Speed, but he knew Trip had already heard most of that part of the story. So he told him about discovering his niece. And the surprise of discovering he had a mostly grown son. And how he helped Kyle his life turned around, glossing over Julia's role._ _

__"Do you stay in touch with Kyle?" Trip asked quietly. The redhead's ability to role with life's punches kinda amazed him, and he wondered if he could be that adaptable._ _

__"We chat online once a month since he's serving in Afghanistan as a medic," Horatio replied.  
"You must be very proud of him," Trip commented, wondering what it would have been like to see Elizabeth grow up. _ _

__"Very. He's the best part of me."_ _

__"When does he come home?"_ _

__"In a few months. I'm looking forward to seeing him. I've missed him."_ _

__"Does he know about you?" Trip asked motioning between them to indicate his alternative lifestyle. He didn't know how open people were in this time._ _

__"We have no secrets, so yes, he does know," Horatio explained._ _

__"And he's okay with it?"_ _

__"He doesn't care as long as I'm happy."_ _

__"Are you happy?"_ _

__"Yes," Horatio said with a warm smile. "Are you?"_ _

__"Very," Trip answered and he was very happy with Horatio._ _

__

____

.oOo.

"So are you going to contact Jon?"

Trip looked at the box and shook his head. "Not yet."

"Why not?"

"First, I haven't had my coffee," Trip replied. "And, secondly, if this is going to be my last day with you then I want to make it a memorable one."

"I can't argue with that," Horatio said with a smile. Although, he could argue the point, he wouldn't. It was Trip's decision.

"So, coffee?"

Horatio softly laughed. He rolled out of Trip's loose embrace and stood up. He held out his hand. "Let's start this day over."

Trip took Horatio's hand, allowing the redhead to pull him to his feet. Landing in Horatio's embrace, he gently kissed him. "I like the sound of that," he said as Horatio led them toward the bungalow.

"So what would you like for breakfast?" Horatio inquired once they stepped into the kitchen.

"I was thinking a shower for two and then breakfast," Trip replied with a sly smirk.

"I'm not sure I trust you in the shower," Horatio teased. 

Trip pulled Horatio close and nuzzled his neck, taking a nip, whispering, "Oh, I think you like it when I jump you in the shower."

"Yes," Horatio gasped.

Trip chuckled, giving Horatio a quick kiss before leading him toward the bedroom and subsequently the bathroom, peeling the redhead’s clothes off along the way. "Start the water," he instructed as he shucked his own clothes before joining Horatio under the spray.

Horatio lean back against Trip as soon as the blond joined him. He had a feeling Trip wanted to pamper him, so he would let him.

Trip reach around Horatio, bypassing the cloth and squeezed the shower gel into his hands, rubbing them together he spread the foam on the redhead's chest. Carding his fingers through the red hair, gently caressing over the nipples buried within. Nibbling on Horatio's neck, he caressed downward tickling the trail of hair downward. 

Horatio moaned when a slippery hand wrapped itself around his aching cock and began to slowly stroke it. He let out another moan as a finger slipped inside him and brushed his prostate.

He was torn between wanting to arch forward into the hand stroking him or push back on the finger teasing him.

Trip held Horatio in place, trapped between his arms as the warm water cascaded over them, teasing him until he could feel the tension of an impending orgasm. Slipping his finger out, he leaned Horatio forward and slipped inside. 

Horatio placed his arms on the glass block wall and rested his head against them. He bit his bottom lip and fought to keep from coming as Trip set a slow pace while he played Horatio's body like a fine tuned instrument.

Trip alternated between stroking Horatio's cock and teasing the hard nipples hidden in the red curls and occasionally biting Horatio's neck. 

"If this is your idea of makeup sex," Horatio grunted. "Then, maybe we should fight more often."

"No fighting, I don't like fighting with you. I do like loving you though," Trip clarified as he pushed in and stayed there for a moment teasing Horatio's nipples at the same time.

"Oh...God..." Horatio moaned. "That feels so good."

"You're gonna like this then," Trip purred as he pulled almost all the way out and reached between Horatio's legs to fondle the redhead's balls while slowly sliding back in.

Horatio lost his battle and came with a low moan his semen splattering the glass block wall. He idly watched it slide down the wall and be washed down the drain to blitzed out to move.

Horatio's orgasm triggered Trip's and he came deep inside the redhead. Holding on to Horatio, he supported them as they stood in the cooling water. 

"So much for getting squeaky clean," Horatio quipped as he reached out to shut off the water.

Trip chuckled in his ear. "I'm not certain that was the point."

"When sharing a shower with you I know it's not the point. Water seems to turn you on."

"You wet is what turns me on."

"How did you manage to keep your hands to yourself when we first met?" Horatio inquired as he opened the shower door and stepped out. He reached for a towel to dry off.

"I was disoriented," Trip replied.

"Sure you were."

"I was," Trip countered with his arms across his chest.

Horatio laughed and tossed him the towel. "So if I were to recreate that scene later on, what would you do?"

"Pounce you."

Horatio chuckled. He grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his waist. "But, coffee first," the redhead said as he left the bathroom for the kitchen.

Trip laughed. He too grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and followed Horatio to the kitchen.

Horatio grabbed the long old cup of coffee he poured for Trip and dumped it. Pouring a fresh cup, he handed it to Trip before pouring one for himself.

"Would you like breakfast now or just sex on the beach?"

Trip thought for a moment, "That's a tough choice," he said as he moved closer. When he was pressed up against Horatio, he purred, "You. Wet and naked on the beach."

"What is it with you and water?" Horatio asked between kisses.

"I like it. I like the way it feels against my skin. I like the way you look with water dripping off your body, clinging to that wonderful red hair all over your body."

"You make me sound like a wet Sasquatch," Horatio grumbled. "Not very romantic."

Trip laughed at him and kissed him deeply. "But you're my Sasquatch and I love you just the way you are."

"You are a silver tongued devil," Horatio retorted with a smirk.

"Na... Not so much," Trip said blushing slightly. He didn't handle compliments well.

Horatio cupped Trip's chin and lifted his face, kissing him gently. "I love you."

"I love you," Trip replied returning the sentiment. He knew it was the truth, and also knew when he was back on Enterprise that he would miss Horatio very much.

"Let's go for our swim," Horatio suggested. He needed time to recoup from their time in the shower and then he wanted to make slow tender love to Trip. 

Trip nodded and set his mug in the sink, doing the same with Horatio's. Taking Horatio's hand, he led them outside, stopping every so often to gently kiss the redhead. As they passed the lounger, Trip grabbed the container with the communicator. When Horatio looked at him strangely, he told him, "I have to deal with it sometime and I want you with me when I do."

Horatio nodded. He walked a few feet and stopped. He dropped his towel and said before sprinting toward the water, "Last one in is a rotten egg."

Trip dropped the box and his towel next to it and raced Horatio to the water, making it to the water a step, or two, behind Horatio. When he caught up to Horatio, the redhead had already dived under the water and was standing wet in chest deep water. "My Sasquatch," he said grabbing Horatio for a deep kiss.

Horatio broke the kiss and said, "Still not romantic," and then he dunked Trip under the water.

Trip came up sputtering and laughing. "What's the matter, Red; don't like my new pet name for you?"

"Blondie," Horatio growled and launched himself at Trip.

They fell back in the water, wrestling and gasping for air as they came up, Trip finally had Horatio pinned in his arms and claimed his mouth for another deep kiss.

Horatio cupped Trip's face as he pulled back to catch his breath. "Let's take this some place a little dryer."

"I like the way you think," Trip told him leaning in for one more kiss.

"This isn't getting us out of the water," Horatio pointed out.

"Yeah," Trip said kissing Horatio again, "But I can't help myself."

Horatio pushed against Trip breaking the kiss. He caught hold of the blond's hand and pulled him ashore heading for the lounger. He pushed Trip down on it and before taking his mouth in a searing kiss he softly said, "My turn to pamper you."

Trip sighed as Horatio began to explore his neck, trailing his tongue along the muscle and sucking at the juncture of his neck. He felt Horatio flick his tongue over the bite mark on his shoulder then suck on it a little more. The slight sensitivity from the open mark gave way to pleasure as Horatio sucked on it. He wanted to tease the redhead about making sure his claim was well and truly marked, but he couldn't speak because Horatio's hand was also caressing his chest.

Horatio worried on the mark a little more before moving down to nip and suck at Trip's nipples while his hand slid south to tease Trip's hard cock.

Trip pushed up into Horatio's hand, moaning when Horatio lightly bit his nipple. He tried to touch Horatio but the redhead pinned his hand above his head, "Keep it there," he growled.

A shiver of desire slid down Trip's spine at the possessive and controlling tone in the redhead's voice. He left his hand where Horatio had put it and watched through half-closed eyes as the redhead worshiped him.

Horatio licked and gently blew across Trip's nipples then licked his way down the blond's body until he reached his cock, sucking it down. 

Trip fought hard not to buck up into Horatio's mouth as the redhead swirled his tongue around his weeping cock.

Pulling off Trip's cock, Horatio licked it up and down like an ice cream cone over and over while he reached further between Trip's legs to fondle his balls and lightly tease his opening, but not pushing in just yet.

"Please," Trip groaned as he squirmed on the lounger trying to get the redhead to hurry up.

Horatio stopped his teasing and looked up with an evil smirk. "Please what?”

“Fuck me,” Trip moaned as Horatio slipped a slick finger inside him. He had enough brain function to wonder where the lube came from but realized he didn't care as long as Horatio kept doing what he was doing. 

Horatio slipped a second finger inside Trip and wiggled them around causing the blond to moan again.

Dropping his hands, Trip twined them in the red hair and gently caressed. There was no way he couldn't touch Horatio as the redhead slid his fingers in and out of him. 

"I need you in me now," Trip softly demanded as he grinded down on Horatio's fingers.

"As you wish," Horatio whispered as he pulled his fingers out slicked up his cock and slid back inside with a moan of his own.

"You feel so good," Trip moaned as Horatio slowly slid in and out of him. 

"Wanna make this last."

Trip nodded. He reached up and pulled the redhead into a slow tantalizing kiss.

Horatio pulled back and watched Trip's passion clouded eyes as he slowly moved in and out, coming earlier made it easier to control his building orgasm, barely, but he knew he wouldn't last as long as he wanted to.

Trip pulled Horatio close again and managed to whisper in his ear, "Thinking too much, Red," before he kissed him again.

"Habit," Horatio muttered. Bracing his arms over Trip and with the blond's legs wrapped around his waist, he quickened his pace.

"That's it, Red," Trip growled. "Faster and harder."

Horatio complied until he felt himself fall over the edge.

Trip watched as Horatio threw his head back as he came. He fisted his own cock and pumped it until he followed Horatio and came. He caught Horatio as the redhead fell forward, cradling him against his chest, stroking his back and gently kissing Horatio's neck and shoulder.

"I think I killed myself," Horatio mumbled into Trip's shoulder.

Trip softly chuckled. "There are worse ways to go."

"True," Horatio agreed. He pushed himself up so that he could look Trip in the eye. "I love you, and no matter what happens today you will always have a special place in my heart."

Trip had no idea how to respond. The depth of Horatio's feelings floored him. So he said the only thing he could think of to say. "I. Love. You." Each word punctuated by a kiss. He knew if he went back a part of him would always love Horatio. And he knew if he stayed, while he'd miss the people in the future, he knew he'd be complete here, with this man.

Horatio softly kissed Trip back. "Let's go for a swim," he suggested.

"I don’t want to move," Trip complained as Horatio's softened cock finally slipped from his body.

"Come on lazy bones," Horatio urged sitting up and pulling Trip after him. "We can take a nice nap together after we swim."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Horatio said before leaning in and placing a peck on Trip's cheek.

"Okay," Trip grumbled as he got up and followed Horatio into the water. 

Horatio waded up to his waist and then dived in under the waves swimming toward the rocky outcropping knowing that Trip would follow him.

.oXoXo.

They beamed another container, this time an empty one disappeared. They had their opening in the rift. To avoid littering wherever with containers they waited. Waited to see if Tucker would contact them. They knew from their tests the day before that their window was close to late afternoon.

Archer had Hoshi monitor the frequency they had set the communicator to the exclusion of everything else. Time seemed to crawl by as he waited for Trip to contact them, him. Finally he gave up waiting and ordered everyone to meet him at the transporter bay. He was going to try and beam whatever was near the communicator up and pray that it was Trip.

.oXoXo.

Trip thought about racing Horatio, but he didn't have the energy for more than a leisurely swim so he dove under the waves and set off toward the outcropping at a steady pace. He found Horatio sitting on a rock waiting for him when he got there and waded toward the rocks.

"Took you long enough," Horatio teased when Trip sat down next to him.

"Were we racing?"

"Nah," Horatio replied.

"You just wanted to yank my chain a bit huh?"

"Thought I just did that?"

"Oh, you are so funny," Trip drawled.

"Of course, I am."

"And you're not full of yourself, are you?"

"No, you're the one who usually fills me."

Trip groaned. "That was terrible."

"I know," Horatio admitted. "I couldn't help myself."

"You really couldn't could you?"

"It's all your fault."

"My fault? How?"

Horatio leaned closer and kissed Trip. "You bring out the playful side of me." 

Horatio smiled and wrapped his arm around Trip.

Trip snuggled up to Horatio trying to hide a yawn in the crook of the redhead's neck.

"You think you got enough energy to swim back?"

"What about you, Red? You're older than me."

"I only got a decade on you, Blondie."

"I sense a challenge."

"Last one to the lounger has to cook dinner."

"You're on."

Horatio hopped off the rock and dove into the surf leaving Trip to follow. 

Trip dove in behind Horatio and they raced the length of the beach neck and neck. Horatio had the slight advantage as they waded out of the water, but Trip caught up to him quickly as they raced up the beach to where they dropped their towels laughing. Trip grabbed his towel and wiped the water from his face. Looking down he saw the communicator and felt a momentary stab of guilt for not contacting Jon yet, but he wanted this time with Horatio.

As he reached for Horatio, he felt the tingle of a transporter and the look of horror on Horatio's face. As the redhead reached for him he cried, "No."

Horatio reached out to pull Trip out of the beam or whatever the hell it was causing Trip to disappear. But, he briefly recalled the discussion they had had about transporter technology, and he stopped reaching for his lover.

He watched in horror as Trip slowly disappeared and reappeared before finally solidifying and falling to the sand in a crumble heap.

Horatio cautiously approached and crouched down next to Trip. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What the hell just happened? Are you okay?"

Trip shook his head, "I don't know," he said needing to process what he thought happened. "Can I take my nap now?"

Horatio laughed for lack of knowing what else to do. "Yes, you can take your nap now. Let's go curl up in bed." Horatio stood up and held out his hand for Trip to take. When the blond took his hand, he gave it a squeeze and pulled Trip up and into his arms. He really didn't want to let go of Trip. Reaching down for their towels he noticed the box was empty and the thing from inside was gone. Grabbing the box as well, he carried it to the house with them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Captain Archer, there is something interfering with the transporter beam."

"Strengthen the integrity of the confinement beam," Danika Erickson ordered.

Jon watched as a figure started to form only to lose it again. He wanted to call out demand something be done, anything to insure Trip returned. But he couldn't.

"We still can't get a good lock on him sir."

"Initialize a second beam."

Ensign Stark initialized a second beam and after a slight fluxuation, Commander Tucker started to materialize again. This time however the process completed.

Trip was glad he had the towel in his hand when he materialized on the transporter pad. "Damnit," was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Welcome back Commander," Archer said when he saw Trip, then added when he saw the Commander state of undress, "You couldn't wear a suit?"

"Do I ever?" Trip answered sarcastically wrapping the towel around his waist and securing it. Seeing the rope bracelet on his wrist, he sighed and needed to get out of there, he couldn't face them right now. "If you don't mind I'll go get dressed."

"I'll come with you."

"Not now Jon... Cap'n," he said then corrected himself but not before the slip of tongue was noticed.

As he walked past Malcolm, he heard him say, "Nice bite mark. Hope you got her name," in reference to the mark on his shoulder where Horatio had bit him.

"What makes you so sure it was a her?" he retorted knowing Jon was listening, but at least it shut Malcolm up.

He should have known when they got him back everyone would be there to welcome him home and in any other circumstance he'd have welcomed it, but right now he needed to be alone to come to terms with the last few days and the fact that no matter how much he'd loved Jon, he'd also fallen hard for the redhead in another time and was suddenly ripped away without even being able to say goodbye.

"Trip?" Jon questioned softly as he walked next to Trip

"Cap'n?"

"Are you okay?"

He knew the worried tone of Jon's voice and maybe his friend was wondering if what might have happened to him was consensual. "Not really, but I will be," he said as they entered his quarters.

"Is there anything I can do?" 

Looking over at Jon, he saw the man he'd know for fifteen years and loved better than half of that. "Do you love me?" he asked

"Yes."

Trip reached out and cupped Jon's cheek. It surprised him to hear Jon say it so openly. Maybe what happened will be good for them, maybe now he could have what he'd been given a taste of with Horatio. But first, he needed time to compartmentalize his time with and feelings for Horatio. "Can you give me a little time to come to terms with some things, and then I promise I will tell you everything," he asked. 

"I can do that," Jon said leaning slightly to give Trip a light kiss. When he straightened again, he touched near the bite mark and asked, "Is this..."

"Something I wanted?"

Jon nodded.

"Yes." He saw the flash of pain that went across Jon's face. And at that moment knew Jon had hoped for a different homecoming. With his hand still on Jon's cheek, he admitted what he'd kept hidden for so long, "I love you."

Jon pulled him into a hug and held him tight. "You better get dressed," Jon said when he released Trip and stepped back. "There are some people who want to talk to you about what happened."

"Yeah..." Trip had expected the debriefing and didn't look forward to it in the east bit. "When everything is done tonight," he started to say.

"I'll come see you."

"Thank you," Trip said, "I'd like to spend some time with you, even if I'm not ready for everything else yet. I've missed you."

"I understand. I missed you too," Jon said and with a squeeze to Trip's shoulder, he left.

.oXoXo.

Instead of leading Trip back inside the bungalow, he pulled him toward a clump of palm trees. In the midst of the trees was a hammock, which he drew Trip toward. "We can nap here and not worry about getting burned," he explained as he helped Trip into the hammock.

"I like how you think," Trip said slurring some of the words as he pulled Horatio into the hammock with him.

Horatio settled on the hammock and pulled Trip down to him. When the blond settled in with his head on his shoulder, Horatio wrapped his arms around him and held him as he slept. He had so many questions as to what had happened. But he knew now wasn't the time to ask them and as long as he had Trip in his arms, it really didn't matter in the end.

Horatio yawned and fell into a light doze not wanting to fall fully asleep and then wake to find out that the last few days were just a dream.

Trip woke, still curled in Horatio's arms not sure how much time had passed. He didn't feel quite as bad as he had, but he still didn't feel wonderful. 

Horatio woke from his doze when he felt Trip's lips gently brush his. "Hmmm..." he murmured. "You feeling any better?"

"A little," Trip answered. "I don't feel quite like I'd been put through the wringer like I had, but I'm still tired."

"Sleep some more then," Horatio told him, giving him a light kiss and directing the blond's head back down to his chest.

"Mmmm..." Trip said as he snuggled in and ran his fingers through the red curls.

"Mmmm?"

"Just feels good to be close to you."

"Ditto Blondie, ditto," Horatio agreed. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Trip shook his head. "Not yet. I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Okay," Horatio said. "But, when you're ready, I'll be around to listen."

"You better be. Because I'm gonna be here for a long time," Trip murmured kissing Horatio's chest.

Horatio looked down at Trip and tapped his head urging him to look up. "Truly?"

"Yeah... Looks like I'm going to be hard to get rid of."

Horatio softly laughed and then pulled Trip into a passionate kiss. He really didn't have any words to describe how it felt to know he could plan a future with Trip.

"Easy, Sasquatch," Trip murmured.

"Sorry," Horatio said a little sheepishly. "It just feels like I got all my birthday and Christmas presents all at once." 

"It's okay," Trip reassured him. "I'm still a little tender."

Horatio looked at him then chuckled. "*That* is not what I had in mind." And when Trip looked at him skeptically, he added, "Really, it's not all I think about." He knew he achieved his goal of making Trip smile. He really wasn't sure if Trip was talking about being tender from sex or tender emotionally, but he went with the sex to give Trip time. He resisted the urge to celebrate that he would have a future with Trip since the blond was going to be emotional over losing everything he had ever known.

Trip could tell Horatio was happy, but trying to be considerate of his feelings at the same time. 

"Go back to sleep, Blondie," Horatio urged as he guided Trip's head back to his chest. "We have all the time in the world.”

Trip yawned and snuggled closer. "All the time in the world," he murmured.

Horatio hugged him closer and held Trip as he faded back to sleep

Horatio watched Trip sleep thinking about how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

He knew he had to talk to some of his contacts to get ID for Trip and make it plausible. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay in Miami. He was fifty-five years old and had enough money in investments to be comfortable and retire.

"You're thinking too hard, Red," Trip complained as he woke up from his second nap.

"Sorry," Horatio softly said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Retirement. Staying in the Keys with you, things like that," Horatio answered.

"You're thinking about retiring? I thought you loved your job."

"I do, but I've been at for over thirty years and I'm ready to do something else."

"What would you do?"

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. Stay at home and make love to you."

"Nice thought, but I don't see that happening."

"Why not?"

"As nice as that thought is, we may end up getting tired of each other sooner rather than later."

"As much as I hate to say it you're probably right. Wouldn't mind giving it a shot though."

"You are incorrigible," Trip grumbled, but good-naturedly.

Horatio shrugged.

Trip rolled his eyes and softly laughed.

"But you love me anyway. So what does that say about you?"

"That I'm easily corrupted," Trip retorted with a grin.

Horatio couldn't help but laugh and hug Trip closer. Getting serious, he asked, "Do we need to talk?"

"It might be a good idea," Trip concurred. "But, let's get cleaned up and dressed first."

"Do we have to?"

"You'd do everything naked if given the opportunity wouldn't you?"

"I didn't use to; it's what you do to me."

"Then life's going to be interesting from here on out," Trip drawled.

"And it wasn't when you were off gallivanting around the stars?"

"Don't get me started, Red," Trip warned as he rolled out of the hammock. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower. Do I have to lock the door to keep from getting pounced?"

"You're the one with the thing for water," Horatio snarked back.

"Hey, it's a rarity to get a traditional shower on a starship," Trip rebutted, and then suddenly paled when he realized he was never going to see his friends and family ever again. Never see Jon.

Horatio quickly got up and caught him before he could crumple to the ground in shock

Horatio held Trip as they settled on the sand. "I've got you." He murmured along with anything else he could think of to comfort Trip.

"Thank you," Trip managed to say as he tried to come to terms with what he was feeling.

"You're welcome," Horatio softly replied. "Do you think we can take this inside? My old bones are starting to protest."

"Yeah, we can do that," Trip replied, and started to unfold himself from where he was curled up in Horatio's arms. 

Once Trip was standing, Horatio got to his knees and accepted the blond's help in standing. He held onto Trip's hand and pulled him close for the walk to the bungalow.

Inside, he guided his lover to the bedroom and had him sit down on the bed. He rummaged through the dresser and found some old sweats Trip could put on since he figured the blond was in shock and needed to warm up. He grabbed a set for himself as well.

He turned around and discovered that Trip had curled himself into a ball on top of the rumpled bed covers. He tossed the clothes on to the bed.

"Hey," He said gently. "Here are some clothes to put on."

"Thanks," Trip said as he rolled over and grabbed the sweats. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled the t-shirt on and stood up to finish pulling the sweats up.

"Come here," Horatio softly requested holding his arms open. When Trip walked into his embrace he held the blond, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I feel so lost," Trip murmured.

"I know."

Trip pulled back and looked deep into Horatio's crystal blue eyes. "You do, don't you?"

Thinking of how lost he felt when Speed died, he answered, "Yeah, yeah I do." It was why he wouldn't leave Trip no matter what. 

"Does it get any better?"

"It will eventually," Horatio said hoping he sounded reassuring.

“How can you be so certain?”

“Because I’ll be here to help you.

"I think you've just managed to make me love you even more."

Horatio smile and kissed Trip gently. "Love you too, and that's what will get you through."

Trip returned the kiss.

"Now, do you want to stay in here and talk or go curl up in the living room and talk?" Horatio softly asked.

"How about we go back out to the hammock?" Trip asked. 

"That works for me," Horatio agreed.

Horatio ushered Trip back out to the hammock. He let the blonde get comfortable before joining him and setting the whole thing swaying.

"Are you ready to talk?" Horatio asked after several minutes of companionable silence.

"Yeah. I'm just not sure where I should start," Trip admitted as he drew circles o Horatio's chest.

"The beginning is always the easiest place."

Trip laughed at that and to his ears it sounded bitter.

Horatio understood the feeling. Rolling them slightly so he could look at Trip he told him. "I love you. I know you love me. Nothing you can tell me about how you feel about Jon or anyone else can change that."

"Yeah," Trip said quietly. "I don't know which is worse, knowing I'll never see my family again or knowing I'll never see Jon."

"Since you've been out exploring the galaxy with Jon for several years now, I figure not seeing him again is going to be harder than not seeing your family," Horatio surmised.

Having Horatio sum up his situation so concisely, caused his chest to ache unbearably, but the redhead was correct. When he joined Starfleet, he knew that he would be leaving his family behind, so the pain of not seeing them again would fade away. He just didn't know what to do about his feelings for Jon.

"How long have you known Jon?" Horatio thought he knew the answer but it would be a good way for Trip to talk about Jon and his feelings for the man.

"We've known each other for almost eighteen years," Trip replied.

"And how long have you been lovers?" Horatio asked wondering if it would be like pulling teeth to get information from Trip.

"Probably about fifteen years or so. But it's been an off and on kind of thing. He was involved with Erica; I was involved with Natalie and T'Pol in between." At the mention of T'Pol's name he got quiet again. 

Horatio decided instead of trying to question Trip like he would a suspect that he would wait him out. Let him tell his story in his own time and his own manner.

"I forgot about T'Pol. We haven't been more than friends for a few years now, but she's special too. She gives me perspective in that weird Vulcan way of hers."

"Weird Vulcan way?"

"Yeah, Vulcan's are all about logic and no emotion. She has a hard time controlling her emotions so she has this way of looking at things logically, but not totally logic based. If that makes any sense?"

"It kinda does," Horatio replied.

"It's funny. The three of us. We were quite the triangle. Jon and I, T'Pol and I and then there was that whole commanding officer, mutual respect friendship thing Jon and T'Pol had going on. We argued half the time and were the best of friends or whatever the other half,” Trip explained.

"I bet they are going to miss you too." Horatio observed.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I think something happened when they were transporting me back."

Again Horatio asked, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"I was there. I could see everyone around the transporter bay. Then it's like I heard you and the next thing I knew I was back here. I don't know what happened, I need time to work it out, but I think I'm in both places. Here with you and there with them."

"Wow," was all Horatio could think to say.

"That's one way to describe it," Trip grumbled sarcastically.

Instead of getting annoyed with Trip's sarcasm, Horatio wracked his brain for an idea that would help the blond finally get some peace. "If what you say has happened, is there any way we can get in touch with your future self and let him know that everything turned out for the best?"

"I don't know. The communicator didn't come back with me did it?"

"No, it didn't."

"I don't know, write a letter put it in some numbered account and order it to be delivered to me at a certain date," Trip answered. 

"That sounds like a good idea," Horatio replied. "We can work on it later."

"What do you have in mind for now?"

"To just hold you and listen to you as you tell me more about Jon."

"God, we have such a history together," Trip said. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"Tell me a funny story then," Horatio encouraged. 

Trip smiled, "There was this one time. We hadn't been on Enterprise even a year. T'Pol informed us at breakfast one morning that productivity was down three percent because we were sexually frustrated."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should have seen Jon try to keep a straight face as I baited her. Poor T'Pol had no idea that Jon and I had just spent the night together and sexual frustration was the least of our problems."

"And what was your bigger problem."

"Sitting," Trip answered with a laugh.

"I can relate to that, especially right now."

"You asked for it," Trip said with a wicked grin.

Horatio laughed and hugged Trip. "Yeah, I did and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Trip laughed with Horatio and then gave him a soft kiss.

"Any other stories you'd like to share with me?" Horatio gently inquired.

"Like how many times Jon has saved my life."

"Why do I have a feeling it was a lot?" Horatio asked giving Trip a quick kiss.

"It was, although to be fair it was actually pretty equal. He ordered me to keep my helmet on when I got nitrogen narcosis once while we were on a training mission on Titan. And he hauled my dehydrated body around the Torothan desert when I got heat stroke after we played some game and then got shelled by the opposition. Still don't like deserts and that was eight years ago."

"And here I've been the one told I have no sense of self preservation," Horatio quipped.

Trip chuckled. He'd heard Eric complaining about that when they went diving. "It's not like I set out to have those things happen, they just did. Jon's just as bad. I had to rescue him from being executed, and when he was kidnapped. I think it's our mission in life to take care of each other," he said then got really quiet again when he realized he wouldn't be there to take care of Jon.

"If you're right, he still has a Trip to take care of him," Horatio reminded him knowing that it suddenly hit him Jon might not have anyone to take care of him.

"I hope I'm right," Trip softly murmured.

"We'll never know. But if you think some kind of split happened and you are in both places, then I'm going to believe it and I want you to try to as well," Horatio told him giving him a hug.

Trip sighed and snuggled closer. "Care to share any of your close calls?" he inquired.

Horatio knew Trip was trying to distract himself from his grief and he decided to play along. "Well, there was the time I baited a sniper. Speed was pissed off at me for a whole week because of it."

"You baited a sniper?"

"Somebody had to do it."

"Tell me that isn't the explanation you used on Speed?" Trip asked.

"Pretty much."

"No wonder he was pissed at you. It wouldn't have flown with me either."

"I won't put my people in danger like that."

"But you'll put yourself in that kind of danger?"

"Yes," Horatio answered a little tersely.

Trip shook his head. "You and Jon. Two of a kind. We use to fight about him putting himself in danger all the time too."

"That's one of the reasons why I'm thinking of retiring," Horatio said. "I don't want to put anyone I love through all that worry anymore."

"And being who you are, you'd do something like that again wouldn't you?"

Horatio nodded, "Yes, I probably would."

"At least you're honest about it," Trip quietly remarked.

"I don't know any other way to be.”

"Yeah, I figured that about you."

"It probably wasn't hard considering the number of scars I have because of it," Horatio quietly said.

"Scars make us who we are," Trip countered, "good and bad," he added knowing some scars came with harsh lessons.

"True," Horatio agreed.

Trip slipped his hand under Horatio's t-shirt and found the scar he had first seen. He gently caressed around it knowing how close the redhead had come to not surviving its impact. “Promise me something.”

"What?" Horatio asked having a feeling what was coming next.

"When you go back to work; I know you'll still rush in, and I'd be a fool to think I could make you promise not to. But promise me you'll think about me before doing it."

"I promise," Horatio said, meaning it. He had someone to live for.

"Thank you," Trip said before leaning in and softly kissing Horatio.

"You're welcome," Horatio murmured as he returned the kiss.

It meant a lot to him that Horatio would make that much of a promise to him. He really didn't know if he could handle losing him too not after he effectively lost everything in his life.

"I'll even go so far to promise to leave the defusing of dirty bombs to the bomb squad," Horatio whispered breaking into Trip's thoughts.

"Please tell me you've never done that."

"Sorry, I can't."

"What was Speed's reaction to that?"

"We weren’t together at that point, but he mainly stopped talking to me outside of work.”

"I’m going to assume that you were lucky that was all he did.”

Horatio was about to respond when his stomach rumbled.

"Have we eaten today?" Trip asked.

"No," Horatio answered. "We've only managed to have a couple cups of coffee."

"No wonder I feel like I went a few rounds with a Klingon," Trip muttered.

"A Klingon?"

Trip laughed. "A not so nice alien race. They aren't friends with Earth."

"Okay... I guess I have a lot to learn about the life you left."

"We have a life time now for me to tell you stories," Trip said quietly. 

Horatio hugged Trip giving him a gentle kiss. "I know what I'll do."

"What?"

"I'm going to buy you a telescope and you can tell me about the stars and the people."

Trip didn't quite know what to say so he tightened his hold on Horatio. At least until his stomach growled.

"Okay, that does it. We're going in and making an early dinner," Horatio declared as he rolled off the hammock and held out his hand for Trip.

"Do we have anything to make an early dinner with?" Trip asked as he let Horatio pull him from the hammock and back into the bungalow.

"I've got stuff stashed in the deep freeze," Horatio replied. "It won't take long to thaw something out and heat it up."

"And how long has this stuff been in the deep freeze," Trip asked skeptically.

"Not that long," Horatio said laughing. "I restocked after the storm blew through several months back and took out the power for a week." 

"Okay," Trip said with a laugh as they walked into the kitchen.

Horatio went into the laundry room and began rummaging around in the deep freeze calling out items to Trip. They finally settled on some of Horatio's homemade lasagna.

Horatio put the lasagna in a casserole dish and set in the oven to bake while he pulled fixings for a salad from the fridge. "There's a nice bottle of red wine in the wine rack in the pantry, if you would like that instead of beer with your dinner," Horatio suggested.

"That would be a nice change of pace," Trip said as he went for the bottle of wine. While Horatio worked on the salad, Trip opened and poured them each a glass. Hopping up on the counter, he sipped his wine while Horatio worked.

At one point, Horatio reached over and pulled Trip's glass out of his hand and took a sip.

"Hey," Trip groused after Horatio returned his glass. "I poured you one."

"I know," Horatio said with a slight shrug. "It just tastes better from your glass."

"That is the most horrible pick up line I have ever heard."

"You haven't heard anything until you hear Calleigh shoot down a guy."

"Physically or verbally?"

"She's deadly at both."

"Is that how she got her nickname?"

"She got her nickname because she's very good at ballistics analysis."

"So I should be on my guard when I meet her?"

"No, you should run very far and hide if you ever hurt me. Calleigh is very protective."

Trip reached out and cupped Horatio's cheek. "I have no intention of ever doing that."

Horatio turned and kissed Trip's palm, before grabbing his glass again and setting it aside.

"Hey, I was drinking that," Trip protested.

"C’mere," Horatio said pulling Trip from the counter and into his arms. "Love you," he whispered against the blond's lips.

"Love you, too," Trip replied before he was drawn into a soft, sensual yet non-arousing kiss.

Horatio continued to just give gentle kisses, unable to stop kissing Trip. 

"How long before dinner is ready?"

"We have about thirty minutes," Horatio answered between kisses. 

"Maybe we should set the table or something," Trip suggested but showed no sign of wanting to move.

"Probably," Horatio agreed, but showing the same reluctance as Trip.

"We're getting nowhere fast."

"True, but I don't want to let you go," Horatio complained.

"Horatio," Trip said getting the redhead's attention. "We have our whole lives to do this," he said and for the first time it didn't clench his gut to say it. He wasn't foolish enough to think it would be easy and there would be days that the thought of Jon would kill him, but at this moment, it didn't hurt as much.

Horatio sighed and let Trip step out of his embrace. "I know, but I haven't had much luck with forever," he explained. "So bear with me if I get a little clingy."

"Guess we're going to have to learn how to do this together then," Trip said leaning in to give Horatio one more kiss before turning to reach for the plates in the drain board that they'd never put away from before. 

"It should be fun," Horatio quipped as he returned to chopping veggies for the salad. "There might still be some cobbler left, if you want that for dessert."

Trip wrapped his arms around Horatio from behind, giving him a kiss on the neck before going to rummaging in the fridge. 

"It was the cobbler wasn't it?"

Trip came out with the remains of the cobbler and a big smile. 

Horatio just shook his head and smiled. 

"It's not like I found your heart through your stomach," Horatio teased.

"Quite possibly, feed me peach cobbler and pecan pie and you'll have me eating out of your hands," Trip replied. 

"As if I didn't already."

"True."

"Is it always going to be this easy?"

Trip shrugged. "I don't know. If the way things have been going, probably not."

"I thought I was the pessimist," Horatio retorted as he set the salad on the table.

"More like a realist. Things will be up and down. I'm sure the honeymoon will end and we'll bicker about toothpaste and wet towels on the floor like any other couple."

"Somehow," Horatio said as he settled at the table with his glass of wine. "I think we may have had this conversation before."

Trip softly laughed. He settled in the chair across from Horatio and caught hold of his hand. He entwined their fingers. "Maybe it bears repeating, because sometimes we are too hard headed for our own good."

Horatio chuckled at that

"Tell me I'm wrong," Trip commented. 

"You aren't," Horatio agreed. "Our life is surely going to be interesting."

Trip laughed at that. "Yes it will be.

The oven timer went off just as Horatio thought of a witty reply. "Dinner is finally done."

"Good, because I'm starving."

Horatio just laughed as he grabbed the potholders and pulled the bubbling lasagna from the oven. "What was I saying about feeding you and having your heart," he teased as he set the pan on the counter.

"You've got my heart whether you feed me or not," Trip said as he brought the plates to the counter. "But, it's a plus."

"Brat," Horatio retorted.

"Takes one to know one," Trip replied. 

Horatio didn't reply he just scooped a helping of lasagna on to Trip's plate. Figuring they would just do it buffet style from the counter to save having to move the hot pan again. 

"You know, I can see us having this debate many times over in our lifetime," he commented and he filled his own plate and sat down next to Trip.

"Probably," Trip agreed. He then took a bite of lasagna and moaned.

"Good?"

"My God! It's fantastic!" Trip declared.

Horatio smiled. "It's my mother's recipe." 

"I've never had anything this good. Do you have more recipes like this?"

"I do," Horatio said with a smile. "Two cookbooks worth."

"Wow," Trip breathed. "I'm impressed."

Horatio softly snorted in derision.

"So you are now the designated cook in this family," Trip declared. 

Family. The word stopped Horatio in his tracks.

Trip caught the stunned look on Horatio's face before he could duck his head and hide it. "What did I say now?"

"You called us a family," Horatio quietly explained. "That's something I've wanted for a very long time."

Trip reached across the table to grasp Horatio's hand and kiss his palm. "Love you. We'll make a family together with us and your son."

Horatio nodded.

Trip understood. If he'd learned one thing about Horatio in the short time he'd known the redhead, it was that Horatio had a hard time with this kind of thing. 

Horatio reached for his wine and took a large swallow. He wanted to kick himself for getting overly emotional, but words like home and family brought that side out of him because of what he had to endure while growing up. He never thought himself worthy to have both a home and a family.

They finished their dinner in silence, but when they took the last bite, Trip got up and held out his hand to Horatio. "Let's go cuddle and watch the sun set?"

"No cobbler?" Horatio teased trying to lighten the mood as he allowed Trip to lead him back outside to their lounger.

"Later. Right now I want to cuddle up with you."

"Must be serious, if you're bypassing cobbler," Horatio commented.

"I think it is for you and I want to hold you right now."

"I'm okay, you know," Horatio said as he let Trip pull him onto the lounger resting his back against Trip's front.

"Are you really?"

"I get a tad emotional at times," Horatio admitted.

"So I've noticed."

Horatio softly laughed. "Good thing you love me."

"I really do," Trip said. "I've lost my family and now you and I can make our own family."

"We can do that," Horatio agreed before cracking a yawn.

"Hey, that's contagious," Trip grumbled as he too yawned. "What did you put in the lasagna?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I don't usually get sleepy after eating."

"I think the past few days plus today's events are catching up with us."

Trip nodded in agreement, other than the one full night he had when he arrived, he hadn't had a full night's sleep yet. 

Horatio snuggled closer and closed his eyes thinking he would only rest them for a few minutes.

Trip softly chuckled when he heard the gentle snore come from Horatio. He decided to follow the redhead's lead, and soon he too was sound asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Trip watched Jon leave his quarters then sat heavily down on his bed and sighed. Before he could think about a shower and getting dressed, his door chime went off. "Damnit Jon," he growled answering the door expecting to see his lover back. 

"Commander."

"Doctor," he said when he saw Phlox standing there.

"May I come in?"

Trip wanted to say no, but decided against it. He needed to wrap his head around what had happened and quietly grieve the love he had found and lost with Horatio. "Come on in, Doc."

"I thought it might be a good idea to give you a medical checkup."

Trip sighed. He understood why, but he wasn't exactly ready to have everything exposed at this moment. 

"Could it wait a bit?" he asked as he settled on his bed. "I'd like to get cleaned up and dressed first."

"As long as you report to sickbay as soon as you are dressed. You should have gone through a decontamination scan as soon as you returned." 

"I was on Earth," Trip protested. 

"But when?"

"Early twenty-first century."

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"We should check you over. There were many communicable diseases back then that we've since eradicated."

"I was really only in close company with one, two if you count the waitress at the diner, people," Trip explained, "Oh and Eric and Connie," Trip added having almost forgotten about Horatio's brother in law.

Phlox nodded and then point toward the bite mark on Trip's shoulder. "And it appears you were very intimate with one of these people."

Trip ducked his head. "Yeah."

"And this was consensual?" 

Trip nodded. "Yes, it was."

"Unexpected considering your relationship with the Captain," Phlox observed.

"Yes," Trip agreed, "But..."

"But," Phlox encouraged him to continue. 

"But I met someone who gave me, showed me, everything Jon, Cap'n, never has been able to. He came to mean something to me," Trip said choking on his words.

"And now you are feeling as if you betrayed the Captain plus grief for your lost friend?" Phlox surmised.

Trip nodded not bothering to hide the few tears that slid down his face.

"Might I suggest you speak with the Captain about your feelings," Phlox suggested.

Trip wiped the tears from his face. "We plan to talk later after my debriefing," he explained. "I just need to get things straight in my head."

"That's always best."

Trip nodded. "I'm just not sure how to tell him. It's not like we made a commitment to each other, but..." He just started to talk, 

"But you still feel like you betrayed what you have together." 

Trip picked at the edge of the blanket, "Yeah. I was going to ask him to commit to us before I disappeared."

"Do you feel as if you can't now?"

"I still want to. I still love him, but..."

"But this other man means something to you too and you're afraid of what the Captain will say when he finds out?" Phlox surmised.

"You pretty much hit the nail on the head," Trip remarked wryly.

"But there is something else bothering you?"

"We knew I could go, we knew I probably would go, but it still hurts to leave him, to not get a chance to say goodbye, to leave him alone again," Trip said unwilling to say Horatio's name to anyone just yet. It was the one piece of the redhead he had to himself along with the memories. 

"Alone again?" Phlox urged thinking he has never seen the blonde less willing to talk but needing to.

"He's seen great loss in his life," Trip explained. "He promised when I came back here he would miss me but would go on with his life."

"And you are afraid that he won't?"

"I think he'll try, but in the end I believe he will give up and not care what happens to him and he'll be killed trying to save someone else," Trip admitted. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Phlox asked.

"Unless something happened," He said quietly. 

"What kind of something?"

"I don't know. Something with the transporter. I know there was trouble with the confinement beams but even after something was done it felt weird, different from it normally does. I felt like I was being split in two," he confided, voicing for the first time something he wasn't sure about.

Phlox nodded and then thought for a moment. "Why don't you do some research and find out what happened to him, see if there is any mention of you or someone that could have been you with him," he suggested.

"I could do that," Trip said with a happy note in his voice. "But first, I need to clean up and deal with a debriefing."

"Then, I'll leave," Phlox said standing. "Do come to sickbay when you get a chance."

"I will," Trip promised as he showed Phlox out.

Once the doctor left, he dropped the towel and headed for shower. The salt water was starting to make him itch but there was a part of him that was loathe rinsing it off, because it would mean rinsing off the five days he had with Horatio. And once the soreness in his ass went away, all traces of his time with Horatio would be gone.

.oXoXo.

Trip grabbed the plastic box he'd picked up while he and Horatio had been in town earlier that day and set it on the bed. It was time. In fact it was probably long past time to be doing this, but he needed to work through the loss and Horatio had understood.

Pulling his uniform from the closet, he folded it and placed the grey undershirt then the blue jumper in the box. He ran his fingers over the bolt from the NX Beta he'd kept for good luck, remembering the good times he'd had with Jon and AG. They had taken him under their wing when he was a young Lieutenant and became his closest friends. Placing the bolt on top of the uniform, he picked up the sea shell, turning it over in his palm he remembered the first time with Jon and how their affair, relationship, changed and grew over the years, in constant circles between friendship and sexual allowing them the freedom to pursue other people too but eventually bringing them back together a few years ago to where they had been before he stepped on that transporter pad the other day. 

Reaching for the communicator, he opened it one more time, even though he knew he’d never hear Hoshi’s voice again, before placing it in the box as well. The last thing he looked at was the picture of his baby girl. Phlox had taken the picture of Elizabeth for them and he always carried it with him, he started to put the picture in the box but found he wasn’t ready to put it away just yet. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he let the tears he'd been holding back flow.

Horatio had watched Trip from the doorway of the bedroom as he packed his things. When Trip sunk down on the bed letting go of the painful emotions he had held in check for so many days, Horatio was by his side in a heartbeat. He settled onto the bed and pulled Trip into his arms allowing him to grieve for what he had left behind.

When the tears stopped coming and he was left with nothing but an empty ache, he pulled back slightly and looked up at Horatio. "Thank you," was all he could say and as it was it came out in breathless words. 

Taking the picture from Trip's hands he looked at the little girl with Trip's blue eyes. "Why don't we frame this and we can put it next to one I have of Kyle. She was a part of you regardless of how she was conceived, you don't have to lock her away."

Trip nodded. He closed the box with a snap and looked up at Horatio.

“Let’s go for a drive,” Horatio suggested.

“We just got back from town.”

Horatio shrugged. “There’s something I want to share with you.”

“What?”

“Sunset on Mallory Square.”

“You’re such a romantic, Red.”

Horatio softly chuckled. He gave Trip a chaste kiss and stood up. “Last one to the garage pays for dinner.”

Trip rolled his eyes, but quickly followed Horatio out of the room. Life with the redhead would never be boring.

.oXoXo.

Trip had been questioned about where he'd gone and when. As well as what he thought happened to him. They had asked the same questions over and over again until he snapped at them and said, "No more." He was tired of being questioned as if he was some criminal, instead of a victim of an accident, a malfunction. And now that Star Fleet was finished with him, tomorrow he'd meet with Engineers and go over how the rift was caused in the first place.

Jon rang the door chime, when Trip didn't answer, he went in and found Trip sound asleep on his bunk, the sheet barely covering him as his legs were twisted up in it. He wasn't surprised to find Trip asleep. The meetings alone were enough to wear a person out, let alone how long of a day he'd had before they snatched him back. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep noticing the slight differences in his old friend. 

Wherever Trip had been, it had been warm and near an ocean. He could see the slight tanning of his skin and the lightening of his hair from the sun. And when he'd kissed him he could taste the salt. It reminded him of when they had gone to Florida together to go diving and every moment Trip could spend in or near the water he did.

The bite mark was what interested him and made him wonder the most however. While weird things happened to Trip where women were concerned his sarcastic comment to Malcolm about it being a man made him wonder. He'd known Trip had relationships with men in the past, but he'd never known the blond to have casual sex which meant whoever Trip met had to come to mean something to him in the short time he was gone. It was a wrinkle he hadn't expected, although considering Trip probably thought he was never coming home again, he understood how he could. 

Running his hand down Trip's back he smiled as Trip scooted closer. Right now he wanted nothing more than to lie down next to him, wrap him in his arms, and hold him tight. He promised he'd wait until Trip was ready to talk and while he hoped it would be tonight he had a feeling that it might be a few days. He could wait if it meant he and Trip would be together in the end.

Before he gave in and lay down with Trip, he ran his hand down Trip's back before he stood up. Leaning down, he dropped a soft kiss on Trip's cheek before straightening and leaving.

.oXoXo.

Trip sat quietly in his room. He was tired from all the meetings the last couple of days and was very glad they were finally over. He just wanted things to get back to normal or as normal as they ever got for Enterprise. As strange as it sounded, normal meant he had time to think. Last night he'd spent some time with T'Pol, she gave him a neuropressure treatment that resulted in him breaking down and telling her everything. Her logic and understanding had helped him.

He sat on the bed playing with the rope bracelet Horatio had given him. As happy as he was to see Jon, it hurt to know that once again Horatio was hurting after losing a lover. He'd come to care a great deal for the redhead the short amount of time they'd had together. 

He hoped Jon would understand when he told him about Horatio. He knew he already had an idea there had been someone else while he was gone strictly from the fact the bite mark was visible. But suspecting and knowing there had been someone and the depth of the feelings was an entirely different matter.

His thoughts about how to tell Jon were interrupted by the door chime.

"Come," he called out as he stood, putting the bracelet in his pocket.

"Cap'n, Admiral. What can I do for you?"

"Commander Tucker. I have something to give you."

"Admiral?" Trip questioned as the admiral handed him an envelope, yellowed with age.

"This came to Star Fleet Command with instructions to give it to you if you survived the transporter incident."

Trip took the letter and thanked the Admiral. Once the Admiral left, he sat down and opened the envelope. His hands shaking as he looked at the oh so familiar hand writing.

_Dear Trip,_

_I don't know how much time has passed since you went back, hopefully not long. We tried to time it right. I know you are confused. You are happy to be back on Enterprise and with Jon but feeling guilty about hurting Horatio by leaving, but you didn't. Not really. Something happened, which I'm sure they have either figured out or will figure out but you/we split. A you stayed with Horatio, and you went back to Jon. The best of both worlds in fact, neither of the men you loved were hurt._

_I have lived a long happy life with Horatio in the bungalow on the beach. He retired like he said he wanted to and I fixed boats or whatever engine I could get my hands on._

_You need to grab Jon. Love him like you want to. Make him understand there are no guarantees in life. You need to say what was never said and live life to the fullest. My wish for you is that you and Jon have a long happy life together like I did with Horatio._

_Your other self_

 

Folding the letter, Trip put it back in the envelope and pulled out the other thing in the envelope, a photo of two older men, smiling and happy. Him and Horatio. Trip returned the photo to the envelope. He never noticed the tear rolling down his face, nor had he remembered Jon had stayed after the Admiral left.

"Trip?" Jon questioned.

He shook his head. He didn't know how to explain, so he handed Jon the letter. It would kill two birds with one stone, it would tell Jon about Horatio and it would tell him he was no longer content with taking what they could get. He wanted more. 

He nervously watched as Jon read the letter, looked at the picture, and then replaced both in the envelope. What he didn't expect was for Jon to pull him into his arms and softly kiss him. 

"Jon?" he questioned when they broke the kiss.

"I've never said it. I always thought you knew," he stuttered trying to tell Trip how he felt until he just said it outright, "I love you."

Trip didn't know what to say. He'd wanted to hear those words for so long from Jon and now he finally had, he was overwhelmed by everything. He just held on to Jon and let his lover comfort him. When he finally found his voice, it wasn't an echoing of the sentiment it was a question, "What about what happened while I was gone?" 

Jon leaned back, bracing his back against the wall and pulled Trip against him. "I know you, and I know you wouldn't have gotten involved with the other man unless you had feelings for him. And I know that in extreme circumstances feelings can happen quickly."

"Why are you being so good about this?"

"I'm not saying I'm not jealous as hell, I am, but I also understand," Jon admitted.

"Can you give me some time?" Trip asked. "Time to deal with everything that happened?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Jon said with a sigh and tried to get up only to be stopped.

"Stay. I need ... I want you to hold me," Trip asked as he snuggled closer to Jon, slipping his hand under Jon's t-shirt and running it up and down his chest reacquainting himself with the feel of Jon's body against his. 

Jon grabbed Trip’s hand pulling it up to kiss it. "This isn't conducive to me giving you time," he muttered as he rolled Trip over and slid a leg between the blond's. "I want you so bad right now."

Trip moaned as he felt Jon's hard cock pressed against his leg. He wanted it to. But as much as he wanted to feel Jon's body over his taking him, he needed to deal with his feelings for Horatio. 

Jon leaned down and kissed Trip deeply before rolling off the blond. "If I don't leave now, I won't," he said when Trip complained. "I want you," he added stroking a finger down the blond's cheek. "I'm going to go make arrangements for us to go to the Keys immediately. We can take the time together. You can tell me all about him and the time you spent together and we can take the time to start over there, where it began for us the first time. Only this time it will be different for both of us."

.oXoXo.

Jon had kept his word and arranged for their immediate leave for their trip to the Keys including a beach house for them to use during their stay. The shuttle ride had been uneventful and they landed at what use to be a Naval Air Station a hundred years ago or more and now was a brand spanking new warp complex.

Trip watched the scenery as they took the vehicle they hired and drove away from the complex and away from the city. It was hard for him to believe he'd just been here days ago. It was so similar but yet so different, and still similar because of the time he'd spent here as a kid and with Jon years ago. He knew Jon had rented them a place on Big Pine Key so he was only half paying attention to their drive. His first priority was to just curl up with Jon and enjoy the moment. They could go looking for ghosts tomorrow or the next day.

"You hungry?" Jon asked reaching over to grasp his hand.

"Yeah, why don't we stop before we get there at some little place."

"Good idea. Look there is a place," John said pointing to a building. "Mangrove Momma's. sounds like a colorful place."

Trip gasped when he heard the name.

"Are you okay?" John quickly asked.

"Stop there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Jon pulled the transport to a stop in the parking lot and looked between Trip and the restaurant, asking again, "You sure about this place?"

"Yeah. I've been here before."

"When?" Jon asked, half afraid of what Trip's answer would be.

"Last week. There was a waitress named Ruby. How coincidental is that?"

"You okay?" Jon asked again.

Trip looked over at Jon, and reached for his hand. "Yeah. I think so. This is why we're here right? So you can learn about what happened while I was here and so I can move on with you."

Squeezing his hand, Jon pulled him close for a kiss before they got out. Walking into the restaurant was like stepping back in time of Jon. For Trip it was all too familiar to what he'd seen last week. There were still juke boxes in the booths and the walls were lined with pictures of famous people and the regular everyday customers.

"Look at this place. It's like a history lesson to the Keys"

Trip nodded and walked toward the back and the booth he and Horatio had sat at. It was empty so he and Jon took it, both of them looking at the pictures that hung there.

"Trip look," Jon said pointing to one picture.

Trip gasped as he saw the picture of him and Horatio. It was similar to the one that had come with the letter. Before he could say anything to Jon the waitress came to their table.

"What can I get you?"

"Scrambled eggs and conch fritters," Trip ordered without looking at the menu, taking a chance it was still on the menu.

"Our specialty. Good choice," she said with a smile before turning to Jon, "And you sir?"

"I guess I'll try it too."

"Excellent."

"Before you go, can you tell us about this picture?" Jon asked pointing to the one of Trip and Horatio.

She smiled. "That's Horatio and Charlie. My grandmother use to tell me all about them. They were here every Sunday morning and most Wednesdays too. I guess Horatio set up some kind of trust for Grams so this place could stay in the family."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Jon asked knowing that Trip wasn't able to

"They lived out their life here on the Key with their extended family around them. Horato's son had a house nearby and a couple people he use to work with too. Charlie was a wonderful mechanic and kept every major dive boat and tour boat running in prime condition. When Horatio died, Charlie took his ashes out to sea, and I don't think he lasted 6 months without Horatio. They found him on the lounger on the beach with a picture of Horatio in his hands as if he knew it was coming. The family still owns the house. They rent it out to couples looking for a private get away, but I understand it's pretty tough to get it."

"How would we find out if it's available?" Jon asked, reaching across to take Tips hand to anchor him.

"I'll bring you back the number when I bring your order."

"Thank you," Jon said as she walked away.

"Talk to me Trip."

"I don't know what to say. What to feel. I was just with him a few days ago and then to hear about him and hear about him dying."

"We can go if you want."

"No. I'm hungry so we might as well eat."

"Okay," Jon said as he gave Trip's hand a squeeze. 

When the waitress brought their breakfast and after she put their plates down she dug into her pockets and handed them a piece of paper with a phone number and an address. "I took the liberty of calling for you, the place is available if you want it. You should go look at it. It's secluded. Perfect spot for a lover's get-a-way," she told them with a wink before leaving them to eat.

Neither one of them said anything about the piece of paper laying between them, they dug into their meal and talked in general about things they'd like to do, which besides going diving added up to a whole bunch of not much more than being together and laying on the beach. 

When their plates were clean, and had been pushed aside, John reached across the table and took Trip's hand, twining their fingers. He finally broached the subject that had been the one ton gorilla in the room. "Do you want to go check it out?"

Trip didn't trust his voice, he just nodded.

"Okay then, we'll pay our tab and go."

Their waitress brought their tab and disappeared almost as fast after Jon paid the bill. 

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

With one last look at the photo, they headed back out to their transport to go find the beach house. Not even looking at the directions Trip directed Jon to the spot. There were a few changes to the landscape but when he really looked at it there wasn't many. The roads were pretty much in the places Trip expected them to be. 

Jon hit the brakes at Trip's gasp.

"It looks almost exactly the same." He said when he got his first glimpse of the place. Getting out he slowly walked toward the door.

"Look there is someone coming out."

Trip watched the strawberry blond woman walk out the door toward them. 

"Judy from Momma's called and said you'd be coming. I'm Beth. Horatio's granddaughter. You must be Trip and Jon."

"How did you know?" Jon asked.

"They said sooner or later you'd come."

Jon and Trip looked at one another and then her in confusion. "I don't understand?" Trip finally said.

"Dad probably knew the story better but we all know one day Trip would come back to heal and bring Jon with him. Judy and I grew up together and of course she recognized you from the growing up around here."

"Your dad's Kyle?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Come inside and get settled. You have this place for as long as you want it whenever you want to be here. I've brought enough fresh food for a couple days and there are some things on the counter you might want to look at.

 

"Thank you," Jon said for the shell shocked Trip and led his lover into the bungalow, after saying goodbye to Beth.

Trip took his time looking around, as he walked through telling Jon what the rooms had been, and evidently still were. Pausing outside the door to the master bedroom, Trip stopped with his hand on the old fashions knob. He couldn't do it. Not now. Shaking his head he turned to the guest room. "Let's stay in here."

Jon didn't argue, he just followed Trip and dropped their bags on the bed and followed Trip as he headed through the house.

A photo album sat on the kitchen counter and Trip briefly looked at it seeing his and Horatio's faces. God, he remembered that picture it was one Horatio had taken with his phone. Closing the cover, he could deal with it later. He knew Jon was following him so he headed out to the beach. The lounger sat under the palm trees where it had always sat. Different trees. Different lounger, but still the same.

Dropping down, he pulled Jon to lay next to him curling into this body. 

"Talk to me."

And Trip did. He told Jon everything he hadn't been able to say when they were on Enterprise. He told him about how he felt thinking he'd never get back to Jon. How Horatio had lost his lover and they were both emotionally raw. How they found something together born from their mutual pain. How he'd loved Horatio but never stopped loving him. 

And Jon listened, never saying a word. Holding and soothing Trip through it all. And now he understood everything. "I love you," he said when Trip finally fell silent.

"Love you too," Trip answered, looking up at Jon before reaching up to pull him down for a kiss. As he laid there in Jon's arms surrounded by memories the feeling of rightness started to seep in and he knew he would be alright and he and Jon would be alright.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for lasairfhiona & sharpiesgal's Paradise Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538997) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)




End file.
